Beginnings
by GothicPegasister
Summary: This is my version of the story of how Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo met, and how their lives became hectic (but fun) as they began to go on adventures in the TARDIS. All rights belong to their proper owners, I own nothing of My Little Pony and/or Doctor Who, no copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Author`s Note:**

**Some of this story is music-related, because I obviously listen to music while writing. If you see something (like during this chapter you`ll see (Listen To "New Divide": Linkin Park)) you can search it up on YouTube or other websites. Not all of them might go with the chapter, some might not sound right, not all chapters have songs. **

Chapter One: Crash Landing! (Doctor`s Point Of View)

(Listen to "New Divide: Linkin Park")

A huge whiff of smoke filled my nose and a painful sensation spread throughout my body. The TARDIS was crashing and for some reason it wouldn`t let me control it, no matter what buttons I pressed or what levers I pulled or whatever I spun or kicked or pushed. I always knew the TARDIS had a mind of its own; of course, it is a living creature like any other being (sort of).

I watched in horror as my hands turned into hooves and I could feel bones inside of my body growing, some shrinking, as well, and then felt as I inhabited the characteristics of a horse. Actually, not a horse, but a male pony (weren`t they called stallions...?).

Oh no... Was I regenerating AGAIN, but this time, into a PONY?!

The TARDIS stopped moving and I was thrown into the air for a few seconds because of how fast the blue box had been propelled into the ground, falling to the floor with a THUD and scratching up my new face.

I struggled to start walking but I eventually made it to the door, taking a look into the cartoonish land outside. "Oh come on!" I sighed, shutting the doors and walking to the controls. "Can`t you take me somewhere else? This cannot be real," I laughed nervously, checking outside for a second time.

"Alright, Doctor, you`re on a new planet, there are probably unsuspecting people. Or ponies, I have no clue," I muttered to myself. Before walking outside I pointed my hoof to the control`s and said sternly: "Don`t you dare leave me here on this planet! Stay right here, please, TARDIS," I sighed heavily.

The engines roared in response and it shut down, shutting the door behind me when I walked out.

"Why, hello there!" A high pitched voice said from behind me (I was walking backwards, facing the TARDIS).

When I turned around another pony (one with wings, flying upside down) was nearly inches away from my face.

I jumped backwards and screamed, putting my hooves up to shield myself.

Her blonde hair covered her face and she landed onto the grass smoothing it out. "Sorry for scaring you," She laughed. "It`s funny, why haven't I seen you around in Ponyville before?"

"I-I-I`m new," I stammered.

The pony was grey with golden crisscrossed eyes, one looking at the sky and the other at me. Her wings folded neatly against her back and I saw there were six bubbles on her rear.

"What`s that?" I asked, pointing at the bubbles.

"Oh, that`s my cutie mark! Don`t YOU have a cutie mark?" She asked as she started looking towards the area MY "cutie mark" would be.

"An hourglass – oh, I get it," I chuckled.

"You know, I never got your name," The pony smiled. "I`m Ditzy Doo, but most ponies call me Derpy Hooves."

**Author`s Note:**

**THERE WE GO! This marks the start of a new fanfiction. Leave a follow, like, PM, review and tell me how this story is going so far.**

**Thank you!**

**- GothicPegasister**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stranger (Derpy`s Point of View)

"Alright, Dinky – please be nice to your sister?" I asked as I began to walk out of the front door. "And Sparkler, please make sure she is fed and to school on time?"

"Yes, mom, we know...!" The kids called back.

I walked outside and started to begin my normal mail route, but I heard something that got my attention while flying over the Everfree Forest.

Flying slowly and softly I heard a weird exhaling and shaking noise and a blue box was appearing and disappearing, until the last time where the box took its full form.

I started to land on a branch until I saw stallion peek out of the box. His brown mane was disheveled and messy, but his chestnut body was in particularly good shape with the exception of a few facial scratches. He sighed loudly and shut the door. I heard some screaming from inside the blue box and I flew in closer, yet still far away.

He walked outside of his box again and I fell out of the tree I was hiding in, falling backwards until I remembered I was a Pegasus and flew up, saving myself.

"Why, hello there!" I smiled, causing him to jump backwards. A huge grin played out on my face but I felt guilty for scaring him like that. I apologized and we ended up talking a bit, and then he declared me his assistant (although I still had NO clue what he kept rambling on and on about)! I was so excited, but I asked him what I would do. And I think he said something about my IQ being low or something... but he was pretty cute and funny so I didn`t mind. Wait, did I just think that...? Ditzy, get a hold of yourself – why would he share the same feelings for you...? He can always (and probably will) travel away at any time. The thought evaporated from my mind as we reached the castle, and I escorted him inside.

**Author`s Note:**

**So, a short chapter is never good. Chapter Three shall be uploaded!**

**- GothicPegasister**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Whole New World to Explore! (Doctor`s Point of View)

"Um... They call me the Doctor." I muttered.

"Oh, a doctor, does that mean you can fix ponies up?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"No, I am not a doctor that 'fixes ponies up'."

"Well then what are you a doctor of?"

"If you must know, a doctor of time and space," I boasted with a smile.

"Is that why you have an hourglass cutie mark?" She asked. "I haven't seen many of those before."

"I suppose it is, Ditzy. But why do you have bubbles as your cutie mark?"

"I think it is because of my bubbly personality!"

"Or maybe it`s because your IQ but that can be determined later-" I muttered silently and quickly.

"-what did you say?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled. Her eyes focused on me and we just stared at each other for a while. I realized as the light of the sun made her have a vibrant glow exactly how beautiful this pony was. Wait, did I just think that out loud?

Silly Doctor, she`s just some pony with funny eyes in a land of talking ponies, talking to a Time Lord pony. Just acquaintances, remember?

"So, um... what do you want to do? I figure that since your new here in Ponyville we can-" She started, breaking the silence I took to admire her.

"Haha, 'Ponyville'?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Ponyville," She sighed. "But let me show you around, and you can tell me about yourself?"

"Yes, Ditzy, that sounds like a great idea."

So for the next hour I explained to her exactly what I do, where I came from, what I have been through (nothing about the Great Time War, or many of my enemies, just other assistants), and what it is like being me. She tried to listen in on what I was saying but I usually talk too fast for her likings, apparently.

"- and then I was regenerating into this new form, which I thought was going to be human, but it turned out to be a PONY! A pony, can you believe that?" I laughed. But then realization hit me – "OH MY GOSH, DITZY, WHAT IF THAT WAS MY LAST REGENERATION?! AM I GOING TO DIE AS A PONY?!" – And I started to panic.

"So... is this all true? It isn`t just an old pony's tale...?" Completely ignoring my remark about dying as a pony Ditzy asked.

"An old – Haha, this is too much; you guys are so funny around here!" I laughed.

"Yeah, really funny," She sighed. "Anyway, how about I fly up to see where we are... I might get my head in check and see how far we are until Ponyville," She suggested as she flew up without my permission. Not like she needed my permission, it`s just that – alright, Doctor... I think it is time that you stop treating her like she`s your pet, even if she IS your assistant, but even though she is your assistant, she isn`t owned by YOU.

"That sounds good!" I called up to her.

She landed on the ground moments later and started walking. "This way," She muttered as she outstretched her hoof in front of us.

"So, what event is about to happen," I asked her.

"Well, the Summer Sun Festival is going to happen tomorrow, if that counts for anything. Other than that, I don`t know," She said. "Doctor, why are you asking me about events?"

"The TARDIS takes me places where large events that will happen are about to go wrong. Something might happen when this festival happens."

"Then you should probably warn the Princesses," Ditzy suggested. "I mean, they are the Princesses after all."

(About an Hour of Walking Later)

"Excuse me, Princesses?" Ditzy asked with a bow as she walked into the large room. "I met a new stallion today, his name is the Doctor. He says he is from another planet, and that he knows something bad will happen tomorrow at the Summer Sun Festival," She explained.

"Ditzy Doo, please leave the room. I wish to talk to this 'Doctor' alone." The white pony announced.

"Yes, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," And she bowed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So," The blue pony smiled. "Tell me about yourself."

**Author`s Note:**

**HUGE QUESTION!**

**Where is Princess Luna on the first episode of ****_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_**** when Luna turns into Nightmare Moon? I`ve read the scripts but can`t find the episode on my DVR or On Demand, and I don`t normally trust sites like yahoo or whatever.**

**Please let me know!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**- GothicPegasister**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Listening (Derpy`s Point of View)

With a bow I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. This was all too much to understand!

First he tells me he can travel through time, but then he tells me he can cheat death because he has two hearts!? I mean, who does that?

"Wait a second, calm down, Derpy, he is an alien. Not from here, doesn`t know the way you ponies live." I told myself. I pressed my ear against the door and heard their muffled conversation.

"Is that so, Mr...?" Celestia asked.

"Whooves," The Doctor said quickly. "I`ve decided to call myself Doctor Whooves."

"Well, Doctor Whooves, it is nice to finally meet somepony like you. You know, Twilight Sparkle is always reading books about aliens, beings from other worlds. She loves to learn about the past." Luna said sincerely. "What else can you do, other than traveling and such?"

"Well, if you must know, I..." He continued to rant and ramble the same exact way he did to me. I could only hear a few words each sentence so I decided to stop snooping. Trusting my gut instinct, I found a fellow mailmare and told her to tell the Boss I wasn`t coming in to work today.

"Are you sure, Ditzy Doo? I mean, you`re already on thin ice... You might get fired," Blossomforth warned.

"Yeah, yeah, not like I was going to get a promotion anytime soon, right? Just tell him I won`t come in, family emergency or something. Well, technically it is a family emergency, but he isn`t actually my family. So, yeah – family emergency," I laughed nervously.

"Alright, whatever you say, kiddo – I`m just along for the ride," She laughed as she flew to the mail stations.

(Back at the Castle, About an Hour of Waiting Later)

"So, how did it go?" I asked the Doctor as he stepped outside.

"Pretty well... anyways, I think I must be going home now. It`s about 8, and I need some rest." He yawned with fakery.

"Please, come over to my place. Dinky would love to meet somepony like you!"

"Well, um, if it isn`t any trouble..." He smiled as we started walking.

"It isn`t, and you can park your TARDIS thing outside. You said it uses camouflage, right? Just disguise it as a tree or something," I suggested.

"Ditzy, you are a GENIUS!" He yelled happily.

"Haven`t heard that in a while," I muttered with a frown. "What did you tell them?"

"Everything and anything I could remember. They seemed fairly interested, although I think they were wondering about if I was lying or not."

"That`s what I was thinking!" I laughed.

We talked for several minutes and we eventually got to my house.

The living room light was on and Dinky sat on the floor, playing with a toy I had recently bought her, a collectible edition bear. It wasn`t a scary bear, though, it was really chubby and cute, so of course she loved it.

"Mommy, who is this...?" She asked.

"Ah, is this Dinky?" He asked. I nodded. "Very well then, Dinky, I am Doctor Whooves, a friend of your mother`s."

"Oh, mommy has a friend?" Dinky asked. "That isn`t right,"

"That wasn`t very nice," I whined. "But um, anyway, (I cleared my throat), Doctor, Dinky, how about you two play or something. I think I might make some muffins for dinner again." And I flew into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Assistant`s Child (Doctor`s Point of View)

Their house was beautiful, a rather simple but satisfying mix of green couches, a fireplace, a TV that constantly had the same channel on, wooden floors, beige walls, and some family portraits.

"So, Dinky, what`s up?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don`t know," She shrugged, "Pegasi? The sky, clouds, stars, the moon...?"

"Um... correct?" I murmured.

"Yay, I got it right!" She cheered. "Doctor, why do you have that on?"

"Oh my, I forgot I was wearing this!" I laughed slightly about how I hadn`t felt my long brown coat against my back. It was obviously too large for me, but I told myself just then it seemed like it would be nice to buy one that would fit me for the amount of time I will be here.

"It`s boring playing," She sighed. "Do you have any toys?"

"Well, not really. (I gasped), except for this!" I grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and (although it took some getting used to) held it within my hooves.

"What is that?" Dinky asked me.

"Watch and learn, little one." I used my other hoof to press the button and the toys came to life, walking around and doing whatever they were allowed to do.

Dinky gasped. "Mommy, look!" She screeched.

"What is the big id—huh?!" Ditzy said as she walked in from the kitchen. "How did you, what the, why...?"

"Screwdriver, if you must know."

"I have a screwdriver too, and it doesn`t do that!"

"This one is sonic. It`s a sonic screwdriver, Ditzy."

"I... What else can it do?"

"Anything you could imagine!" I smiled enthusiastically. "I actually took out a few Daleks before the TARDIS went all crazy on me, and then dropped me off here."

"And what are Daleks?" Dinky asked.

"A force that is not meant to be reckoned with no matter how crazy you are," I explained.

"What`s so bad about these... Daleks...?" Ditzy asked.

"They look like robots, well, they ARE robots. Their main purpose is to 'exterminate' me for revenge!" I laughed nervously.

"Well then why do YOU try to fight them?" Dinky wondered out loud.

"I`m a madman, Dinky... It`s what I do." I smirked.

"But you could die! Why would you risk that?"

"To finish the job I started thousands of years ago, to save everyone else from suffering what I had to go through."

"And that would include...?" Ditzy was noticeably getting more nervous, but she was also eager to hear what I had to say.

I chose my words carefully, trying not to slip up. "Suffering in general," I finally decided on. "I have a long history with them."

I pressed the button on my screwdriver and the toys stopped. "Mommy, I think I am going to go into my room and play with my toys," Dinky said after a lengthy silence. "Call me when dinner`s ready." And she disappeared upstairs.

"Why was she rude to you?" I asked Ditzy almost immediately.

(Listen to "Diary of Jane: Breaking Benjamin)

She sighed and sat down next to me. "I don`t know, Doctor, I really don`t know. Once I broke Town Hall, I think something happened to her in school. She always blames me for things I didn`t mean to do."

"Like what?"

"Town Hall – I accidentally broke it, like I said earlier. I`m also bad at things in general, and that starts up those other mean fillies and colts in her school. They think she is going to grow up like me." She explained.

"And why would that be bad?"

"You don`t understand, Doctor. Because of my eyes I can`t do anything like the other ponies," She weakly smiled at me before looking away.

"You know, Ditzy, I think you`re better with your eyes like that."

"R-r-really, you mean it?" She stammered.

"Of course I do," I smiled, meeting her gaze. "They`re actually really, really beautiful – you wouldn`t be the same without your eyes, and it is better to be unique. Trust me, I know," I said, making her giggle.

"You are a very nice pony," She said, obviously trying to not blush at my comment.

"It`s the truth. Other ponies need to open their eyes, though. They`d say the same thing," I said honestly.

"You know, I think-" Ditzy shook her head at the beeping oven and excused herself to go get it.

(Now listen to "Savior: Rise Against")

I smiled as I watched her leave the living room and enter the kitchen. My thoughts wandered over to Dinky, so I quietly walked up the steps and knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" She asked me when I entered her pink bedroom. White shelves lined her room with assorted stuffed animals on every one, different species on each. She sat on her white carpeted floor and I joined her, trying not to stare at the toy that looked oddly like Princess Celestia.

"Is there anything you`d like to talk about?" I asked her carefully.

She looked up after a few moments and stared at my eyes. "You wouldn`t understand."

"Actually, I would understand. I`ve lived for over 9,000 years, and with multiple lives I have seen it ALL." I smiled, grabbing one of her Unicorn toys and making it move across the floor.

"Well... don`t tell mommy, alright?"

"Cross my hearts."

"The fillies at school are really mean to me." She said with her voice quiet and hesitant.

"Why do you think?"

"Mommy, duh," She whimpered.

"Why is it your mother`s fault?" I asked her, my voice suspicious.

"They all think she is stupid, and because she`s my mommy, I am stupid too."

"Why is she stupid?"

"Her eyes," She sighed exasperatedly.

"Is that why she doesn`t have many friends?" I asked her.

"Yeah, everypony says she`s a mistake. I`m starting to think they are right. I mean, she can`t do ANYTHING! But I also feel bad for her... I just don`t know how to feel." I could feel she was about to cry so I held her hoof in mine.

"They aren`t going to stop until you set them straight. They wouldn`t say anything if they actually knew her well enough, like you do. And she isn`t a mistake, alright, she is just different, and it is perfectly fine to be different."

"But what do I say to make them stop?" She asked me, silent tears starting to drip down her face.

"Tell them how they are wrong. Tell them... tell them how she REALLY is and how she really acts."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"It might, or it might not. Whatever happens, tell me next time, alright?" I smiled at her and got up, leaving her to settle down and play with her toys.

**Author`s Note:**

**Well, happy Friday then! I want to do something where if it is Friday I will upload two chapters at once. Tell me what you think about it?**

**Tell me what you think of this story so far, and how the chapters was...? See you in the next chapter.**

**Oh! Almost forgot. Brohooves all around! - /) /) /) /)**

**- GothicPegasister**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: An Adventure (Derpy`s Point of View)

"It might, or it might not. Whatever happens, tell me next time, alright?" Doctor Whooves asked Dinky. I stood in the hallway trying to listen to their conversation, but when I heard him get up I quickly flew back into the kitchen. He almost had a chance of seeing me, but I was thankfully a fast flyer when I need to be.

I really dodged a bullet.

"Ditzy, are you still in here?" He asked.

"Yeah, just in the kitchen!" I yelled back.

He opened the door and walked in. "I have an idea," He smiled. "Would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

I nearly dropped the plate of muffins I had baked. I gently sat it on the counter and looked at him with widened eyes.

"I`m serious," He laughed.

"You must have the wrong mare, I`d wreck the TARDIS," I frowned.

"Oh, do I? I`m looking for Ditzy Doo Hooves, do you know where I can find her?" His smiled grew wider. "I wanted to ask her to go to a few planets."

I didn`t say anything, I just ran up to him and hugged him.

"I take it your Ditzy?" He chuckled.

"What planets do you have in mind?" I asked him after a few more moments, although I could`ve stayed like that hugging him for a lot longer.

"A few, but they should remain a surprise, now shouldn`t they?"

"And when will this happen?"

"Tomorrow, if you can wait that long. Or, you can always just go now, whatever will work for you."

"I can`t wait long!" I laughed.

"Mom," Sparkler said from the kitchen door, "Who is this?"

"Oh! Sparkler meet the Doctor, Doctor Whooves meet Sparkler." I smiled.

"Did I interrupt you two?" She laughed. "Nice to meet you,"

"And right back to you," He replied.

"Where`s Dinky?" Sparkler asked, looking around.

"Upstairs in her room doing Celestia knows-what, as usual," I frowned, trying not to hint I had overhead her and the Doctor`s conversation.

He looked at me funnily and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and laughed.

Yup, he knew.

(8 Hours Later, 7:00 A.M. The Next Day)

"Good morning!" I called to the Doctor, who was waiting in my yard in front of the TARDIS.

"Ready?" He asked me almost immediately.

"You know I am! What`s on the list?"

"First things first, a grand tour," He smiled. "Before we step inside, I must have you know, many people say the same exact thing." He opened the door.

This TARDIS thing, it was... "It`s bigger on the inside!" I nearly yelled.

"Told ya so," He smirked. "We have everything we need in here!" The fact he kept saying "we" was making me smile even wider.

"What next?" I asked him after he explained everything that was in the TARDIS.

"We travel."

**Author`s Note:**

**Granted this chapter was sort of short, I will post chapter 7 as well. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Travelling (Doctor`s Point of View)

"Just hold on, but don`t forget to enjoy yourself, alright?" I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

I ran over to the controls and typed coordinates inside of the database, making sure the TARDIS knew where to go, and then did whatever I needed to so she would take flight.

Once the TARDIS took off, Ditzy started to laugh. "If this is a dream, I don`t wanna wake up!" When we landed she looked outside and was completely astonished. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Outer space, looking over Earth," I smiled.

"You mean THE outer space, as in where the stars and sun live?"

"Of course, why would I lie?"

She shook her head and embraced me tightly again.

"You`re that happy, huh," I asked, making her laugh.

"I`ve never been this excited, like ever," She said.

"Well, have you ever traveled to outer space before?" I reminded her.

She walked back over to the open doors and sighed. "This is so beautiful..."

I almost slipped up, but I stopped myself from saying _"Just like you"_. And it took me all of my power to.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked, joining her at the door.

"I-I-I don`t know," She smiled. "My mind is being blown right now... I just cannot believe this."

"Believe it, Ditzy. We can travel anywhere in time and space, onto any planet to see anybody. The TARDIS is under our control, and we can do ANYTHING with her."

"Wait, the TARDIS is a girl?" She laughed.

"Yes, yes she is," I replied. We sat like that for the remainder of the next three minutes, just admiring the view. "You know, I know you overheard I and Dinky`s conversation."

She simply looked down. "Sorry... I went to say something but you weren`t there, so I walked upstairs. Then I heard you talking about me, so I just decided to listen. Sorry if I kind of ruined a surprise," She laughed nervously.

"Nah, you would have found out anyway. But what were you going to say to me?" I asked suspiciously.

A few awkward moments passed by. "Where should we go next?" She asked.

"Way to dodge a bullet," I elbowed her slightly. "Want to go to... Oh, how about this – TARDIS? Can you pick somewhere?"

The engines wheezed and the doors shut automatically. I watched as she chose her spot on the monitor, holding on tightly, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Ditzy fall into the hallway where the swimming pool was located. A slight splash was heard and a scream.

"Wanted to take a dip, huh?" I laughed.

"Not funny," She frowned, stepping out as a human. "But why doesn`t the water splash everywhere if we are moving, it`s completely still? (She looked at her fingers) And what am I now?"

"Magic," I emphasized the word with a smile.

She started to shiver so I wrapped her in a nearby towel and put my arm around her automatically. A blush spread out across her cheeks and she tried not to look at me as we made our way back to the control room.

Once she was dried off we looked at the monitors and she studied herself in the reflection – a young woman with golden hair and crossed eyes, a grey V-neck dress that goes down to her mid-thigh, accompanied by a pair of black heels. I explained to her what a human was and she seemed confused.

She then read the monitors. "Doctor, what is Arkhaten?" She asked.

"Oh, I absolutely love that place!" I laughed, jumping up and down and clapping my hands.

"You get over excited way too easily," Ditzy giggled.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat. "Uh, anyways, Arkhaten, very beautiful place, you`ll love it too. Allons-Y!" I called out, holding her hand and pulling her out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Arkhaten (Derpy`s Point of View)

"This Arkhaten place... it`s beautiful," I said breathlessly, staring out at the lava colored skies.

"I know, right!" He smiled, although it looked like he was trying to hold back form saying something else. "Oh, um... anyways, let`s see what they`re up to, now shall we?" He looped his arm with mine and I tried to fight back a blush forming on my cheeks.

We moved slowly enjoying ourselves and the view and he tried to inform me on Arkhaten`s history. We entered a building and saw some really weird creatures. Of course, I used this as an excuse to hold tighter onto the Doctor. He didn`t mind though, and I am happy he didn`t.

"Doctor," I asked quietly, "What are these people?"

"The same thing they are to you, you are to them." He reminded me. "They are aliens to you; you are an alien to them."

"But why don`t I look like THEM? Why do I look like a human?" I watched a purple human with lizard skin and a rhino`s faded horn pass by.

He looked down at me, smiled, and then looked back in front of us. "You just do," He shrugged. "Oh, excuse me, Miss?" He asked someone (some_thing_, I might add) that resembled a cross between a human and a cat.

"Yes?" She replied after wondering out loud if we were talking to her. "How can I help you?"

"What`s the time, date, and what is going to happen?"

"Obviously, today`s the Giving Festival!"

My eyes opened wide. "Doctor, we need to go!" I yelled.

"Why the rush," He asked when I started pulling him away. He then pointed at the woman/cat hybrid and said "Sorry, but thanks for the help!"

"What was that about?" He asked once more when we got into the TARDIS.

"The Summer Sun Festival," I nearly screamed. "I can`t miss it!"

The Doctor smiled. "Ditzy, I have a time machine; we could have stayed there for the rest of the evening and then got back to Ponyville in less than two seconds flat."

"But... Sorry, Doctor," I frowned, realizing he was right.

"No big deal," He answered. "But you`re right, let`s head back to Equestria."

He fired up the TARDIS and without him knowing I stared at him like it was okay to do so. "You know, I`m still in awe," I smiled after a lengthy period of silence. We felt the jolt of the TARDIS taking off.

"Over what are you still shocked from, Ditzy?" His gaze directed towards me.

"You, basically," I laughed.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean? I know I am an alien that can let you travel anywhere you`d possibly think of, but I just don`t understand why I am so awe-striking," His wry smile grew larger.

"Why not see yourself like that? You ARE pretty interesting, and don`t forget your looks-" I said before I could stop myself. "I, uh, um, awkward, I didn't mean to say that," I recovered quickly.

"Yeah, awkward..." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, trying to hide his smile at the controls. "Um, anyways, Ponyville,"

"Mmhmm, Ponyville," I sighed. "Oh, Doctor, I`m um, I`m tired... is there a place I can rest for a few moments?" I faked a yawn.

"Sure there is, just follow the hallway to your right and take a left," He instructed me. "Fourth door to the right,"

"Got it, Doctor – thanks," And I ran out of there as fast as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Summer Sun Festival (Doctor`s Point of View)

She excused herself to lie down for a few seconds and I was kind of happy she had. The TARDIS began to accelerate faster through the vortex and I held onto the railings for support, almost falling on the floor when I changed back into a pony. It wasn`t as painful as the first time, but I almost felt like I had fulfilled a wish or a quest. It was like I was satisfied to be back as a pony.

Once we had landed I began to think to myself about Ditzy. Her intentions of me were still foggy and unclear in my head as were MINE for her. I wasn`t even supposed to be here, and she already has children. I don`t even know where the father is. I laughed slightly to myself when I realized this. Here I am, taking her out to travel the universe, and her husband might be wondering and getting the wrong idea of me. Do they even call the male of a wedded couple a "husband" in Ponyville?

I peeked outside of the TARDIS and saw we were outside of Ditzy`s house. I started to get a bad feeling, but I ignored it, shutting the door and shaking my head as I walked into Ditzy`s bedroom (still inside of the TARDIS).

Get your minds out of the gutter, will you?

I opened her door slightly and sat on the edge of her bed, just watching her for a few moments before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Huh?" She groaned. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up, silly," I said softly. "We`ve landed and it`s almost time to leave."

"Oh, come on! I was dreaming, too," She giggled slightly.

"About what," I asked.

"..." She never did answer. She just rolled out of her bed and trotted to the door with me, avoiding eye contact.

"So when is this festival, exactly?" I asked her after a few moments.

"I never really found out, I just wait for the sound of cheering and such."

"And what time does THIS usually occur?"

She shrugged. "I don`t have many clocks in my house."

I opened the TARDIS doors and we walked inside of her house where Dinky was sitting patiently on the living room floor playing with her toy bear again.

"Hey, guys," She smiled.

"How was school, my little muffin?" Ditzy asked, sitting down next to her and inviting me to do the same.

"Better, way better." And for a split second Dinky looked at me and winked.

"Excited for this festival thing I don`t know much about?" I asked.

"You know I am. Maybe Princess Luna and Princess Celestia will talk to me!"

"Maybe," Ditzy smiled. "But for now, how about we get you ready?"

"Okay!" Dinky laughed.

They both went upstairs but I called out to Ditzy saying I`d meet them there, running out to the TARDIS and entering it.

"Hey, Old Girl, I`m back," I smiled. "Know by any chance where I should park you for this festival?"

No answer, no engines, nothing, absolute silence.

"Now, now," I pouted, "You know you can tell me your ideas. But I`ll believe you when you say you don`t know," I then laughed, walking off to the TARDIS closet.

When I entered, I began to talk to myself again, and old habit I still needed to break. "I don`t even know if these ponies are going to wear clothes to this festival thing I STILL don`t know about. Why don`t they, anyway, wear clothes? I mean, they`re practically running around naked, but none of them seem to notice. That`d be kind of awkward, too, if they knew how they were usually dressed. Unless it is intended for that purpose," I said to myself, pulling out the outfit I wore regularly during my sixth regeneration, a bright suit with the colors of yellow, red, plaid, blue, and salmon, accompanied by tan pants. I threw it to the ground in disgust. "Why did I wear this, anyway?" I asked myself. "I mean, it`s absolutely nonsensical! I wonder how I could have looked in the mirror like 'Okay, I`m ready to go out now, let`s go!' while having that cover me. But if I had said 'Allons-y' while wearing this I would have never forgave myself. The word needs to be treated by someone, um, somepony, normal, and not some dude in a so-bright-it-hurts-your-eyes suit." I picked up a different one. "Good memories, this one," I smiled as I looked at the outfit I had worn for my first regeneration. "It`s a bit dusty," I coughed. "And why am I looking through this, anyway? For nostalgia`s sake? Because obviously, none of this would fit me as a pony-"

"-Doctor, are you in here?" Ditzy asked, shutting the door behind her. "I want to know if you need help!"

"I do, I really do," I laughed, running (more galloping than running, actually) out to meet her.

"Oh, hey, Doctor Whooves!" She smiled.

"Stop my beating hearts, you said my new name!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, what about it, did I do something wrong? Is the TARDIS going to take off?!" She looked around frantically.

"No, no, you`re alright, but do ponies wear clothes to these festivals?"

Ditzy couldn`t contain a giggle. "You were in your closet, weren`t you?"

"You know I was," I shrugged. "But you didn`t answer my question – clothes, yay or nay? Haha, get it, _nay_?" I laughed to myself.

She merely shook her head. "Apparently we don`t. But if you want to you can."

"Why don`t you guys wear clothes automatically?" I asked her as we walked to the closet again. "It`s kind of weird if you ask me."

"We are ponies, genius," She laughed. "Of course, when it is for formal places and times, we go to Rarity."

"Who`s Rarity?" I asked.

"A unicorn that makes dresses – total fashionista," She shuddered. "I once got kicked out for eating a muffin in her store. Haven`t been there since."

"That`s quite the story," I said.

"Anyway, um, what do you have?" She opened the door and surveyed the now messy area.

"Nothing with four legs, sadly."

"Then you need your own doctor," She laughed, picking up the colorful suit I had just ranted about.

"Oi, will this 'doctor' have a sonic screwdriver like mine?" I asked her.

"No, but he will have a stethoscope, I think," She shrugged. "Actually, a doctor for clothes has a sewing needle I think."

"I have one of those stethoscopes! But if he listens to my heart, he will notice I have two. I`d have to run off or I`d be burnt to death for being a witch!"

Ditzy lowered her eyes at me with a look that let me know she was confused.

"Don`t ask."

"Easy said, easy done. Now, how about we go and maybe you and Dinky can talk to me about the entire bully thing."

"She knows you know already?" I asked as we began to leave the closet and head for the exit.

"No, but you can tell her," She laughed.

"Why me," I pouted again.

"Cause you are a stranger, I am her mother, it would be weird for me to say 'Hey I overhead your conversation with the Doctor, why wouldn't you tell me?' now wouldn`t it?" She laughed.

"Yeah but it IS harder to come clean with a stranger for most people – ugh, I`ll just say beings."

She turned around to face me with an 'are-you-seriously-that-dumb' stare that made me smile even wider. "You are an ALIEN. An ALIEN, Doctor! You can do anything."

"Well, not _anything_, but something near it."

"Oh, stop your boasting!" She giggles, allowing me to open the TARDIS door for her and stepping out, entering her house once more.

"Hey, Doctor," Dinky smiled.

I sat next to her and nudged her shoulder using my eyes to gesture to Ditzy (who stood firmly behind us), my lips in a tight smile. "She knows," I finally laughed nervously.

"Ugh, you told her, didn`t you?" She groaned.

"No, actually, your mother has great ears and decided to listen in."

Dinky`s eyes fell to the floor nervously.

"You`re uncomfortable right now, aren`t you," I asked her, already knowing the answer.

Dinky nodded and Ditzy sighed sadly. "Sorry," Ditzy muttered, her right eyes rising while her left stayed aimed at the floor.

"Is this how family therapists feel? Dinky, she understands how you feel and she isn`t mad. Anything anybody – oh my, anyPONY – wants to add?" I asked, slightly frustrated at myself for saying "anybody" AGAIN.

Nopony answered.

"Should I leave you two girls alone for several minutes?" I asked, the cheering Ditzy had warned me about rising up from the other side of town.

"We are late!" She gasps. "Is she allowed in your house, the TARDIS, just this once so we can get there on time?"

"I-I-I..." I stammered, looking from left to right. Another bad feeling pounded against the back of my skull, but I shook it off, finally answering her. "Fine, just let`s be quick!"

"What`s the TARDIS?" Dinky asked as we all ran into my machine. "And why is it on our yard?"

"Settle down, Dinky, and hold on!" I smiled, grabbing a lever and pulling it down, yelling "Allons-y!"

Dinky gasped and looked around, Ditzy and I smiling at her expression. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"This, Dinky, is the TARDIS!" I yelled over the whooshing noise. "It stands for _Time and Relative Dimensions in Space_, it travels in both time AND space, and it`s all mine!"

A wide smile played out across my face and Ditzy laughed at the sight.

"We`ve stopped!" I cheered.

Ditzy grabbed Dinky`s hoof, beginning to run off and leave me behind in their rush, but I grabbed Ditzy`s hoof and caught up to them. A wide blush spread out across her face and she looked down, almost running into a wall.

"Why is it so small on the outside and big on the inside?" Dinky asked after we had exited the TARDIS (which was now, thanks to Ditzy`s genius idea, disguised as a common tree seen around Ponyville).

"It just is," I laughed.

"It`s Time Lord Science!" Ditzy cheered excitedly with a laugh.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It just means it`s Time Lord Science, alright?" I chuckled, slowing down to a halt.

As the festival thing went on, Ditzy flew up to see better and a nervous Dinky had hid behind a column.

The bad feelings had started again, but this time they felt fifty times stronger than before. I nearly fell to my knees in pain, but I fought it off bravely.

The longer nopony was standing there, the worse I had begun to feel. Blackness overtook my vision in a matter of seconds, and I jolted back to the sounds of screaming. The feeling was gone, just in a snap.

Instead of Princess Celestia, another mare/alicorn/pony... thing stood in place for her. Her mane and tail were still wavy like Princess Celestia and Luna`s, but it was colored a shade of light purple and heavy blue. Her body`s color was a really dark purple, almost mistaken to be a blackish shade. Her... what did they call it... oh, yes, cutie mark, was the same as Princess Luna`s.

"From now on, darkness shall rule over the land!" The mare declared.

Everyone ran off I grabbed Dinky. "Ditzy, we have a problem!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I see that!" She flew up next to me. "Here, let me see her! I can fly her to the TARDIS, just get back safe."

I handed her Dinky and she thanked me, flying as fast as possible back to the disguised time machine.

I went to grab my sonic screwdriver but when my hoof almost pressed the button a thought crossed my mind.

_Don`t do it,_ It whispered.

Torn between choices, I followed Ditzy and rushed to the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Meeting Twilight Sparkle (Doctor`s Point of View)

"I thought you said you would never run from danger?" Ditzy asked me.

"I wasn`t running _from_ danger, but to where danger is headed... probably," I reminded her.

"I have the need to be explained to!" Dinky yelled.

"But there isn`t time," I sighed. "We need to drop you off, Dinky, and then Ditzy and I need to go and stop this beast of a mare!"

"NIGHTMARE MOON," Ditzy screamed.

"What about _Nightmare Moon_?" I asked, stopping what I was doing to stare at her.

"That`s the mare! The mare`s name is Nightmare Moon! She is really Princess Luna, but when she was banished to the moon for 1,000 years she turned again!"

"Whatever you just said was genius!" I laughed, starting the TARDIS up.

"And how so," She asks. "I don`t even know what I said."

Dinky erupted into a fit of laughter and Derpy quickly tucked her into her bed at home. I waited patiently in the TARDIS waiting for her to come back.

"Nightmare Moon...?" I asked myself. "Could that be the mare, or was she being... well, Ditzy again?" Then another popped into my mind. "How is this mare even going to be stopped? The TARDIS doesn`t know left from right. She can travel, of course, but she isn`t in tip-top shape to prevent this from happening. Not like I have a right to do that, because that would be considered traveling into my timeline.

"Is there something Princess Celestia would know? Maybe Ditzy might...? What if I asked somepony around here?"

"Probably not a good idea, that`s her sister after all." Ditzy muttered, opening the door and walking towards me.

"Then we are out of options," I sighed, slumping against the couch in disbelief. I started to wave my hoof about as I talked, something I hadn`t done in a while. "There`s no one else, excuse me, no_pony_ else, to ask."

"What about Twilight Sparkle?"

"Twilight who-now...?"

"Twilight Sparkle, she`s a unicorn, and she acts like Princess Celestia is her mother. She is her student, of course, I am pretty sure they aren`t related..." Ditzy shrugged, sitting next to me.

"Where does she live?"

"In a tree-house-library-thing or whatever," She smiled.

"Very descriptive, but not specific – however it will have to do," I returned the smile before hopping off of the couch and running to the controls. "Ditzy, quick – where is this tree-house-library-thing located," I asked her.

"Center of Ponyville, I think. You can`t miss it, it`s just... THERE." She added some not needed exaggeration on her words, but I understood what she was hinting at and nodded.

"Off we go then, allons-y!"

"What does that mean?" Derpy laughed as we flew out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Elements (Derpy`s Point of View)

"It`s French for 'Let`s Go!'" He laughed.

"Ponies don`t speak French!" I yelled over the noise, causing him to chuckle at himself slightly.

The TARDIS stopped but it took a while for the engines to settle. At least, that`s what the Doctor told me.

I knocked on Twilight`s library door loudly and heard six different voices inside stop their talking and ask who was there.

"Ditzy?" Twilight asked, opening the door and staring past me to the Doctor. "What can I help you with...?"

"No time to explain, Twilight! The Doctor might have an idea!"

"Thanks for putting me on the spot!" He calls out from behind me, trotting to meet the purple unicorn. "Oh, a _unicorn_, I thought you were saying something else," He laughs.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy cowers from behind Twilight.

"I`m the Doctor, obviously, as Ditzy had said, and I need to ask of a favor."

"And who er you to be asking Twilight here to give ya`ll answers?" Applejack countered.

"Yeah, get out of here! There`s a crisis going on if you haven`t noticed already!" Rainbow Dash sighed exasperatedly.

"Twilight, if we could please hurry up with this, I need to finish my clothing line and send it to Canterlot!" Rarity reminded her.

"We don`t have the time, I am so sorry," Twilight said with fakery.

"But we always have time for a party!" Pinkie bounced. "If we can spend an hour at a party, we can hear him for a minute!"

She went to shut the door but Doctor Whooves stepped inside, pulling me in as well to state our points.

"I have to admit, for a bunch of ponies about to face a cruel monster; you all have some work to do on your manners. I can save you all from this if I just have answers, I can get back Luna!" The Doctor explained, his mouth moving faster than his brain.

"And who er you to say these things?" Applejack asked. Her eyes slanted at the sight of me, but when the Doctor glanced at her disapprovingly she shook her head and looked back to him.

"I am Doctor Whooves, I told you already!" He sighed frustratingly. "Just tell me about Nightmare Moon!"

"I suggest you find the book, third aisle to the shelf on your right, under _N_ for _Nightmare Night History_," Twilight then sighed as well.

"I got it, Doctor," I said quickly, flying over to the shelves and finding the book.

The cover was hardback leather and the colors were a mix of purple and blues, all darks. I handed it to Doctor Whooves and he skimmed through the pages.

"Interesting," He murmured. "So, this Nightmare Moon, she is actually Princess Luna?"

"Yes," Rainbow replied. "Why do you need to know?"

"Like I said, I can get her back. I just need you guys to do a favor for me."

I yawned stretched my wings. They all were beginning to talk in fast, monotone voices and saying words I couldn`t even pronounce in my head. How would I make a good assistant to the Doctor if I couldn`t understand what he was saying? Or what if all of the assistants he`s had in the past were dim-witted?

The same words were popping out at me over and over again. "Elements of Harmony," they would say, and then began to talk in their monotones.

"And so does that mean you guys would wield the elements?" Doctor Whooves asked.

"I hope so," Twilight muttered, "It`s our only chance if we want even a smidge of luck against her!"

"Then shouldn`t we get working on finding them?" Rarity said.

"I`ll help," I said, raising my hoof in the air.

"Uh, um... Ditzy, sorry, you-you can`t," Pinkie Pie frowned.

"Yeah, you`ll slow us down! We need to find the Elements, not you!" Rainbow laughed.

"Rainbow...!" Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight gasped.

"No, no, it`s alright," I smiled with a large hint of fakery. "I`m tired anyway. I`ll meet you inside of the TARDIS."

I left Twilight`s house quickly and opened the TARDIS door when Doctor Whooves then growled something loudly and chased after me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him from inside.

"I can ask the same to you."

"You know, Ditzy being Ditzy, not being allowed anywhere..." I sighed, my voice shaking as a result of tears about to spill.

"Had a feeling," He sighed, sitting next to me on the ground and looking into my eyes. "Don`t let what they say get to you, alright?"

"How can I not? If anything, I should be used to that," I laughed sarcastically.

The gleam in his eyes turned serious and he frowned. "Why are they so rude to you at all?"

"Why wouldn`t they be?" When he gave me a confused look I pointed at my eyes. "They do some crazy things sometimes, and they blame it on me."

"They shouldn`t be," He repeated again. "Your eyes are very pretty, Ditzy." A blush spread across my cheeks, and I smiled and shook my head.

"I`m being serious," He laughed. "Your eyes make you... you. If they took that away, how unique would you _really_ be? I mean, look at me; I know what unique looks like. And it might be hard sometimes but you shouldn`t give in to their comments."

His kind words made a tear form and drip down my face. His hoof hesitantly reached up and wiped it away. He let it linger there for a second before letting it drop and he looked at the door.

"I think we should be going," He said firmly, getting up and leaving my side.

"Yeah... We should be going." My voice was hardly a whisper, it`s softness deceiving the tears I had just shed. I joined him at the controls and watched him.

**Author`s Note:**

**Figured now the romance and obviousness they like each other would start to pick up. Also, guess what just happened? While writing this I saw I hit over 22,000 words and 123 pages for this story! I normally don`t go over 60, haha! So, brohooves all around! /) /) /) /)**

**And I know what you are thinking, "But this story isn`t as long!"**

**Might I inform you I am currently working on chapter Twenty-Eight. No lie. Yeah, get ready for a long one! And Twenty-Eight might not even be the half-point of the story! **

**- GothicPegasister**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve (Doctor`s Point of View)

"Where are we going?" Ditzy asked.

"To find Celestia, duh," I laughed back. The TARDIS settled down and before she could ask _when_ we had went I grabbed her hoof and pulled her to the castle.

"Doctor, what must make you come at these times?" Princess Celestia asked as soon as the front doors had opened. "Because if you haven`t noticed, we have some serious things – Yes, right to your left, – going on!" She had stopped to talk to a guard.

"I understand, and I already know how to fix it!" I screamed over the noise.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared.

"Elements of Harmony, Princess," I reminded her.

"But you can`t wield them!" Her cry was exasperated and over dramatic, but I knew what she was hinting at.

"But I can see the future and I know who will."

"Don`t keep me under a veil, open my eyes and tell me already!"

"Twilight Sparkler and her friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash," I grinned wildly.

"But that`s-"

"Alright, girls, come on, into the castle!" Twilight Sparkle yelled from the entrance.

I grabbed Ditzy`s hoof again and ran past their field of view, hiding behind a pot. I waited to leave until their backs were to us, and we surprisingly left without a sound.

"That was an intense game of Hide and Seek, huh," I laughed once we had gotten into the TARDIS. "I mean, do you think Princess Celestia believed us?"

"_Us_...?" Ditzy giggled back. "To be honest, I haven`t said a word to her since alerting her of your arrival. Back there, that was all you!"

"Well sorry, I like to have the spotlight on me sometimes..." I shrugged.

We just sat there for a moment before we realized that Nightmare Moon was still about. With a laugh I fired up the TARDIS once more and (on Ditzy`s demand) targeted her house.

The ride was a bit bumpier than usual, I`ll say that much.

"Doctor, why is it so – AH!" Ditzy`s grip on the railings slipped and she flew backwards, sprawled out on a wall (which had turned to the ceiling, if that makes sense) and then when we had returned to the normal position with the ground and ceiling where it should be, I ran to catch her from falling.

"I hope you know you're a Pegasus!" I laughed. The TARDIS was still running, but we just stayed like that, her in my arms, staring at each other sincerely. A large, embarrassed smile crept onto my face and I carefully set her on the ground. "Sorry," I then stammered, running back to the controls.

She just sat there where I had set her down and looked... confused? "I do know I`m a Pegasus, duh," She laughed, her expression turning normal.

"Then why didn`t you just fly around and leave me to the falling?" I laughed again. My smile hadn`t faded a bit since I had gotten to the controls, and although it left ME confused on why it still hadn`t gone away, I liked smiling, so I just shook it off.

"That`s no fun. Plus, you got to catch me! That was like a trust exercise!"

"Well trust me as much as you want, just don`t make that a habit," My smile grew and my grip tightened. "I almost _couldn`t_ catch you!"

She just grinned and flew over to me. "The TARDIS is still going, right?"

"Obviously," I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, I`ll keep flying in case _I_ have to catch _you_," She giggled.

"Don`t bet on it! I`ve been traveling all my life, I can handle a little bit of turbulence!" Her laugh was contagious and I found myself trying not to join her, but eventually giving up.

Then, before I could stop her, she began to mock me. Hooves on her hips, she began to run around the controls and pretends to press buttons and such. "Oh, ello," she cried out. "Oi, come into the TARDIS before the aliens I fight everyday but STILL don`t disappear get you! Blimey, what is _that_, someone knows I`m an alien? Better explain the rest quickly so they don`t understand and take them on a ride through time and space in the TARDIS!"

"Your British accent is kicking in! Spend some more time around me and it will be spot-on perfect!" I said, my face turning red from laughing so hard.

"Oh wait, there`s more, Doctor!" She grinned. "Hey, TARDIS, take us wherever you`d like – just not where you want to go, of course! I know, let`s play some music during _this_ adventure, because it might lift out spirits, and it might make us forget the impending doom outside that door! How about some oldies?"

"That`s a habit I seriously need to break," I admitted. My face had returned to its normal chestnut color that I was still surprised I had gained when I regenerated. Ponies are so weird when you first meet one... But it`s weirder when you`re actually one.

"I give up now," Ditzy said melodramatically, flying over the couch and landing on it with a thump.

"You coming off of the couch or are you staying there forever?" I asked.

"Probably staying here forever – it is pretty darn comfy..."

"Well we are home now!"

She sprung up and ran out of the TARDIS without hesitation and into her house, leaving me to laughing at her reaction.

"Ditzy`s being Ditzy," I said to myself, running after her.

I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and scanned the area outside: "Nothing to be worried about. No anomalies, other than myself..." I read the readings to myself.

"Doctor, aren`t you coming...?" Ditzy asked me from the doorway.

"Oh, right!" I grinned, walking quickly away from the TARDIS. "Sorry about that, just checking."

"Checking what?"

"Anything that might be wrong," I explained. I scanned the area inside of her house and showed her the screwdriver. "See?"

"Oh, okay," She smiled. "So, what are we going to do? Just wait for this storm of ponies to pass?"

"Possibly we do, possibly we don`t." I smirked.

"What would we do if we don`t, and what would we do if we do?" Ditzy was getting frustrated now. She doesn`t really like explaining questions she`s already asked.

"Well, if we _do_, we help Twilight and her friends, but after they treated you that ended that thought..." I muttered. "But if we _don`t_, you`re completely right, we just wait and see what happens."

"Why are you always so mad whenever somepony is mean to me?" Ditzy asked quickly.

"Huh?"

"I-I-I didn`t mean to..."

"No, no, I know how you meant it." I looked away from her for a second and looked at some portraits, walking up to them. "Where`s her dad?"

"What?" Ditzy joined me. Her expression changed to a frown. "Oh... _him_..."

"Yeah, where is he? He isn`t in the picture – oh, Ditzy, did he...?" I met her gaze and felt really guilty for bringing it up.

"He um... left, before Dinky was born. She never met him, and I don`t plan for her to..."

"Terribly sorry to intrude on your life, but, um... why did he leave, exactly?"

"I don`t know, to be honest... I think it was because of me." A tear spilled out on her cheek and I just stared at it.

"You really loved him, didn`t you?" I asked after a pause.

"I used to." She admitted. She caught me staring and smiled, wiping her tear and sniffling. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your family? What happened to them?"

"The Great Time War," I answered.

"Wait, you fought in a war?"

"For 30,000 years every Time Lord did. It was back on Gallifrey."

"What happened to that planet? Did anypony else survive?"

"I don`t think anybody else made it out..." I shrugged, memories being regained and freezing me to my core. "It um... I think it blew up."

She couldn`t find out I did it – she wouldn`t stay around.

"Who was in your family?" Ditzy asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, the usual... everybody..." I frowned. "I had a granddaughter that survived; we began to travel together again."

"Did she...?"

"No, I... she needed to live her own life, away from the time traveling. She was a young woman, and she needed to be free. She couldn`t live with me for the rest of her life, trying to take care of her own grandfather, now should she?"

"Doctor, you`re too young to be a grandfather," She smiled weakly.

"How old did I look?"

"30s, I think? I don`t know, I`m basing that off of your human form."

"Well, that`s about 2,000 years off," I chuckled.

"Were you born with the name 'Doctor'?"

"No, I chose that name."

"Why did you choose 'Doctor', anyway?" She asked.

"Can you imagine me with a name like 'Dentist Whooves'?"

Ditzy laughed, probably imagining that actually happening.

"See?" I elbowed her playfully in the side. Her tears dried and she shut her eyes, her smile still there.

"Whatever," She sighed. "Why are you sticking around in Ponyville, anyway?"

"Do you want honesty?"

"Completely honest answer, please," She smiled weakly.

"I-" Cheering erupted from outside. "Come on, Ditzy! We gotta go!" I laughed, thankful for the interruption.

"Doctor, you never answered my question from earlier!" She yelled grabbing my hoof and pulling me back inside.

"And that question was...?"

"Why are you so mad after someone is mean to me?"

I pondered for a moment and then sighed. "You shouldn`t be treated like that."

"Who`s to say I should be?"

"_I_ am saying you shouldn`t be."

"And why are you saying that?"

"Because..." I thought of how to word this. My stomach clenched up in knots and I looked into her eyes.

"What is it, Doctor?" She seemed impatient.

**Author`s Note: Well, well, well, seems like somepony is going to say something important! I won`t be mean, I`ll post a second chapter, don`t worry, haha!**

**- GothicPegasister**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen (Derpy`s Point of View)

The Doctor said nothing; he just walked closer to me until he could probably hear my heart beating out of my chest.

"Ditzy, I think I like you," He whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened at this and I wondered if he was kidding, but his serious gaze told me otherwise. His old eyes, so sincere, so experienced... they stared into me and I knew this was reality. This wasn`t a dream, this wasn`t a fantasy, this was a beautiful, beautiful reality I`ve been wanting all along.

"That`s why I haven`t left."

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and embraced him for what ended after a few seconds. When I looked up his eyes were shut, he was blushing furiously, and a faint smile played out on his lips.

"Doctor, I don`t know what to say."

"It`s fine if you don`t feel like this towards me. I`ve just wanted to tell you this for a while, and-"

"Me too," I interrupted him.

"R-r-really...?" He stammered.

"Why would I lie?" I quoted him.

His smile grew wider and he embraced me again.

"Mom, Doctor...?" Dinky asked from the steps.

"Huh?" I asked, slowly remembering what was going on.

"Hey, why are you up? Shouldn`t you be sleeping?" the Doctor reminded her.

"I heard cheering from outside. Can we go look?"

I laughed quietly and nodded, and she ran down the steps towards me. Clutching her hoof and winking at the Doctor, we all stepped outside and saw that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were riding in on a chariot.

"Wait, does that mean that Nightmare Moon is gone?" I asked the Doctor, who merely smiled and nodded, his blue eyes searching the crowd.

"Let`s go join them, shall we?" He suggested, raising his voice so I can hear him over how loud the music was.

(Later That Night)

"So, Dinky is asleep this time, right?" Doctor Whooves asked with a laugh.

"I believe so," I answered.

"Good," He smiled. He took my hoof and led me into the TARDIS.

"What are we doing now?" I asked him.

"Where do you want to go? You know, a celebratory 'We-Didn`t-All-Die-Today' adventure?"

"I still don`t know any planets," I reminded him.

His goofy smile faded but then became even bolder. "Hey, how about this place," He asked. "Figure we can go and see my secondary hometown?"

"'Secondary hometown'...?" I asked him.

"London, of course, back on Earth," He gave me a 'duh' look.

"Sounds good," I smiled back.

"Well then, Allons-y!" He screamed.

**Author`s Note:**

**Adorable, right? No? Okay, at least I tried. Hope you enjoyed!**

**- GothicPegasister**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen (Doctor`s Point of View)

It was awkward – like, insanely awkward telling her. But here we are, back in the TARDIS... I thought she was going to reject me. I`ve always feared that.

The TARDIS roared to life and it groaned and ached trying to get itself to London. The ride hadn`t hit much turbulence this time (at least, not as much).

"Doctor, are we really going to have this happen to us _AGAIN_?" Ditzy sighed, gripping onto the railings.

"Perhaps," I answered back with an insane smile. We both changed back to our human form, and we just stared at each other with anxious eyes and wicked grins.

"Do you think it stopped?" We both asked each other in unison, causing us to laugh.

"I believe it has," I admitted. "My, sometimes the TARDIS is bumpier than when I sailed on the _Titanic_..."

"Wait, what`s the _Titanic_?"

"The boat version or the alien space ship version? I almost died on both." I raised my eyebrows. "Now, how about we go check out our surroundings?"

Ditzy nodded and followed me, only to stop halfway and run back. "Doctor, guess what?"

"What is it?"

"Catch!" She flung my sonic screwdriver across the room and I just barely missed it.

"I take it your used to this fingers stuff?" I laughed.

"Yup! We can go now."

I grinned widely, grabbed her hand, and ran out the door. I almost immediately got a response from Ditzy.

"This place is amazing!" She gasped. "How long did you live here, again?"

"Ditzy, I swear, you never learn," I chuckled. "I live _everywhere_."

"So what can we do while we are here?" Ditzy`s hand grasped tighter on mine and she smiled, still looking at Big Ben, which we had parked right outback of.

"Stargazing at a planetarium, science museums, we could go on the London Eye; we could look around London from the Shard..."

"Oh, so you`ve obviously done all of this before?"

"Quite possibly, actually," I shrugged. "Because I have all of time and space to explore, I can do everything here twice in less than an hour. But to answer your question, there`s one thing I have never done here."

"What is that?"

"Follow me," I smiled, leading her back into the TARDIS.

"Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere within a short distance, but still in the same general area we are, only raised a few hundred feet higher." My madman-smile returned.

"Alright, but if we die, you better make sure we both regenerate," She giggled.

Where did I make the TARDIS take us?

"Come on, you might want to keep your balance!" I laughed, grabbing Ditzy`s hand and pulling her out of the TARDIS.

"Where did you take me this time?" She asked.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I was a Pegasus, remember?!"

"Right, sorry."

She looked around and was awe-stricken. "Where are we, again?"

"Ditzy, love, we are on Big Ben!"

The black night sky and all of its stars welcomed us into the view. The green lights on the columns blinded us for a few moments, but although it was way too bright and never faded, we adjusted our eyes to it. We heard the clock`s quiet ticking, and I remembered that it was only a minute past midnight, so we had a while until the bell`s exaggerated ringing would echo throughout the town.

"This is... this is so beautiful," She repeated, laying on her back and admiring the view out of the corner of her eye. "Why haven`t you done this before?"

I joined her on the floor and sighed. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I was waiting for someone special to share the view with, and I can`t think of anyone else to share it with right now."

Ditzy`s blush returned to her face and she smiled. "So you haven`t done this with anyone else? Like... um..."

Although it pained me to repeat their names, I did it anyway. "Not with Rose, not with Donna, not with Martha..."

"Yeah, them... What ever happened to them, anyway?"

"Well, Rose is stuck in another dimension living out her life as we speak. Martha`s off and married. Donna... I think she should still be on Earth. I left her so she would be safe while trying to fight the Master, I believe. **(Author`s Note: Apologies if this is the wrong episode, let me know please, and I didn`t want this Doctor Whooves to be the one based off of Matt Smith`s 11****th****Doctor, so I didn`t say he regenerated, because that would mean he wouldn't be the Doctor Whooves based off of David Tenants 10****th****Doctor, and that`s the Doctor Whooves I ship Ditzy Doo/Derpy with.)**"

"Oh."

"Yeah," I sighed. "On the Brightside, at least they are still alive."

"I guess so." Her expression remained blank, one eye looking at me, the other looking towards the moon.

"Hey, um, Ditzy, are you okay? You seem a little... out of it."

"I don`t know. I`m tired I guess," She shrugged, her smile quickly returning for a split second.

"You`re not tired, Ditzy. Something`s up, what is it?"

It took her a few minutes, but she finally cleared her throat and turned to her side, facing me. "You won`t be mad, will you?"

"When will I be mad?"

She gulped and looked at me in the eye. "I`m scared, Doctor."

"Of me, the TARDIS, or the whole thing in general...?" I laughed quietly.

"Everything... I don`t want to leave you like those other girls," She sniffled. "I don`t want to die because of something I did or something you do."

"Oh, Ditzy, why didn`t you say this earlier?" I asked her, pulling her towards me. She rested her head against my chest and started to silently cry.

"I was scared to," She admitted.

"You don`t have to worry about anything, okay? As long as I am with you, not even a Dalek can get you. And I am promising you that, alright?" I rested my arm around her shoulders and ran my fingers through her hair to calm her down. "Nothing can get you."

"But how do you know that?" Her puffy red eyes looked up and for a second fear sparkled in them.

"Don`t be silly! I would never let them take you. You`re not going to go anywhere, love."

"Thank you," She smiled, trying to stop her crying. "I`m sorry I said I was scared."

"You are allowed to be scared – just because you`re a traveler doesn`t mean you have to cancel any emotions," I laughed softly.

"Doctor, I-"

I interrupted her, planting a long kiss onto her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen (Derpy`s Point of View)

We just stayed like that for a while, in each other`s arms, staring out into the oblivion. Neither one of us wanted this moment to end.

The bells thought otherwise.

"That`s so loud!" I laughed over the noise after we had retreated back into the TARDIS.

"Tell me about it!" He began to run around the control panel yelling out names of what he was pressing and pulling, but I still couldn`t hear over the bell. Within a few seconds it became quieter, than grew louder, and then became quieter again until it was completely silent.

"Sweet, sweet silence," I laughed.

"Okay, so you seem to not be deaf, that`s good," The Doctor smiled sincerely.

"Where did you take us now?" I asked him.

"Just the other side of London, that`s all. The ringing is a bit quieter around here," He smiled.

"What time is it?"

"About 1 in the morning, why...?" He laughed.

"Just wondering," I shrugged. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I suppose we can... hm... I really need to think things through before I do things, now don`t I?" He shrugged.

"What if we just walk around?" I suggested.

"Walking, that`s good. I like walking."

"Sure you do," I giggled. He held my hand in his and we walked outside.

"So, are you hungry...? I have a few pounds to spend," He smiled, heading towards a 24-hour bakery. "And I already know what you want, too."

"Wait, who would work at a 24 hour bakery? Why do they even have them, anyway?" I slightly laughed.

"For people like us that wake up at two in the morning and remembered they didn`t eat anything all day, duh," He laughed.

He opened the door for me, his long brown coat flying towards the inside from the wind outside.

"Ditzy, grab a seat, I can order," He smiled.

I returned the expression and went to the far corner of the room. The floors were a golden brown-colored wood, the walls white tiled with red outlines, windows starting at the floor and ending at the ceiling dotting the walls, letting in the moonlight.

_This place is pretty cool, I guess,_ I thought to myself. _I wonder if the Doctor was ever here before_.

We were the only ones (other than the baker, of course) that were in this "bakery" and it made me feel anxious. I wiped the worried expression off of my face when I saw the Doctor coming back with two muffins in his hand.

"Here," he laughed, placing one on a plate and sliding it towards me.

I couldn`t see the guy behind the counter anymore. "Where is the baker?" I asked.

"Said he went out to smoke a cigarette," He frowned. "He keeps it up he`ll be dead in no time."

"They can do that to you?"

"Yeah, and they are addictive too. Everybody wants to buy them, but even when they need to quit, they buy more." He shrugged.

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Of course not," He said. "I understand even if I die from that I will regenerate, but I`d rather not have to pay for that junk."

I nodded slightly and bit into my muffin. "Do you think you`d regenerate into a girl?"

"I dunno – there are such things as female Time Lords, obviously, but that`d be kind of awkward for you, huh?" He laughed. "I mean, I`d regenerate into a girl. I`d have to wear dresses and makeup! Not a pretty sight if you ask me."

"I don`t know, it might be funny,"

"Yeah, but funny and pretty things are completely different in_ that _situation, especially when it involves me!"

I tried to push away an image of him in a dress and makeup but before I could I started to laugh so hard I began to cry.

"Got an image?" He smiled.

"You know it," I giggled.

"I tend to have that effect, huh?"

"Most likely – no one would be able to forget you, pony or human form," I smiled back.

"Didn`t think about it like that," He smirked.

We talked for a few more minutes before we had finished our meal, left our tip on the table, and began to walk again.

"So, just walking, right?" I asked.

"Just walking, unless there`s an attraction or place you`d like to visit...?" His eyes were desperate. Obviously, he was out of ideas, so he looked to me. I think he forgets I have never been or heard of London before.

"Um... well, right now, an attraction I want to visit involves me sleeping at home," I laughed.

"Alright, come on then!" As soon as he grabbed my hand rain started pouring down on us and silent lightning lit up the sky.

I stared at him with a "did-you-seriously-just-do-that" look, and he laughed.

"I cross my hearts, I didn`t do that!"

**Author`s Note:**

**Aw, a little unofficial date in London - who likes that idea? *raises hand* Sorry the update came a tad later than expected! Hard homework is hard, I guess.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (Doctor`s Point of View)

I took of my coat and handed it to Ditzy, who put it over our heads in an effort to keep us from being soaked in the rain. Didn`t really work, I`ll say that much.

"For an alien, I would think you could stop this weather," She said sarcastically.

"For a human you sure have a lot of high expectations," I shot back with a smile.

"Your so rude, but I don`t care," She laughed.

"Good," I laughed, holding out an arm and stopping her from moving.

"Doctor, the TARDIS is right there! Why did you stop walking?" She asked.

I said nothing, I just kissed her. It shocked her, but eventually she calmed down and dropped the coat with a laugh.

"Hey, I paid good money for that coat," I joked when we took a breath.

"Well now you will have to again," She laughed, wrapping her arms around me and planting her lips on mine again.

The rain kept pouring, lightning streaking the sky like fireworks on the Fourth of July. It was completely silent, everyone around us in their houses asleep, the bell`s silent ticking not heard. It was like one of those perfect movie moments, except I was way older than her. I laughed a bit when I remembered that.

"What`s so funny?" She asked with a large smile on her face.

"I was just thinking, that`s all," I smiled back.

"That`s your answer to everything," She playfully punched my side.

I picked up my drenched coat that inconveniently was thrown into a puddle and held it out.

"How much do you dare me to put it on? My suits already soaked, it wouldn`t matter," I asked, a wry smile breaking out on my face.

"Oh my god, I dare you to infinity!"

"Too bad," I smiled, wrapping it around her before she could protest. She let out a high pitched scream and shivered. "Look, it isn`t so bad!"

"What do you mean 'it isn`t so bad', it`s freezing cold!" She laughed.

"Now you're the Derptor!" My smile grew 10 times larger when I yelled that.

"Oh you know what, you asked for this," She wrapped her arms around me and the soaked coat filtered into my skin.

"You know what, I feel bad for doing that to you now, because that really IS cold!" I laughed trying to shrug it off.

"Nope, sorry Doctor, I can stay like this forever."

"Dare to test that?" The rain picked up and again she stared at me. "Ditzy, just because I am otherworldly doesn`t mean I can control weather!"

"Sure you can`t," She giggled.

"Here," I took the coat from her and wrapped it around me again, letting it flow down to almost the ground. "No shame," I smiled, my arms spread out wide.

"Shut up and get in the TARDIS," She laughed again.

"Alright, Derptor," I laughed, walking into the door and holding it open from inside.

"Is that my nickname now?" She asked, following me inside.

"I don`t know, is it?"

"You and your riddles," She sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"And I have a British accent – it just got so much worse."

She laughed at my remark and sat up. "What`s the time, Doc?"

"Got about – oh, has it been that long? It`s 3 AM, look at that!" I gasped.

"Yeah, how about we head back to Ponyville," She suggested.

"Whatever you say – just remember, this is a TIME machine too," I reminded her.

She groaned and slouched against the couch again, almost falling off when the TARDIS started. "Not funny!" She pouted, getting up and onto the floor.

"Sorry to make the Princess cry, better call a _wa_mbulance, huh?" I teased, making her power to try not to smile fade.

"Shut up," She laughed.

"That`s not nice," I frowned with an obvious hint of fakery as the TARDIS landed. "We`re outside of your house, 9:00 PM, same day we left."

Now in pony forms, Ditzy cleared her throat and got my attention. She kissed me and smiled, walking outside. "Goodnight, Doctor!" She called out.

"Goodnight," I mumbled to the empty spaces of air that stood in place of where she was. I heard her front door close and I started to breathe again.

"This is all too real," I laughed to myself, taking off my suit and jacket and throwing it in the washing machine.

"I just hope it isn`t a dream..." I snickered.

"Who would have thought this much could have happened over the course of two days? What would Dinky think? Gosh, I don`t even think that Dinky would be able to see me as a contestant for a father," I laughed to myself. The engines roared. I began to walk to my bedroom but sleep was the last thing I was thinking of doing.

Get your minds out of the gutter.

"Do you think Ditzy might want a gift?" I asked the TARDIS. "What if – oh, just like River Song`s! I still can`t believe she would`ve become my wife in the next regeneration. Too bad, cause then I became a pony. Not like I would have been able to last a day with her," I laughed to myself. "But she might not know how to use it – she knows how to work the sonic, but-" The engines creaked and groaned. "-I`m trying to be clever...!" I shouted back at it, adding in a laugh so she knew I was kidding.

"But where can I find that? I could... but that means... oh well, a hard to make gift is better than none, I suppose. But what`s the occasion? What if I don`t have time? Oh wait, I can travel through time, silly me!" I grabbed a few of my older sonic screwdrivers I had tucked away in the back of a dresser, and ran into the main control room. "Alright then, TARDIS, allons-y...!"

**Author`s Note:**

**Things are getting good? Nope. Because I am uploading a second chapter, and I hated myself for writing it. But the show must go on, and I upload two chapters on Fridays. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen (Derpy`s Point of View)

_"__Hey, Derptor," The Doctor smiled once I walked into the TARDIS. He had a goofy grin on his face and it said he had an idea._

_"__Where are we going today?" I asked, walking over to him and pecking his cheek._

_"__Where do you want to go?"_

_"__You ask me that every time, and you should know I never have an answer," I said, making us both laugh._

_"__Well, what if we go-"_

_"__Oh, Sweetie, how about we visit the moon? I remember when you took me to see the moon, it was absolutely beautiful! Well, I remember, but you don`t. It was in the future." A mare`s voice called out._

_The Doctor`s eyes went wide and he looked around. _

_"__Who is that?" _

_"__Oh, but who are you?" The mare began to ask again, stepping into view: a curly red headed earth pony with a red question mark for a cutie mark. "Sweetie, I thought you said there wouldn`t be any companions anymore! You`re such a liar... but you`re a cute liar," She laughed._

_"__Doctor, WHO IS THAT...?" My voice was loud and raspy, and tears threatened to spill._

_"__Um..." His eyes darted between us. His eyes were humongous, almost the size of a planet if I were exaggerating. _

_He was hiding something from me, and he knew I knew._

_"__I`m his wife," The grey bodied mare happily said. "Well, soon I will be."_

_"__Doctor...?" I began to back away._

_"__Ditzy, I can explain-" His hoof reached out for me but I turned around._

_"__Don`t bother!" I cried, running out of the TARDIS and back into my house._

I sat up quickly, tears drying on my face. It was a dream; it was all a dream... The mare`s voice still rattled in my head: "Sweetie..." She called him "Sweetie".

I groaned as I got out of bed. "6:00 in the morning... at least it is a Sunday and I don`t have to go to work."

"Good morning, Mommy!" Dinky smiled, but stopped dead in her tracks. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I just... had a bad dream, that`s all," I returned a weaker smile.

"I had a fantastic dream!" She laughed. "I dreamt I was a Pegasus and I could fly around, almost like the TARDIS! Speaking of, how is the Doctor?"

"Oh, oh, um, he`s... good," I smiled.

"You guys go anywhere else?"

I recalled the events that had occurred back in London. "We visited Earth yesterday, if that counts for anything. It was absolutely breath-taking, and he was really, really funny..."

"Oh, Earth? Do you think I can travel with him one day, too?"

"Perhaps when you`re older, my little muffin," I hugged her. "Now, you`re friend`s gonna come to our house in an hour, you better get ready." Her friend was Sweetie Belle, and Rarity always lets Sweetie Belle come over and spend the entire day and night on Sundays so she can work in peace and quiet.

"Okay, Mom!"

"I`ll be back before she gets here!" I called out as I cleaned up my face from the dried tears and went out to the TARDIS.

I knocked on the door and it swung open. The Doctor`s sonic screwdriver was pulsing loudly so I knew he was here.

"Hey, Doctor!" I smiled.

"Ditzy – oh, you`re up early, huh...?" He was standing in front of his bed and he tried to cover something up from vision.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "Whatchya got there?"

"Oh, this old thing...? Nothing, absolutely nothing," He stammered, grabbing his screwdriver and locking the bedroom door. He walked me over to the controls.

"Is there something you`re hiding from me?"

"Nope," He smiled.

"Well... okay then."

"You look distressed, are you alright?" He asked.

"I`m just tired, okay?"

The mare`s voice rang in my head again... _"Sweetie..." "Married soon..."_

"No, you aren`t tired. Something happened."

"Something alright," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Just a bad dream," I frowned. He stared at me for a moment before coming closer.

"You`ve been crying, Ditzy... What happened in your dream?"

"It`s... Nothing, just a bad dream, it`s no big deal..."

"If you cry it is a big deal! So what happened?" His voice sounded desperate and he was being sincere. It pained me, a horrifyingly strong explosion in my heart.

"It was just... I forget."

"Ditzy...?"

"Please, Doctor, I really, really forget. Can we drop this now?"

"Sorry," He muttered. He kissed the top of my forehead as an apology and I felt my cheeks warmed. He smiled when he saw that, which only made it deepen.

"Just... is there anyone else?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... any other people you`ve loved. Were there any others?"

"Well, obviously, my wife from back on Gallifrey, but she`s... she`s already long gone. She was on her last regeneration... And then there were my kids," He frowned.

"I`m sorry to hear that," I sighed. "But did they give you any nicknames? What did they call you?"

"My wife called me by my name, but in public she called me 'the Doctor', like everyone else, including Jenny, obviously. And no, I had no nicknames." His expression turned worried as he seemed to have it pieced together. "You don`t... You don`t think I have been... cheating, have you?"

"NO, no, no, no!" I reassured him. "I would never!"

"Okay, good," He sighed. "But... do you ever have a suspicion?"

"The more you ask me if I have been having suspicions, the more I`m getting," I admitted.

"Well don`t, alright? I would never do anything behind your back." He held my hoof in his and we both leaned in for a kiss.

Not even three seconds after we kissed I heard somepony gasp. "Sweetie," The mare said, "I didn`t know I would see you here!"

**Author`s Note:**

**Well, well, well... look who showed up to the party.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The Unexpected Visit (Doctor`s Point of View)

The interruption was from a grey bodied earth pony with curly red hair and a red question mark for a cutie mark.

Ditzy leaned back away from me. "Doctor, why did she call you Sweetie?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, who is this?"

(Now Listen to "Leave Out All the Rest: Linkin Park")

River Song...

"Oh, um..."

"Doctor, who is this...?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh, hello, dear, I`m River Song, and I`m the Doctor`s long-lost wife!" She laughed.

"Doctor, she`s lying, she has to be!" Ditzy`s eyes became larger and I looked between the two mares.

"Sweetie, what is she talking about?" River came closer and was now right next to Ditzy. "Can we go to the moon now? My TARDIS broke down!"

Her eyes still looking through mine, Ditzy allowed a few tears to fall. "I knew it... you were hiding something!" She looked pained, and it seemed a headache had begun to grow inside of her head. She held one hoof to where her temple would be in her human form.

"Oh, did I miss something?" River asked. She looked genuinely surprised.

"How dare you?!"Ditzy asked, stomping her hoof.

"Ditzy, I-"

"Don`t bother!" She sobbed, running off. "It`s too late! Anything I have ever felt for you is GONE! You`re just a big mean stallion with a blue box who pretends to be hero! But you`re no hero, and you don`t deserve what you have or what you can do!" She slammed the door shut so hard the TARDIS vibrated.

"Who was that?" River asked.

"I..." I couldn`t speak.

Her words stung like she had slapped me three million times. _"Anything I have ever felt for you is GONE!"_

I walked right past River and unlocked my bedroom door, relocking it once I was inside so she couldn`t come in.

The gift I wanted to make for Ditzy still was lying on my bed, wrapped up in a blanket so she couldn`t see it. I took off the blanket and shut my eyes, holding it in my hooves.

_Dinky gasped. "Mommy, look!" She screeched._

_"__What is the big id—huh?!" Ditzy said as she walked in from the kitchen. "How did you, what the, why...?"_

_"__Screwdriver, if you must know."_

_"__I have a screwdriver too, and it doesn`t do that!"_

_"__This one is sonic. It`s a sonic screwdriver, Ditzy."_

_"__I... What else can it do?"_

_"__Anything you could imagine!" I smiled enthusiastically. _

I had made Ditzy her own sonic screwdriver because she would always wonder how they worked. When I thought of the idea it seemed genius, but now it felt lifeless in my grasp.

_"__Anything I have ever felt for you is GONE!"_

I collapsed against my bed, my head hitting my pillow, allowing myself to cry.

I`ve messed up. I`ve messed up. It`s my fault. It`s all my fault.

_"__Anything I have ever felt for you is GONE!"_

_"__You`re just a big mean stallion with a blue box who pretends to be a hero! _

_"__You`re no hero, and you don`t deserve what you have or what you can do!"_

_"__It`s GONE!"_

**Author`s Note:**

**I. Hate. Myself. For. Adding. This. Into. The. Story.**

**But I guess it had to be done. Literally my stomach is in knots rereading this. Sorry :/ **

**- GothicPegasister**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen (Derpy`s Point of View)

(Listen to "Leave Out All the Rest: Linkin Park)

I flew as fast as possible into my room and proceeded to sob against my pillow. I had thought I loved him, but even worse, I thought he loved me...

"Mommy...?" Dinky asked from my doorframe.

"Please... leave me alone," I cried.

"No, Mom, you`re there when I cry, I`m here when you cry." She came up and sat next to me on my bed. "What happened?"

"The Doctor... He..."

Dinky waited patiently for an answer and I began to cry harder.

"I thought he loved me... I thought I loved him... why did he lie?" I asked myself. "I thought we shared the same feelings for each other... what ever happened to him promising 'I`ll never let anything happen to you?!'"

"It`s alright, Mom, just let it out, just cry..." She patted my back and I looked up at her, wrapping a wing around her.

"I love you, Dinky... Just stay away from Doctor Whooves, okay?" I asked her, although the words hurt me to say it.

"Was he being mean to you?"

"Yes, he was..." Dinky snuggled against me, but the doorbell rang. "If that`s Sweetie Belle, let her in... I`ll only be a minute."

Dinky nodded, kissed my cheek, and shut the door behind her. Sweetie Belle`s voice rang throughout halls.

My crying picked up and I stayed like that for half an hour.

_That liar_, I thought to myself. _That stupid, mean liar! He thinks he can cheat on me with another mare! I knew it... I knew it! My dream was right for once!_

_He`s probably kissing that mare right now! Not heartbroken at all!_

"Miss Hooves...?" Sweetie Belle asked.

The word "Hooves", although it wasn`t the proper spelling, made my crying situation worsen.

"Sweetie Belle...?" I asked, picking up my head to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I`m not," I frowned weakly, "But you shouldn`t worry about me. Are you fillies' hungry? I should probably make some lunch, shouldn`t I? Yes, lunch would take my mind off of things." I sniffled and wiped my tears, slowly getting off of my bed. My pillow was thoroughly soaked from all of the tears I had just shed.

"Oh, hey mom, are you alright now?" Dinky asked from downstairs when she saw me coming downstairs.

I nodded solemnly and headed for the kitchen. I didn`t have the heart to bake, but it would get my mind off of things.

And I almost burnt down the kitchen... twice.

_"__Now, now, Ditzy, don`t burn your muffins! What`d they ever do to you?"_ The Doctor`s joking voice echoed in my head.

"No, don`t think about him," I swallowed back tears.

_"__You can always use the oven in the TARDIS, you know, you don`t have to leave and go to your house,"_ The Doctor reminded me.

"No, stop it!" I yelled at myself, causing the girls to look up at me. "I`m alright," I promised them. "Just go back to your coloring."

"What are you drawing, Sweetie Belle?" Dinky asked.

"I`m drawing my sister, Rarity, making a dress... It`s so pretty, I wish she would let me model it in a show!" Sweetie Belle sighed happily. "What are _you_ drawing?" Dinky moved a paper in her direction. "Who is this?"

"A big meanie head," Dinky pouted.

"Why is he mean?"

I walked over to the table.

"He made Mommy cry."

And there, on the white sheet of paper, was a perfectly drawn picture of Doctor Whooves. I was flying around in the background.

"I made a few more, too!" Dinky smiled.

The last two papers consisted of this: in one, Doctor Whooves and I were entering the TARDIS. In the other, we were hugging in the living room.

"Did you love him, Ditzy?" Sweetie Belle asks. "You two are so cute together."

I covered my mouth with my hoof and ran off to the kitchen.

"I feel like I`m going to throw up," I cried.

**Author`s Note:**

**So, a bit of a misunderstanding, huh? Ugh, these chapters... I literally feel so many feels when I reread the past chapters (17-19)... why must I write? And the song for this made me cry. And it gets better from here... *evilly smirks***

**- GothicPegasister**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty (Doctor`s Point of View)

(Now Listen to: "The Last Night: Skillet")

River knocked on my door. "Doctor, it`s been an hour! Stop moping around!"

"You don`t understand, River!" I yelled back. "It`s your fault, anyway!"

"Don`t make me come in there," She growled.

I groaned, slowly walked to the door, unlocked it, and sat on my bed covering my face with my hooves.

"Now, who was that?" She asked, taking a seat on a chair I had in the corner of my room.

"Ditzy Doo..."

"And why was Ditzy Doo so important? Tell me everything."

"I loved her, River, more than I`ve ever loved anyone else EVER. That`s a lot for me to admit, and you know that. She knew all of my secrets, not including my name, that`s a given... Blimey, I really messed up...

"She was the first one I met in Ponyville. The TARDIS acted up and brought me here, and Ditzy was there just... watching. We`ve been through so much."

"You loved her more than Rose Tyler? Sorry to say her name..."

"Yes, I do," I admitted. "I really, really do."

"But... what happened?"

"Are you stupid, River?" I yelled. "YOU showed up, and she got the wrong idea of YOU!"

"Oi, I wouldn`t have said that if I knew you two were dating!"

"You shouldn`t have come at all," I muttered. "Now look at me! She thinks I was cheating on her with YOU!"

"I`ll admit, you look like you got hit by a train."

"If my hearts could regenerate the same way we do, they would have regenerated twice today," I told her.

"That bad, huh..."

"Now she probably won`t even talk to me. I made her cry, River! I made her CRY!" Tears of my own started to pour out of my eyes. "I feel like a monster!"

"Settle down," River instructed me.

"I can`t! How can I, River? How...?" I buried my face deeper into my hooves. "I`ve messed up... This is my entire fault!"

"Yes, it is, but I know how you can make this up to her. Win back her heart!"

"God, you make it seem so easy..."

"I`m a girl, and I know exactly what girls like and don`t like," She smiled.

"Ditzy wasn`t ordinary, alright...? You can`t truly think – you`ve went into the future, didn`t you?"

"Spoilers," She raised a hoof to her lips.

"River, please, whatever is going to happen shouldn`t be forced. She might need time to cope, you know?" I had slowed down but I was still crying. I wiped away a few tears.

"You`re a sorry sap of stallion, aren`t you," She whispered.

"Obviously," I muttered. "Please, just leave me to my thoughts. I need some time to think..."

"Whatever you say, Doc," And with that she left.

_"It`s GONE… It`s all GONE!"_

I shook her voice from my head and slowly got up off of my bed. I thought of what might make her know it wasn`t like that, that I wasn`t doing anything with River.

"A letter," I weakly smiled, sitting at the table with a pen and paper.

**Author`s Note:**

**Sadly enough i forgot until just now to upload a chapter. And since this is short, expect chapter twenty one!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One (Dinky`s Point of View)

"It`s alright," I told my mom. "Sweetie Belle and I are fine on our own. Go nap or whatever."

"Dinky, thank you..." Mom smiled weakly, tears forming in her eyes. She shut her bedroom door quietly and I walked back downstairs to Sweetie Belle.

"It`s that bad, huh?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think she really loved him."

"It`s so obvious," She frowned. "I wish there was no such thing as heartbreak."

"Oh, what if we try and help?"

"What could we do?"

"Sweetie, you have an amazing voice! What if you sang her a song?"

"What song?"

"Um... Maybe you can write one?"

"And what will you do?" Sweetie was intrigued.

"I can draw some pictures? Oh, what if I get Doctor Whooves to apologize?"

"But I thought you told me he was a meanie head? I don`t want to talk to a meanie head."

"True, but what else might help?"

"I don`t know," Sweetie shrugged, starting a fresh drawing.

"What are you drawing now?" I asked after a few seconds.

"I`m drawing Ditzy," She explained. "See? Golden eyes and hair, grey body,"

"I think I`m going to-" There was a knock on the door and then somepony galloping off. "-get the door, apparently."

Except when I opened the door, nopony was there, the TARDIS was gone, and a paper was laid on the doormat.

"_Ditzy Doo_" It read.

"It`s a note!" I laughed.

"What does it say, what does it say?" Sweetie Belle asked.

I carefully opened the envelope and read it aloud.

(Listen to "The Last Night: Skillet" (Restart It If It`s Already On))

_Ditzy Doo_

I needed to tell you something, remind you something, but since there is no good way of talking to you now, it seemed needed to write.

In case you haven`t noticed, it`s the Doctor. I know what you might be feeling right now, hate, anger, sadness, or maybe even happiness, I wouldn`t know. And just because it is me writing, it doesn`t mean you should throw this letter away.

The thing I was hiding on my bed was a gift. I had spent all of the night before and then some learning how to make it. It should be attached to the bottom: if we aren`t going to talk or go on adventures anymore, I figured you should have something of your own in case you find your own TARDIS or have to head into battle, haha – a sonic screwdriver of your own.

River Song was from my future. Yes, I won`t lie to you, we were going to get married, but not for a VERY LONG TIME! She`s a Time Lord too if you haven`t guessed already.

"What`s a Time Lord?" Sweetie Belle asked. I shrugged in response and began to read again.

She`s okay, I guess. Don`t tell her I said this, though, but I would rather marry a Dalek right now. That wasn`t what I was thinking before I met you. In fact, I was kind of confused. But then I met you, here in Ponyville, and I threw her away for you.

I wonder why, huh.

River Song might love me, but I don`t in return (like I said, Dalek River Song).

From the moment I was in Equestria I was confused – I mean, you were a human for a few hours, you know how weird it is changing from hooves to hands and hands to hooves – and there you were, a beautiful mare, just sweeping me off of my feet (literally, because you are a Pegasus) and explaining how to be a pony.

In case you didn`t know, I`m not angry – I`m heartbroken, to be specific. I never said a word to her during this regeneration. We haven`t dated EVER, and I don`t think we will.

But do you know who I`d rather date?

Obvious choice: YOU.

Ditzy, I want you back. I still have feelings for you and I know you do to in return for me. Every place I went, I planned it specifically. Of course, some things didn`t go as planned, that`s a given. But I didn`t care because I was with you.

I`m sorry to break your heart, I`m sorry to be someone different for that split second in your eyes – I don`t care what you say, I made you cry, and I didn`t mean to. I really, sincerely, never EVER wanted to see you break down in tears, no matter what the occasion. That made me feel helpless, and I never want to make us feel like that again...

I wanted you to know this.

I love you, Ditzy Doo.

_The Doctor_

** PS, Meet me at Sugarcube Corner at noon today**

I stared at the letter with widened eyes. Sweetie Belle`s eyes were moist and she blinked a few times.

"He really loved her..." She sighed.

"MOM," I screamed, "MOMMY!"

"What is it?" She asked, flying down as fast as possible.

"You were wrong! You were_ SO_ wrong!" I handed her the letter and she stopped breathing for a second.

"You read it, didn't you?"

"We`re sorry, Ditzy, we were curious..." Sweetie Belle admitted for us.

"No, no, it`s okay." She began to read the letter and we were watching for any expressions.

After five minutes, she dropped the letter to the ground and slowly grabbed the envelope, pulling out a sonic screwdriver. She gasped and allowed a few tears to fall.

"We`re sorry," I frowned.

"It-it-it isn`t your fault," She stammered. "I need to talk to him."

"Sugarcube Corner, read the bottom." I told her.

Mom focused her eyes and frowned when a tear dropped onto the paper. She held the screwdriver in one hoof, the note in the other.

"Mom, do you still love him?" I asked her after a few seconds.

"I... um..." She looked around nervously. "Yes. Yes, I love him. And if you will excuse me, I have to go in my room." She was acting calm, but we all knew that as soon as her door was closed she would scream in happiness and literally have a party.

"I think our work here is done," Sweetie Belle whispered.

**Author`s Note:**

**A bit adorable and sappy at the same time, huh? A bit of what I was going for. And it only gets better from here!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two (Doctor and Ditzy`s Point of View)

I had to move the TARDIS away. If Ditzy was going to answer, she`d disregard my letter when she saw the TARDIS.

"You know," I told the Old Girl. "It`s weird. I`m... what is this feeling? I`m not anxious... I`m... _scared_?"

"This is awkward," I said to myself. "I`ve never felt scared before. It did feel awfully old-fashioned to write a letter, though." I smiled. "I just hope she accepts my apology.

"I could go into the future... just to see if she did? But... no, if I want to be completely honest with myself and her, I should wait it out... it`s only three hours or so."

But wow, did those three hours go by slow.

I spent more than two talking to myself, practicing what I would say. The other I was frantically running about the TARDIS and making sure I wasn`t late.

(Ditzy`s Point of View)

"Hey, girls, how about you two just wait inside? I can give you a few bits to buy something," I said to them. We had already been waiting at Sugarcube Corner for a while, and the Doctor was almost an hour late.

"We`re not hungry," They said in unison.

(Listen to "Yours to Hold: Skillet")

"Well... You know what, we should go. He obviously wanted to play with my emotions again," I whimpered. "I actually believed him with his note. It`s too bad he decided to set me up..."

I turned away and held their hooves, walking back home.

"DITZY!" His voice yelled.

(Doctor`s Point of View)

She heard my voice and spun around. Sweetie Belle and Dinky smiled at each other and began to murmur something with large smiles spread across their faces.

"Doctor...?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but as soon as she saw me she flew towards me faster than it seemed anypony`s record.

Within seconds she was embracing me so tightly I couldn`t breathe, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I`m sorry, I`m so sorry," She cried.

"I should have told you, Ditzy, I should have had River talk to you, and I should have explained everything when I had the chance..."

"I can`t believe you actually came," She laughed sadly.

"Why would I lie?"

"You are an hour late," She reminded me.

My eyes widened and I pursed my lips together. "Sorry about that, the TARDIS seriously doesn`t know these time zones yet."

"It`s alright," She smiled, laughing.

"Are you two gonna kiss or what?!" Sweetie Belle laughs loudly from behind us.

We smiled at each other, laughed a bit, and leaned in.

(Ditzy`s Point of View)

I was so, so happy. I was happy to be with him again, I was happy to be in his arms again, I was happy to know River Song wasn`t taking him away from me.

Dinky and Sweetie Belle stood there watching us and I forgot we had an audience.

"Right, sorry," Doctor Whooves` blushed, then cleared his throat. "Anyways, how about we all go for a bit of a trip?"

"In the TARDIS, right...?" Dinky asked excitedly.

"What`s a TARDIS?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"A fine piece of machinery that can travel in time and space," I smiled.

The Doctor winked at me. "It stands for _Time and Relative Dimensions In Space_, and that`s where Ditzy has been disappearing."

I laughed a bit but Dinky and Sweetie Belle didn`t get it.

"Well, come on then, Allons-y!" He smiled, grabbing my hoof and pulling me towards the TARDIS, the fillies following.

When I entered, I took a huge, satisfying breath. It felt like I was home again.

**Author`s Note:**

**So, adorable, amiright or amiright?! Neither? Okay, whatever.**

**I kind of like how I made Sweetie Belle react when the Doctor and Ditzy met up again. That`s how I would react, too! I would so, so, SOOOO let my fangirl instincts get the best of me and make me scream "NOW KISS!"**

**Let me know what you think about these songs going with the song.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three (Doctor`s Point of View)

Ditzy kept up with me but Sweetie Belle and Dinky almost got left behind. We jumped into the TARDIS and I started to ignite the TARDIS. I felt whole again, I felt like I was the Doctor again.

The two fillies were bewildered as to how large the TARDIS was on the inside, but I told them to hold onto something and stop running in and outside. Ditzy laughed at this and helped me choose a spot to go to. "How about we go to London again? Kind of got cheated out of a perfectly good trip because of your alien powers, now didn`t we?"

"I told you, I can`t control the weather! It`s not part of my DNA!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"I don`t know," Ditzy laughed, seeming to enjoy seeing me worked up. She wrapped her arms around my neck from my left side and pecked my cheek. "You`re cute," She admitted.

"Why, thank you very much!" I said overexcitedly.

"You two are cute together, like I said," Sweetie Belle noted.

"Wait; hold on, how did you know?" I asked her.

"Well, just now, Dinky, and the note, duh," She laughed.

"You read it?"

"Oh God, Doctor, your face is so red!" Ditzy laughed.

Everyone laughed except for me. "Yeah, yeah, very funny," I crossed my arms.

"Oh, and guess what?" The TARDIS stopped and I spun around like I was in a show while Ditzy started to break the news to them. "Your humans now," she smiled.

Dinky looked like a replica of her mother, golden hair and eyes, and a short purple dress, whereas Sweetie Belle seemed to have green eyes, short pink hair highlighted with purple streaks, and a blue dress, not looking like Rarity at all.

Ditzy laughed and ran into the laundry room, grabbed my coat, and threw it at me.

"See, look! It`s still completely DRENCHED!" I exclaimed, making Ditzy laugh so hard I thought she might cry.

"This is so cool!" Dinky admitted.

"Uh oh, what will Rarity think now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I have a time machine, and you`ll turn into a pony once we get back to Ponyville. Rarity doesn`t even have to know," I laughed.

"I guess that`s okay," She shrugged.

"Where did you park her this time?" Ditzy asked me. "Are we on the big clock again?"

I shook my head, grabbing her hand and walking outside, Sweetie Belle and Dinky following close behind.

It was about sunset so the sky was a beautiful shade of orange, pink, and purple with thin dark grey clouds. Sweetie Belle gasped. "That`s such a pretty shade!" She smiled. "Rarity would love this design for a dress."

Dinky just admired the view and hid behind Ditzy, who was still holding my hand.

"This is amazing! Doctor, thank you for doing this for them," Ditzy squealed.

"Memories never once forgotten, my first time in London – I wanted the same for these two."

"That`s so nice of you," She smiled.

"Least I can do. So, girls, anything you want to do?"

"I thought everything was planned?" Ditzy asked.

"I don`t lie, do I? I have nothing on my mind which we can do." I frowned.

"Oh! I want to go dress shopping! Maybe Rarity can use some of the material?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Sounds good, but what does Dinky want to do?"

"I`m fine with anything," She admitted, "As long as I don't get bored."

"Well said," I laughed. "Come on, let`s head over."

Then something unmistakably shocking startled us about halfway there.

Police sirens whirled their red and blue lights in such a fast motion it blinded us. Ditzy took the kids and I pushed them behind me. If anyone was going to go it would be me first. Wheels squealed and radios signaled others not to come.

"What is this about, Doctor?" Ditzy fearfully asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" A female police officer asked.

"Who`s asking?" I shot back.

"British accent, large brown hair, dark brown eyes, white skin, wears a long brown coat with his suit, Converse`s..." The police officer was scratching off things in her notepad with a pencil then looked up and behind me.

"No, I don`t know what you are thinking, but you will NOT touch them," I warned her.

"To answer your question, the law is asking. And we aren`t here for _them_, we are here for you, Doctor."

"Why?" Dinky asked.

"The Queen is needed of service."

"You mean _the_ Queen?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly. "What does she need?"

"There`s a few things happening there that she isn`t so sure of," The officer admitted. "I and the rest of the squads all over the UK were ordered to search for your arrival and allow you a ride to the palace."

"What about everyone else?" I asked. "I am not going to leave them behind."

"We can supply room for them as well."

"Can`t we just take the TARDIS?" I reminded her. "I mean, it will save us time if this situation is direly urgent."

"No, the Queen asked specifically for you not to just so she knows for certain you are coming."

I groaned and clutched Ditzy`s hand again. She grabbed Sweetie Belle`s, who grabbed Dinky`s and as a chain of people we walked slowly to the police car.

"Doctor, I`m scared," Ditzy admitted once we had all jammed into the back of the squad car.

"We got him, alert the Queen," The police officer said into her radio.

"Alright, Rodger that, consider it done." Someone else responded from the other end.

"Don`t be scared," I whispered. "They won`t hurt us. I just need to talk to the Queen, and then we will be right back at the TARDIS."

She leaned her head against my chest and Dinky stared out of her side`s window. "There`s so many pretty stars out so far tonight," she sighed, looking at the faint stars just beginning to show up.

"If you four are tired, I suggest you can take a nap or whatever. We`re only a mile or so away, but you know London, full of traffic." The officer said.

Ditzy shook her head and kept her eyes open but the kids began to shut theirs.

"So, are you two a couple?" The officer asked with a wry smile.

"Yes," we both said in unison, sharing a smile.

"Where have you been traveling?"

"I highly suggest you tell me your name," I reminded her.

"Oh right!" She laughed. "I`m Officer Rebecca Charleson – you can call me Rebecca, however."

"Okay, Rebecca. I`ve been in Equestria."

"A new planet...? What`s it look like?"

"It`s a beautiful, cartoon land full of talking ponies. That`s where I met Ditzy."

Ditzy grinned up at me and I wrapped an arm around her.

"Aw, that`s adorable," Rebecca laughed sincerely. "And are they your children?"

"No, the pink haired one is a friend of Dinky, who is the golden haired one. And Dinky is Ditzy`s child, but she isn`t mine."

"Oh, I get it," Rebecca frowned. "My husband walked out on me too. I wasn`t having children or anything, he just sort of... left."

"I`m sorry about that," Ditzy frowned.

"Oh, don`t bother. But who is the pink haired one?"

"Sweetie Belle," I answered.

"So it`s the Doctor, Ditzy, Dinky, and Sweetie Belle? Aw, that`s adorable, like I`ve said before. All of you met in Equestria, too? That`s awesome. Good for you!" Rebecca smiled. "You`re almost like one of those perfect Hallmark families..."

"Except we aren`t all one family," Ditzy corrected, but there was a sadness to it.

"Why am I needed, anyway?" I asked after a pause.

"The Queen has been... suspecting things quite abnormal for her palace."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, people have been going missing, like her staff and visitors. She says it`s a pandemic, whatever it is. Secondly, she`s been hearing some... weird things going on in the basement. Of course, she doesn`t check it out, she`s royalty. She has one person at a time go down so there aren`t mass murders. Not very smart if you ask me."

"Obviously," Ditzy sighed. "Royals NEVER do the dirty work. Remember Princess Celestia? Making these young mares dispose of Nightmare Moon?"

"Quite well, as it was yesterday." I laughed.

"Oh, is Princess Celestia like the Queen?"

"Yeah, she lives in Canterlot. Except she`s the _Princess_, not the Queen." Ditzy reminded her.

"Right, right," The silence of her police car was converted to her turn signal clicking.

We sat there for a few more moments.

"Do you think we are going to go home?" Ditzy asked, snuggling closer against my chest.

"Not for a while, but we will, alright?" I reassured her, silently hoping I didn`t just jinx us.

"How are you sure?"

I just smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I just know, okay? When have I been wrong?"

"You`re right," She laughed quietly.

"Everything alright back there?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, everything`s fine."

"Kids have been awfully quiet. Did they fall asleep?"

"Yeah, dozed out a while ago," I smiled.

"Are you guys going to settle down in Equestria after this or continue traveling?" She asked us.

"It all depends on Ditzy," I replied honestly. "I mean, women are always right, right?"

Rebecca laughed. "I guess so. How are you doing, Ditzy?"

"A little confused," She shrugged.

"Mmhmm, what are you confused about?"

"How do you guys know about the Doctor?"

"He`s known by the only the highest of high government," She explained. "He saves the world, so we obviously have him on a speed dial."

"Wait, you guys have the TARDIS`s phone number?" Ditzy asked.

"No, but we have our ways of finding him."

"I remember they once picked up the TARDIS to show me a painting. At least, that`s what River Song had told me," I laughed quietly. Ditzy tensed at the mention of her name and then relaxed, remembering everything that had recently occurred. "If she keeps it up she will start a paradox."

She didn`t talk anymore, she just stared out the window and watched the sun slowly set. "Hey, those stars look like a sea star!" Ditzy laughed, pointing to the group of stars she was talking about.

"When we get home we can stargaze, alright?" I promised her.

"Fine, but you better not forget these promises." She then yawned, "I`m tired. Wake me up when we get there, alright, Doctor?"

I kissed the top of her head and nodded, staying still because she decided on using my chest as a pillow.

I watched her as she drifted off and Rebecca gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

"You guys are so cute together," She repeated.

"You know, a lot of people have been saying that lately."

"What are you going to do about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Queen is asking you to embark on a dangerous journey that may result in a companion`s death – are you going to bring her and your two little people with you?"

"I don't suppose I would." I admitted after some hesitation. "But I also don`t want to leave Ditzy behind. I have my full trust in her. She can survive anything," I smiled, looking down on her.

"It`s all your choice. The Queen said she`d respect your decision, good or bad."

"And I don`t know whether or not that is okay." I sighed, still playing with Ditzy`s hair. She smiled and moved closer to me. "Don`t you think that I could bring Ditzy, but leave behind Dinky and Sweetie Belle?"

"... The Queen said she`d respect your decision, good or bad."

I nodded and laughed. "Of course," I said to myself.

Rebecca kept on driving until the Buckingham Palace showed up in view about fifteen minutes later, a tall white building with flags strewn about the ceiling and windows everywhere you looked. The front door was massive and rose gardens were planted, forcing you to admire them as they never went out of vision.

I slowly adjusted my shoulder and Ditzy groggily woke up.

"How`d you sleep?" I asked.

"Not the best sleep ever, but it was okay," She admitted with a smile.

"Well I`m sorry I can`t be a perfect pillow – you did rest your head on my _chest_ after all." I reminded her with a large smirk. "Oh, and we`re here, dear,"

"I see that," She laughed. She stretched her arms and yawned again, rubbing her eyes carefully so her eyeliner didn't smudge.

"Sleep fine, I take it?" Rebecca asked from the front. She stopped the car and pulled out the keys, unlocking the doors and holding mine out for Ditzy and I.

"Thank you," I nodded when I stepped out, walking immediately to the other side and opening that door as well.

"Huh?" Dinky nearly screamed as she was jolted awake, scaring Sweetie Belle who screamed.

"Uh oh," I said between clenched teeth, trying to mask a smile. "The beasts have awoken and they aren`t happy!"

"Not funny," Dinky pouted, carefully getting out of the car and pulling Sweetie Belle out with her.

"My heart is hammering out of my chest right now," Sweetie Belle laughed with a frown.

"Try having _two_ and fighting almost every day," I cleared my throat, pointing at my hearts. Sweetie Belle was confused, but Dinky just laughed.

"Now, I believe we have some things to get taken care of?" Rebecca faked a cough for our attention.

"Right, right," I smiled. "Well, you all know the deal, allons-y!" I held Ditzy`s hand and followed Rebecca inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four (Ditzy`s Point of View)

The place was massive, absolutely gigantic. It had a sort of fine, rare elegance that almost intimated me.

"What`s with the men in red suits?" I asked the Doctor. He laughed and shrugged. One of the men waved an excited hand at him and the others turned to the man angrily.

"So what are we doing here again?" Dinky yawned.

"Queen, news, possibly fighting... does that ring a bell?" the Doctor answered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Queen grows worrisome!" Rebecca nearly yelled.

"Alright, alright, Becc," I sighed. "My God, she`s going to give herself a stroke!"

Rebecca ignored my comment and opened the large, almost golden-brown-blue front door. She walked us right through a beautiful room the Doctor called "The Grand Hall" without stopping no matter how much Dinky wanted to admire the pottery and paintings.

The room consisted of red carpeted floors, golden chairs, white walls and columns, several small red steps that only raised you a foot higher, and a fireplace. Rebecca told us to take a left, and then a right.

They all looked about the same, all red carpets and white walls with columns. Sweetie Belle wanted to go to the garden and pick some roses for Rarity, but Rebecca shot down the idea in a snap saying it was "strictly forbidden". The Doctor just frowned and shook his head, apologizing to Sweetie Belle for Rebecca`s sake.

We finally had to go up a flight of steps and a few turns and then we were in the throne room. An old woman (looking to be 90 years old at least) with white hair and an elegant pink dress sat in the second smallest chair with red velvet cushions and golden borders.

The Doctor got onto one knee, bowed for less than a second then shot up and walked to her. I and the kids figured to do what the Doctor did as well, but I ended up falling over causing the Doctor to try not to laugh.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Your majesty, what is it we can do for you?" The Doctor asked her.

Her voice was old, but was almost as elegant as her appearance. "There has been some disturbances we can`t put our finger on," She admitted.

"Well what has been happening?"

"Didn`t Officer Charleson tell you? People have been disappearing. They all go to the same place and come out differently."

"When did this all start?"

"I believe it was about four days ago. It hasn`t become urgent or anything until just lately," She explained.

"And in the basement, correct?" It took me a moment to realize, but the Doctor changed his voice a bit when he talked to her, almost like he needed to be formal or she`d scream "Off with his head!"

"Yes, yes, that is right. Also, some of our prisoners have gone missing. If you can stop this madness, we will pay you in as much gold as you desire."

"My dear Queen," The Doctor smiled. "I thought you`d know by now. I don`t ask for rewards."

"Officer Charleson, please show this family to where the start was located, please."

"Yes, your majesty." Rebecca bowed and then redirected us to leave the room.

"So where are you going to start?" I asked the Doctor.

"Probably the basement, because that`s where they are taking us." He shrugged. "Still making plans about what to do there in my head."

"Sure, 'plans'," I laughed, nudging his side. "But in reality you have absolutely nothing."

"Hey, I got something, alright? The Doctor _always_ has a plan."

"That`s why you always made me choose planets because you forget them all," I said, making him smile.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me to him, almost making us trip when we had to walk back downstairs.

I sighed and kept walking downstairs. **(Author`s Note: Just so we all know, I couldn`t find any pictures of the basement of Buckingham Palace, so if this isn`t how it looks, sorry. I just went with how I see it in my head.)** The basement was large and had white marble floors, the same white walls as before, and looked like it could fit an entire plane.

"Shall I leave you four alone?" Rebecca asked. "You know, to discover what`s-"

An echoing bang and crack (like someone slammed a door and it shattered a window) pounding against the back of the basement. Or so it sounded.

"-Guys, stay behind me," The Doctor ordered.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I`d rather get hurt than you," He admitted. "Plus, I have the sonic screwdriver."

"I have one too, remember?" I laughed, pulling it out of my black purse.

"Alright, if you insist – Ditzy, go beside me, Rebecca, take Dinky and Sweetie Belle somewhere safe."

"But, Doctor!" Dinky whined. "I want to see what made that noise!"

"Are you sure you do? It could eat you." The Doctor smiled.

"Okay, Rebecca, take us somewhere safe!" Sweetie Belle said quickly, practically flying up the steps.

They disappeared upstairs and left me and Ditzy to figure everything out. "You know what I don`t get," I said.

"What?"

"I don`t get how nopony - no_body_ - wanted to come down here. If the Queen was so worried about this, why wouldn`t she send herself down? Have some guards by her side, armed and ready?"

The Doctor pondered it a bit in his head. "I might need you to remember that for later on. Now, avante, Ditzy," He laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five (Doctor`s Point of View)

Three things may be possible of happening.

There`s something here that is nonhuman, an obvious tactic for a silent and swift abduction and/or murder.

There`s something leaking, like a gas pipe, that is poisonous or toxic, thus being why some people are suspected to have died.

Or, there`s nothing here and the Queen is going crazy, along with her subjects.

Ditzy`s grip on my hand tightened the closer we got to the back of the room.

"Again, I`m scared," She laughed nervously.

"Again, that`s alright," I responded without hesitation. "It`s alright, Ditzy. We`re just going to poke around, see what`s happening."

"If we die, I`m so killing you," She said seriously, making me laugh.

"Well, I can regenerate. Your top priority when it comes to not dying," I reminded her.

"Aw, you`re so nice," She rolled her eyes with a smile.

A large metallic sound hitting the marble floors (like a large frying pan) echoed once more in front of us. The room was completely dark because Rebecca said the bulb blew (and since the noises were still there, no one decided to fix them), and Ditzy started to get anxious. "Who do you think is behind this?" She asks.

"I think you might mean _what_..." I shuddered. "Hopefully nothing I haven`t dealt with before."

The back of the room was a hand away – but there was nothing. Not a single hole in the wall, not a portal – nothing.

"Is this some joke?" I nearly screamed, trying to feel the wall. Like I said, there were no lights, so I couldn`t see. I eventually gave up and pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. "Ditzy, grab yours."

"Why?" She asked, wielding it like a sword.

"You never know when you might need one."

I pointed mine to the broken lamp. The light flickered for several clicks, and then stayed on. A small humming sound filled the room.

"We need to look for a way out of here. Not the entrance for the basement, of course, I mean where these disappearing people could have vanished." I told her.

"Alright," She nodded. "Let`s do half and half?"

"Yeah, and I will scan for any anomalies."

We checked every square inch, moving statues, hitting the wall, stomping the floor, until we made a discovery.

"Ditzy, look, there`s something over here! A large quantity of unknown anomalies, right behind this wall..." I said loud enough so she would hear. Ditzy ran over and kneeled beside me.

"Oh, there`s a crack!"

"Huh? Where...?"

Ditzy shined her sonic screwdriver`s light to where she was pointing. If I stood up it would be about the height from my ankle to my knee, and it was spread outwards by a few inches.

"It looks like it could be easily broken."

"Easily kickable, you mean?" I smiled. "Oh, love, you are SUCH a genius!"

"You`re so British," She laughed.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Watch out!" I stood up and kicked it using all of my force.

A small section of the wall large enough for us to crawl through crumbled to the ground. "My God, Doctor, aren`t you hurt?" She asked.

"Why would I be? My foot feels fine. Might be bruised a bit, but nothing to be worried about," I started running around. "See? Perfectly fine,"

"Alright, but if you fall, I won`t be able to carry you around again." She smiled. "Now, should I wait for you to say it, or should I say it?"

I crossed my arms and walked over to her.

"Allons-y," She yelled with a triumphant laugh, jumping into the wall`s crater.

"Is this how it feels to be the companion?" I laughed, following directly after.

The room was completely black except for a few blue and green lights occasionally flashing on a dim setting. The humming noise from the basement wasn`t completely heard. A few faulty electrical wires were heard zapping in the distance. And did I mention the size of the room?

It was like a HUGE asylum. The floor seemed to stretch on forever, the walls seemed to be insanely high, and cells dotted the walls on floors 1-3, on what seemed to be 4-5 there was plastic.

"What is this place...?" Ditzy asked fearfully. "And how did they hide it or fit it under the palace?!" She gasped. "Is this a TARDIS?"

"I don`t know," I admitted. "Just stay close." I grabbed onto her hand and she shared a nervous smile with me before we used our free hands to shed some light on our situation using our screwdrivers.

That`s when I realized we weren`t alone.

Metal, stomping the ground in fury, echoed around us from the floor above.

"Ditzy, don`t move, don`t even flinch," I whispered.

It stopped. "Someone else is here," One said to the other.

"Doctor...?"

The voice was unmistakable.

"Cybermen..." I growled. "Don`t let them get you."

"What would they do?" Her voice was barely anything of a whimper.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly..." She responded, but I knew she was lying.

"They will rip out your brain, put it in a suit, and you`ll be one of them." Ditzy gasped quietly. "Please, please, just be safe. It won`t happen unless they get you."

"I wanna go home," She whispered. A tear spilled out and slid down her cheek.

"I promise you, I will get you home. This can be the last adventure we go on. Just be smart, alright?"

"How do I know what`s smart and what`s not?"

I looked at her and frowned. She looked helpless, desperate, looking like she wanted to be reassured. "Just do what`s right. You`ll know what that means when the time comes."

The metal footsteps continued, getting louder. The zapping stopped. They stepped into view.

Cybermen they all were, yet they never looked the same each time I see one. A silver tinned body, a helmet with handlebars. Five fingers clenched into a fist on each side, a left and a right. Eyes that looked like they had tear drops, when really they had no emotions...

"So we meet again," I laughed.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I grabbed her other hand (the one holding her sonic screwdriver) and tilted it towards the first Cyberman`s head.

"Keep it there, Ditzy, and don`t move or shoot until I tell you. No matter what happens, don`t shoot until I say so, alright?"

"A-a-a-alright..." She stammers.

"I thought after Rose you`d leave me alone, but NAH, you lot decided to stick around to see the Doctor one last time, huh?" I smiled. "Not that I don`t like company, as you can clearly see..."

"Come forth, Doctor and... assistant? You will be one of us." A Cyberman ordered.

"Nah, I think I`m alright for now."

"You will be upgraded!" The first Cyberman raised its arm towards me.

"Ditzy, NOW, shoot him right now!" I yelled, ducking from the laser.

She did as told and her screwdriver`s blue tip grew brighter until another shot ran out, hitting the Cyberman in the head. It fell to the ground.

"You have declared war. Prepare... to be... assimilated!" The rest shouted. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

I ran over to Ditzy and picked her up, moving her over to a safer spot in a corner.

"What do we do?" She asked. "You just gave them our suicide notes!"

"And how do you think the rest of my companions felt?" I reminded her. "This is normal!"

"I don`t want to be like the rest of your companions! I want to be the one that survives!"

"We have bigger things to worry about, and if you want to survive we need to FIGHT!" I yelled.

"Fine... Fine, Doctor, have it your way."

"I`m sorry about this, I`m so, so sorry, Ditzy," I muttered. "This is what`s best."

She shot at a Cyberman that had inched closer and I realized this wasn`t time to talk, but to fight.

**Author`s Note:**

**Sorry for late upload. **

**And this isn`t even the final fighting. Just wait...**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six (Ditzy`s Point of View)

The Doctor ran to the other side of this... room, and left me alone to fend for myself. Did he know this was going to happen, is that why he made me my own screwdriver? Or maybe he just thought it would be a good idea?

I still have no idea how to use it and what it can and cannot do!

These "Cybermen" were scaring me every time I heard their footsteps march closer... and closer... and even closer -

"-Ditzy, shoot at them, you need to fight!" The Doctor screamed.

I lifted the screwdriver, took aim quickly, and shot about fifteen times. Three of them went down.

There seemed to be millions!

Lasers and balls of energy shot past me left and right. One landed a few centimeters away from me and it knocked me backwards into the wall. The Doctor watched in horror and I saw an internal battle wage from inside his eyes.

"I surrender!" He screamed.

The laser-war stopped.

"Yeah, you hear that? The Doctor is surrendering!" His smile faded.

"Huh?" I groaned. "What`re you doing...?"

He walked over to me. "Go along with it," He whispers.

I nodded in response.

"It`s like one against one-thousand!" He exclaimed. "I have no chance!"

"What about the girl?" One asked.

"Yes... what about the girl?" He then gasped. "That`s it!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The girl is what you should be asking yourselves." He drawled on. "You have no emotions, am I correct?"

"Emotions are unnecessary." A Cybermen with black handles responded for the group.

"Why are they so unnecessary, anyway? Is it because if you`re brain woke up from this blasted hibernation you`ve put it under, it will realize it`s trapped? Will it remember exactly who it really is?" His mad smile grew.

_That`s my Doctor_, I thought to myself, _Using words instead of violence, although we already kind of got violent..._

"Will the brain remember who it WAS, before you lot trapped it in a circular head to be enslaved forever? And when it remembers who it was, will it remember everyone it met?"

He leaned in closer to me. "Act dead," He whispered.

None of the Cybermen answered, and the Doctor knew he was getting somewhere. I remained still on the floor, my eyes shut, my breathing delayed. I could only listen to what they were saying.

"All of your friends, your parents, you brothers, your sisters, your dates, your best days, your worst days, your _memories_! You are saying they aren`t important?! Come on, everyone has had at least HALF of those! Why are they not important?!"

"If Cybermen want to remain superior and alive we shouldn`t have _emotions_ taking their toll on us. We have no need for them, so they are taken out. We shut them out. We can`t feel, and that is why we are still here."

"You know what, you`re wrong, completely wrong!" The Doctor sounded like he was getting frustrated. "I`ve had 28 different companions, but with Ditzy here it`s 29! I`ve befriended them all! And you know what they helped me not to do? I would have been long gone already, committing suicides left and right and being stupid when it involved my life, using up all of my regenerations because I couldn`t stand the solitude and I didn`t care what would`ve happened!

"I`ve seen so many fall it`d make a five hour documentary! And I know I will see many more! I`ve even been there to see some of my OWN! Yes, that`s right, I`ve watched myself die! How do you think that makes me feel, huh? How do I feel? Obviously not bad enough, since I am STILL, HERE!" He had to stop because his voice cracked.

I wanted to be there for him. He was probably crying, and I was just sitting here, acting dead. But I can`t give up my cover, not yet.

The Cybermen stood still for a second before regaining their senses. "You will be upgraded!" They began their march towards the Doctor.

"What about the girl?" One asked.

"Already dead – won`t do much good. We leave her for now."

I slightly opened my eyes and saw them taking the Doctor away. For a split second I met his tearful eyes and he frowned.

He didn`t have a plan.

But lucky for him, his assistant did.

Once the Cybermen were gone, I slowly inched towards the direction they were going. I could hear him talking, something fast and maniacal he once said Albert Einstein wouldn`t comprehend (but I still don`t know who Albert is!).

I walked slowly up the steps, making sure my sonic screwdriver was safe inside my grasp. The zapping, soft but dominant, rang in my ears the closer I got like a nonstop burst of static.

"...but if you don`t believe me, I can totally try for you. I mean, it`s awesome! Fantastic if I might say so myself! Well, my other self..." The Doctor`s voice trailed on.

_That`s my Doctor_, I thought to myself, _always talking to get himself out of trouble._

He was pushed into a casing. I was a floor down.

**Author`s Note:**

**It`s Friday; know what that means?**

** TWO CHAPTERS! YAYYYY! (I guess.)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven (Doctor`s Point of view)

I saw her out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, can I ask a question just before you 'upgrade' me?" I asked.

"Make it quick."

"Why do you do this anyway?" They began to strap me down.

"How else do we populate?" One shot back. "This is how we survive."

"Hm..." I wondered what I could say next to distract them.

"HEY!" Ditzy screamed from downstairs. I heard stomping, like heels, against the metallic steps. She was coming.

"You know," I smiled to the Cyberman, "There is one thing you NEVER, ever do. That thing, is mess with Ditzy`s boyfriend." The case began to close, starting with the bottom of my body first.

Ditzy ran through the hall, her purse dropped on the floor a while back. Like me, she threw the plastic out of her face and entered my section. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver and a high pitched pulsing sound echoed throughout the entire building. The Cyberman in my room grabbed his head and sank to his knees, letting out no sound whatsoever. From the noise of the screwdriver, the ceiling started to crumble, bits and pieces of rock falling to the ground.

"Good job, dear!" I smiled. "I`d hug you but I can`t really get out. Care to help?" I saw that the only thing not covered was my face.

She nodded and laughed, aiming the screwdriver at my unfinished shell. It popped open; I jumped out of it and embraced her.

"You did it, Ditzy!" I laughed.

"But there`s a problem," She sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Are there any left?"

"No, but this place is about to collapse!"

"Basically... run!" I grabbed her hand and we sprinted down the steps faster than ever before.

"If only I had wings, huh?" She loudly pointed out. I pushed her back into the other room of the basement, following as quickly as possible – but not quick enough for two things.

"Doctor, come on, get into the basement! You can`t be in that room!"

"I... I really can`t, right now, Ditzy," I groaned in pain.

"Oh, what the irony, that`s the foot you kicked the wall with, too!" She began to laugh but when she saw my agonized expression she stopped and walked over to me.

"It`s not just my foot, too, it was my sonic screwdriver as well," I sighed through clenched teeth.

Ditzy snickered and tried to lift some of the rock off so I can slide my foot out, but no, that didn`t work.

"You know, if I didn`t know any better, I would think I would be stuck here forever, huh?" I laughed nervously. I painfully pulled on my foot and after a little feuding, I eventually was free.

"Doctor, are you going to be alright?" Ditzy asked, eyeing me up suspiciously.

"When is a Time Lord never alright?" I chuckled weakly. "I`m okay, I`m the King of Okay... actually, that`s a rubbish title. Just call me the Doctor."

Ditzy giggled and helped me up, holding onto me when I almost fell back down. "You know, for escaping a million Cybermen, you don`t look like a tornado hit you." I wrapped my arm around my shoulder and she helped me limp around.

"You`re right," I laughed, "But the one thing that got messed up appearance wise is my hair. I mean, look at this!" I shook my fingers threw my hair quickly to prove a point, the broken cement coming out onto my hand.

"Oh, Doctor, what am I going to do with you now?" She asked sarcastically.

I smiled. "Well, for starters, we can head to Equestria. I think that`s enough Earth for a day, don`t you think?"

"I`m with you on that... you aren`t saying that just so I don`t see your wife, are you?" She laughed again.

"Absolutely NOT," I exaggeratedly said. "But I have a question on that topic."

"And what is that question?"

We were about to go onto the first set of stairs, but I stopped her. "You saw me with River Song, you thought I was cheating, you yelled everything you felt for me was gone. Once you read that note, why did it all change?"

She blushed. "I think the biggest reason is because you`re you, Doctor. How can I pass up a second chance from that?"

"I hope that isn`t because I am otherworldly, because I know a few million other planets we wouldn't be able to visit if that was you preference." I laughed.

"Well, it sort of is a preference now. But the only one that goes into that preference is you," She smiled.

"And what if I said I had a preference for people-ponies?"

"What does that mean?"

"You, obviously," I laughed, kissing her. I held her closer to me and we began to walk upstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight (Doctor`s Point of View)

"You're Majesty?" Ditzy called from the basement door.

Rebecca answered by swinging the door quickly open and staring at us. "Oh, thank God you two are alright!" She grabbed my arm and helped me come up the steps, Ditzy joining my other side when we began to walk again. "The Queen has been waiting for an answer on your whereabouts. We heard a cracking sound."

"Yeah, that was the ceiling coming down on us," I sighed disappointedly.

"Wait, that actually happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, and the Doctor almost lost a foot," Ditzy pointed out, making me laugh.

"Do you need to see a medic?"

"I can heal myself, you know," I reminded them. I knew that I actually couldn`t unless it was during the about 15 or so hours directly after a regeneration, I just wanted an excuse not to see a medic or nurse.

Ditzy started asking questions about Dinky and Sweetie Belle, but Rebecca simply said they were okay. Doesn`t really help a worried mother, if you ask me.

"Oh, nice to see you two came out alive!" The Queen smiled, standing up.

"We`d bow, but we really can`t," I apologized.

"Wasn`t like I was going to ask you to. You have done so much I should be bowing to you!" She laughed. "Now, please, tell me, was I right?"

"Yes, you were. There were Cybermen _everywhere_!" Ditzy exasperatedly said.

"Calm down, Ditzy," I told her with a smirk. "People were disappearing because they were being turned into Cybermen. Ever hear screaming down there?"

"No, not at all, why," The Queen asked.

"Because it is always painful to have your brain taken out without anesthesia," I muttered. "Are you sure you didn`t hear any?"

"I spend most of my time here in the Throne Room, a floor above wherever you went. Plus, these walls are almost soundproof."

"Okay," I shrugged. "But Ditzy did mention something to me. Why did you never go down there?"

"Down where?"

"Why did you never go down into the basement to check out the noise? I mean, I understand you're the Queen, but couldn`t you have brought a troop down with you? Firearms, explosions, protection, the entire thing," Ditzy asked.

"We must never put the Queen`s life in jeopardy," Rebecca answered for her.

"Yeah, but the longer you kept them down there and sent one person at a time, the more they populated, and the more dangerous it became," I pointed out.

Rebecca and the Queen glared at me, giving me an understanding that they both knew we were right. "Show these people outside."

Rebecca rounded up the kids and Ditzy allowed me her shoulder to lean on.

"Mom," Dinky smiled towards Ditzy, "You did it!"

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked me.

"For now, no, but soon, yes," I laughed. "Oh, and will you look at that – the TARDIS is here."

The TARDIS had materialized with in front of the door, leaving a space the width of 3 feet to walk around it. I unlocked it and allowed everyone to step inside.

"Where to next, Captain," Ditzy asked jokingly.

"How about we just head back into Equestria? There won`t be any Cyberponies, will there?" I laughed.

"I hope not," Ditzy shuddered.

"SO, what happened?" Dinky asked as I started to limp around and find the right button.

"Well, your mother saved me from an impending doom, we made a room collapse, I broke my foot, we talked, and your mother killed the Cybermen." I explained with an insane grin that Ditzy tells me explains me perfectly. She also tells me sometimes when my smile isn`t mad my eyes are. Of course I tell her I don`t believe her – so she would hand me a mirror.

"Aw, you guys make the perfect team," Sweetie Belle giggled.

"I suppose we do," Ditzy smiled up at me.

"Now," I smiled back, clasping my hands together with a loud smack, "Equestria?"

We landed. "One minute, twenty-six seconds," I smiled. "New record – from Earth, at least,"

"Good job, Old Girl," Ditzy said, patting the TARDIS.

"Oi, that`s my nickname for her!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever," She laughed, kissing my cheek.

"You know, I was thinking, what if the girls stayed in the TARDIS overnight for their sleepover?" I asked her. "I mean, I have more room."

"What about me?" She asked with a giggle. "I mean, Sweetie Belle comes over so _I_ can watch her, not an alien who can travel everywhere he pleases."

"Now, now, you act like you don`t trust me!" I laughed. She leaned against the controls and was careful not to push anything.

"It`s not that I don`t, it`s that I trust you will probably travel while they`re here."

"What if I put the TARDIS on lockdown?"

"Then they`d be locked in."

"Come on, please?" I kid you not; I got onto my knees and put my hooves together like I was praying.

"You`re like a little kid," She laughs, taking a double-take towards my faked desperate expression. She sighed. "Fine, alright, you got yourself a sleepover."

"Yay, guests!" I said overexcitedly, pulling her into a long hug.

"You didn't act this excited when _I_ agreed to travel with you," She smirked.

"Now, my little Derptor, maybe not on the outside I was excited, but inside I was!" I left her to rant to herself about how cute but stupid my nickname for her was so I could tell the fillies.

"No fair, you jumped over the bed!" Dinky sighed exasperatedly.

"I`m being completely fair, _you`re_ just unable to keep up with me – OOF," She ran straight into me, almost knocking me over. Luckily I stood my ground, however my broken foot – wait, now it`s a hoof – didn`t quite agree that it should have happened. I gritted my teeth through the pain while Dinky caught up with her and tapped her shoulder.

"You`re it, Sweetie Bell," She happily announced, trotting off.

"Dinky, I`ll need you too!" I forced a laugh.

She groaned and walked back to me. "What is it?"

"Pick a bedroom!" I smiled weakly. The pain had gone away but it still wasn`t completely gone.

"Wait, what?" Sweetie Belle asked, getting up from sitting on the floor.

"You`re staying the night in the TARDIS," I said, causing an awkward silence to fall between us. I heard Ditzy snicker from the main control room.

Sweetie Belle and Dinky looked at each other, but their confused expressions quickly turned into smiles. "Yay, let`s go!" They both laughed, continuing their game of tag.

Ditzy flew over to me. "You sure you`re alright...?"

"What makes you think I`m not?"

"The fact that you`ve not asked me where _I`ll_ stay!" She giggled.

My face flushed.

"No, not like that," She stammered, a blush growing rapidly on her cheeks. "I meant like my own bedroom!"

"Okay, good," I exhaled in relief. "You scared me for a second!"

"I see that," She said, awkwardly moving her hoof across the ground in a slow manner. "Don`t you want to go to a hospital?"

"Huh?"

"Y-y-your, um, your hoof, it`s obviously in need of a repair. We could probably get a cast on it and a pair of crutches..."

"Dear, do I look like I need it?" She eyes me suspiciously. "Okay, I meant normally, not right after Sweetie Belle tackles me. Plus, I`d battle with a sonic screwdriver rather than a crutch..." I grumbled.

"Oh yeah, your sonic screwdriver got collapsed on. You can borrow mine-"

"No," I put up my hoof, stopping her. "If I could make you yours, I can make me my own."

"You`re so selfless it`s scary," She smiled, stepping closer to me.

"Hey, how do you think I`ve survived this long and only had about three companions for each regeneration?" I laughed.

"Only three...? You sorry sap," She shook her head.

River`s face flashed into my mind but I quickly pushed it out, only focusing on Ditzy. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna get that hoof fixed," She laughed nervously.

"Nah," I smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine (Ditzy`s Point of View)

"Alright, kids, dinners done!" I called from the dining hall. Dinky and Sweetie Belle rushed in, but when the Doctor stayed uncalled for, I began to walk to the library where I helped him into last.

And there he sat, in a red-velvet chair, his hoof resting on an ottoman, a book in his grasp.

"Doctor, aren`t you going to come join us for dinner," I asked. When he didn't answer me, I impatiently sighed and flew up to him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Wha – oh, hello, Ditzy," He smiled, waving a hoof at me.

"It`s about time you answered me!"

"You`ve been talking to me?" I nodded. "Oh, sorry love, I am just so caught up in this book!"

"Doctor, I understand you love reading more than Twilight, and that`s saying a lot. But you`ve been in here, in the exact spot, doing the exact thing, for 5 hours."

"Oh, have I? What time is it?" He didn`t wait for me to answer, he grabbed a pocket watch (something new I told him he should wear in his coat) and face-hoofed. "7:00 PM! Oh, sorry, Ditzy," he laughed nervously.

I simply crossed my forehooves and stared down at him, still floating overhead. However I couldn`t keep my serious expression when he smiled at me, tilting his reading glasses to the tip of his nose.

"Gotcha," he laughed, pulling me down.

"What`re you doing...?"

He stared at me for a while before his playful smile returned. "Don`t you know? I need a shoulder to lean on!"

"Oh, right," I giggled, leaning my shoulder towards him. He folded a crease on the bottom right corner of his page and then stood up. "So, what page did you get to?"

"Um... I think... 1,549 out of... 2,000?" He said with an unsure tone. "It`s the largest book in the library, takes up about a quarter of a shelf."

"I wish I could read like you!" I pouted slightly.

"What have I told you before? You`re you, don`t change! Who cares if you don`t read, you can do whatever you`d like and blame it on that!" His laugh turned contagious within seconds.

"I guess you`re right," I sighed, a smile breaking out on my face.

"Hey, um, Ditzy, do you mind I if I ask you something?" His hesitated voice asked after a long pause.

"What is it?"

"What do you think, about traveling with me?"

"I absolutely love it!" I laughed. "Why?"

"I don`t want another today," He frowned. "You had to save me, and you had to risk your life. I don`t... if you die... right now you have Dinky to watch over, is what I`m saying."

I simply looked at him. "Whatever happens to me, as long as I am with you, I won`t be mad. As long as you are a face I see until the end, I will be the happiest mare in all of the worlds, both known and unknown."

"But if you _do_ die... what will happen?" He had obviously been playing scenarios in his head; his eyes were full of tears.

"Doctor, you don`t have to worry about me." I kissed his cheek and his bottom lip quivered so slightly I almost didn`t see it. "And please, there is only so much you can do. You can`t look out for everyone and _then_ yourself, that just isn`t how it works."

He looked at me with an uncertainty. "I would never forgive myself, Ditzy, you don`t understand," He frowned again.

"And I wouldn`t forgive myself if I weren`t with you for as long as I possibly could be. I don`t care if I am going into a fight that will automatically result in my death, I will go just so I can help you. I`m your assistant, Doctor, I`m just doing my job, and you need to remember that."

"I... I guess you`re right," He said.

"Just don`t think about it, alright? We have better things to worry about..."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, us," I grinned shyly. "But then Dinky, travelling... and yes, I still do want to travel."

He pondered for a second and then weakly smiled, nodding. "I`ll be happy to think about them instead, then."

"You never did tell me," I reminded him.

"Huh?"

"What was that book about? Why was it so interesting?" I helped him to go around the next turn.

"Basically, it tells the story about how a young boy is neglected all of his life, but then meets that special someone. I`m only a tiny bit more than halfway through, so I don`t know how it ends, but it`s great so far! Very famous book from Gallifrey, I`ve had this since I was a kid. Never got around to reading it until now, however," He smiled broadly.

"I think I may know how the book ends," I smiled back.

"How...?"

I raised my eyes at him as if it was obvious. "The boy comes out of his little cave, and he acts normal again. He will... he will finally feel that he fits in. And he will hit a few bumps in the road, but his last words to his someone are going to be 'It was worth it for you,' because it`s the truth. He`ll be there for his special someone and be the shoulder she can cry on, the one he trusts with all of his secrets."

"Now, why does that sound familiar?" He laughed. I placed my free arm around him, almost like we were going to dance. He smiled and kissed me. "I remember now, it`s you..."

He leaned against me and I giggled when we needed the wall to stand up. He kissed me deeply and I decided to return it, causing him to smile when we broke apart to breathe.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Obviously," I smiled, pulling him closer to me again.

(15 Minutes Later, Approximately After Dinner, 7:28 PM to Be Exact)

"Everyone has a bed to use tonight picked out, right?" The Doctor asked them.

"Yes," They answered.

"It`s not even 8," I laughed, grabbing plates and placing them into the TARDIS sink.

"Yeah, but just in case, so we don`t have to stay up until midnight feuding over which room goes to who," he smiled back.

"Speaking of the word 'who', why do they call you 'the Doctor'?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That`s the name I chose."

"So it isn`t your real name?"

"No, but don`t expect to get _that_," he laughs.

"Aw, why not," Dinky asked this time.

"'Doctor Whooves' and 'the Doctor' are simply enough," he sheepishly smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

I walked over and helped the Doctor up from his chair. "You know, this hoof of yours better fix itself soon, I`m getting tired of this," I laughed.

"Well, sorry! I wasn`t the one who made the room collapse, now was I?" He reminded me sarcastically.

"I was the one that saved you from becoming a monster! You should be thanking me," I giggled.

"Thank you for breaking my foot, then." He wrapped his arm around me, his left hoof being the closet to me so he could put the pressure onto my shoulders.

"Don`t you think that if it is broken you should lay around all day and not walk around?" Dinky suggested.

"Dinky, you must understand... I am a Time Lord. I can`t just sit around for three months or whatever! We have things to do, places to go, and I can`t hold that up, now can I?" He pointed out.

Dinky shrugged and began to start running around with Sweetie Belle. I helped the Doctor to a room he had the TARDIS construct, it consisted of a fireplace and three couches, a few plants and lamps for a living quarters.

I set him down on a couch. "It`s funny having them run around," he admitted, "it almost reminds me of when I had a little one running around my house back in Gallifrey." His expression faltered, but then he perked up, almost like he made himself happy again.

"Hey, you don`t have to put a tough-guy act on around everypony. At least, not in front of me," I laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You remembered your family back on Gallifrey, and I know you did. It`s alright. As a wise man once told me, 'it`s alright to show emotions'."

He looked at me and then smiled half-heartedly. "I get your reference now," he laughed quietly. "Took me a bit, but I got it."

"Good, because if I have to do it, so do you."

"Well then I`ll think about what I tell you," His laugh seemed more present, less distant now.

I got up from my seat next to him and turned the fireplace on, returning to the couch.

"You know, it`s weird."

"What is?" He asked.

I flipped myself over so I was upside down against the couch, my head where my feet should be, resting against the floor. "It`s... peaceful in the TARDIS."

He stifled a laugh. "I guess so."

"Don`t you ever get bored? Like, before you find a companion. Did you use to prefer traveling alone?"

He thought about that in his head for a few seconds. "I suppose I have preferred to be alone over the years. And, yes, it has gotten pretty boring. After you do everything it just kind of... feels repeated. But after a few years of this nagging boredom you kind of... crave attention, I guess."

"Trust me, I know how that feels," I laughed softly. "So... what do we do?"

"Yeah, that`s basically what I felt for the amount of time I spend alone," He chuckled. "If you have a restriction on you that you can`t travel or do anything, it gets annoying, huh?"

"I feel like I should have asked you that question..." I said with a confused expression.

He stared at me for a second. "You know, that`s bad for your head."

I sat up using my wings to propel myself upwards. "How so...?"

"The blood rushes to your brain."

"Oh, nice," I shuddered, quickly fixing my position. "But this way isn't fun!"

"And you call _me_ the 'baby'," he laughed, pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

"I think I might check-"

"HI, MOM!" Dinky yelled – this scaring me so badly my heart stopped for a fraction of a second.

"Lemme guess, you were going to check on Dinky and Sweetie Belle, weren`t you?" The Doctor laughed.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

"Oh, a fireplace," Sweetie Belle smiled. "Can we roast marshmallows?"

"I don`t even think we have them on board!" He sighed exaggeratedly.

"So, no marshmallows, but you will carry around a handful of Jelly Babies?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Correct you are, Ditzy!" He smiled back at me.

"You`re so genius your dumb," I hugged him. "I`ll go search for the marshmallows – know where you might have them?"

"I can do it-"

"Nope," I winked. "Now tell me where they are."

"Kitchen cabinets," he sighed once more after some hesitation.

"Thank you." And she gracefully walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty (Doctor`s Point of View)

"So, what`s up?" I asked the girls, out of options. They shrugged. "Alright, um... oh, how are Rarity`s dresses going?" I asked Sweetie Belle.

She looked at me. "You`re just bored, aren`t you," She laughed.

"Guilty," I said, raising a hoof.

"How are things going with you and Mom?" Dinky asked curiously.

"I don`t know how to answer that," I laughed.

"Well, what are your thoughts on her?" Sweetie Belle suggested I answer.

I smiled, a blush forming on my cheeks before I could fight it. "She`s the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria. She knows almost all of my secrets. We`ve gone to few places together but she is never mad about that. And I love her."

"You guys are so adorable," Sweetie Belle smiled back.

"Are you guys dating, too?" Dinky asked.

"Yes, of course we are," I grinned.

"SO does that mean you guys kiss and stuff?" Sweetie Belle asked slyly, causing Dinky`s eyes to widen. She obviously hadn`t thought of that before.

"I won`t even lie cause you girls would find out anyway, so your answer is yes." I could feel my blush deepen and Dinky`s face started regaining its` color.

Ditzy laughed triumphantly from the kitchen.

"Did you find `em?!" I asked loudly, causing the girls to break out in laughter.

"Yes!" She answered back, flying into the room and throwing the bag onto me before flying away to find something to hold them with.

The girls grabbed the bag before I could react and opened it, stuffing their faces with so many marshmallows their cheeks grew almost 10 times larger. I tried to hide my laugh but I couldn`t when they turned to me.

"Doctor, why are you laughing?" Ditzy asked, but then she looked at Sweetie Belle and Dinky and just shook her head, trying not to share the same reaction as me.

"Hand them sticks," I said between breaths. "And maybe a trash can, they won`t be able to swallow that many marshmallows."

Dinky giggled and fetched what I had asked for, coming back and watching them while sitting next to me.

"Don`t burn yourselves," she warned. She laid her head against my chest (almost like how we were in the police officer`s car, except now we are ponies again, obviously) and watched them with a large smile on her face. "Again, like I`ve said before, it`s so peaceful it`s scary," she whispered to me.

"Would you rather it be so busy you can`t stand it?" I asked her.

"Some days I think so," She admits, yawning and snuggling her head against me. She relaxed and rested her arms around my shoulder, almost like she fell asleep hugging me, so for her sake I moved my arm to circle her midsection, around her stomach so she wouldn`t be uncomfortable.

"Aw," Sweetie Belle smiled, looking over at us. "See, Dinky? It`s like you have a father now."

Dinky just smiled and looked down, trying not to look at me or Ditzy. "I guess so." Her words were sincere, like she believed it too.

_Thank you_, I thought silently, _thank you_.

(1 Hour Later)

"Goodnight, Doctor," Ditzy smiled, shutting my bedroom door and walking off. She had to help me reach my room, of course. The kids were already asleep, and I was pretty tired, too, so I turned out my lamp and went right to bed.

**_What if there was something you missed? Something you desperately needed, something you couldn`t live without? Something that was just within grasp, just brushing your fingertips, but you couldn`t grab onto it?_**

_"__Doctor, hold on, please!" Ditzy screamed. Her legs were beating against the pavement so hard it almost looked like she could race a jet and win by minutes. My grasp was slipping, my hearts beating so fast, adrenaline pumping through my veins. But oh, my hand ached..._

**_What if the person you loved most was there, right in front of you, but you couldn`t hug them. You couldn`t even wave or say "hello". But you could read their expressions, and your loved one was... crying. Yes, she was crying. Tears— some dried, some new, some confused, some broken hearted. _**

_"__Hold on!" Ditzy`s screaming became closer. _

_"__I can`t!" I yelled back. "Get them and leave!"_

_"__I will NOT leave you behind!" I saw her hand flying directly overhead. I went to grab it, but I slipped. "DOCTOR, NO!" _

_Her voice was like an echo, ricocheting off of the rocky walls. It hit me in waves. Dinky was screaming, Ditzy yelling something. I was flipping forwards, slamming my head against a sharp rock sticking out from the walls next to me with a thud, gravity failing faster against me._

**_They say that if you are dreaming about falling..._**

_I was helpless. Even if I do regenerate, how will I climb back up?_

**_...and you don`t reach the ground before you wake up..._**

_The ground inched closer, a light orange/red mix of what looked like dried clay. _

**_...you die._**

_"__Goodbye," I said breathlessly, the ground now a mere second a - _

I opened my eyes and sat up straight. My hearts were hammering out of my chest and a blanket of sweat covered my body. My eyes darted from the left to the right frantically.

"Alright, eyes, there, nose, there, arms, there, hooves, there, legs, there... I`m alive... I`m safe..." I exhaled in relief and shut my eyes, slamming my head against the pillow again before tilting my head to the left.

**10:09 AM**

"Oh, God, I am SO sleeping in late!" I went to jump out of bed but then I realized I was in no condition to walk. I could either use the cane leaning against the wall, or call for – wait, a cane?

Taking my chances, I reached for the cane; my hooves making it tilt into my grasp. It was the perfect size for a pony, so it must not have been from the TARDIS closet. I slowly inched my way off of the bed and put all of my weight onto the cane. It didn`t hurt my hoof as much as I thought it would, so I closely made my way towards where the noises were coming from.

Someone was in the shower, obviously, because the water was running. Not wanting to knock and ask who, I followed the other voices which led me into the swimming pool area.

"Oh, hey, Doctor!" Dinky smiled, waving a hoof at me. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I don`t know," I laughed nervously. "Who got me this pony-cane?"

"I think Ditzy did," Sweetie Belle answered. "And I`m with Dinky, did you have a nightmare? Your face is red and you`re covered in sweat."

"I did."

"Care to tell us what it is about?" Dinky asked impatiently.

I shut my eyes, trying to recall exactly what happened, when the shower turned off, exposing Ditzy`s singing throughout the TARDIS in soft hums. The door opened and she walked slowly into the room, her face flushing when she saw me smiling at her.

"Why didn`t you tell me you can sing?" I asked her.

She purposely moved her eyes lower to my cane. "I see you`ve found my gift," She giggled. "Does it work?"

"Well, I got out here, so for now it does. It probably won`t be a permanent solution, though," I frowned. "Where`d you find it, anyway?"

"The Princesses believe you about your alien...ness, they heard from me you were hurt, and then I got a cane for you." She shrugged. "Are you alright?"

"I know, right!" Dinky laughed.

"That`s what we were just asking!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Well, Doctor, what`s wrong?"

"Just a dream, that`s all. Now, it`s about 11, doesn`t Rarity need to come pick Sweetie Belle up?"

Ditzy sighed at my dodging her question, but began nodding at my reminder. "He`s right. Sweetie Belle, did you bring anything?"

"Uh... I don`t think so, but I can go check. Come on, Dinky!" She reached out her hoof to Dinky (whom took it) and they pulled each other to a starting point for a race to a finish line, probably Sweetie Belle`s bedroom door.

"So, are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"About what," I asked in return.

"What did you dream?"

I ran it over in my head, hardly any memories flooding back to me. "Falling," I answered bluntly.

"That`s it? It can`t..." She started, but I nodded. "Well... who was there?"

"Me, you, and Dinky," I shrugged.

"Where were we?"

"I don`t know, to be honest," I sighed with a frown. "There was... it was dry, almost like a desert. Uh... we were humans, YES; we were in our human forms! And then I was... I was falling. It looked like you were trying to catch me, but you were too late... I fell and all of a sudden my head slammed against a rock, and then I... fell." My frown deepened.

"Oh, Doctor, I`m sorry you had to dream like that..." She returned my expression, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Nah, I`m alright," I smiled. "Remember? 900 or whatever year old Time Lord here, probably dreamed and done everything both good _and_ bad..."

"You know, you never did tell me about the Great Time War." Her expression showed a weak smile and she was obviously intrigued.

"Ditzy, you know I don`t like talking about it," I shuddered.

"Please, Doctor? Just once, I will never, ever, EVER, ask again!"

I looked up at her. "Promise you won`t run off?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I was like the big, bad wolf that blew down Arcadia..."

"Huh? You were a wolf? And what`s Arcadia?"

"No, silly, I wasn`t a wolf," I laughed slightly. "This was around the time I had regenerated into a different person in between my eighth and ninth forms. The Last Great Time War was the war where the Daleks arrived from their hometown, Skaro, wreaking havoc among us Gallifreyans.

"They began to issue a war so great we were at it for so, so long... many perished."

"But how did this end?" She asked breathlessly.

"It was... me." I admitted.

Ditzy gasped and I looked down at the ground, ashamed to have admitted it.

"I was killed in a crash and the Sisterhood of Karn told me I couldn`t just run away from the war anymore, which is what I was currently doing at that time. They gave me an elixir that would make me regeneration into someone more... fit to fight, a warrior. So I accepted, drank it, and then regenerated into a form... he wasn`t the Doctor.

"So I fought and... I remember it like it was yesterday. I stood there, and above me were Dalek ships, ten million of them to be exact. Arcadia had recently fallen. I had a dangerous device called 'the Moment'. I was going to... wipe out all of Gallifrey in an inferno. We weren`t going to make it anyway, and it would wipe out the Dalek fleets during the blast.

"But this weapon, this dreadful weapon, had a mind of its own. It found all of my past incarnations, bringing them to me. We all worked together as a team of 8. We froze the time there and removed it from the universe." A weak smile broke out at the end as my memories were regained of what Gallifrey was like.

"Doctor, why are you sad about that, you won!"

"But we could`ve saved many more lives, Ditzy..."

"Don`t dwell on the past, alright? And thanks for telling me."

"Wait, you aren`t, like, scared or anything?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I technically committed genocide," I reminded her.

She thought about it for a while, pursing her lips before they broke out into a smile. "I don`t care about that, Doctor," she laughs, nudging my shoulder playfully. "I mean, you won`t do that ever again, right?"

"Well, no, but-"

"-then I am not worried, okay?" She cut me off. "And this man, this in between, you said he wasn`t the Doctor... why not?"

"He did very bad things, and he isn`t worthy of the title," I shrugged.

"But he was different and different is good, right, Doctor? You still were him, and I think no matter who you are or what you did, you`re always worthy of that title." Her smile hypnotized me and I looked away, grinning wildly.

"I guess you`re right-"

"Oh, Ditzy Doo, are you in here?" Rarity asked, knocking on the TARDIS` door.

I trotted over as fast as I could from the pool area, opened the door, and smiled. "Why, hello there, I`m the Doctor," I allowed her inside. "I`m presuming it you`re Rarity here to pick up Sweetie Belle, correct am I?"

"Uh... yeah, I remember you, you`re... what is this place?"

"Bigger on the inside," Ditzy asked her before I could.

"Okay, um, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity yelled. "Time to go,"

"Oh, Rarity, we had so much fun!" Sweetie Belle laughed, running to her. "Dinky and I played tag, Ditzy and the Doctor had us stay the night in the TARDIS, and we traveled!"

"Traveled... _where_, exactly?"

"Earth," I smiled.

"How is that even possible?" Her voice was taken, a faint whisper hardly even audible.

"What, traveling to Earth? Easy if you got a TARDIS, I`ll say that much," Ditzy answered.

When Rarity still didn`t understand she flashed a confused expression before shaking her head. "Anyways, uh, Ditzy, about that other night... we`re sorry we were rude."

Ditzy merely laughed and looked at me. "Nah, don`t be. If anything, that helped me..."

"No way, you two are...!" Rarity gasped when Sweetie Belle nodded. She then regained her posture and cleared her throat. "Anyways, Sweetie Belle, how about we go... back home?"

"Okay! Bye, Doctor, thanks for having me over, and thanks for letting me hang out with Dinky, Ditzy! Bye, Dinky!" Sweetie Belle called out before shutting the door behind her.

"You know," Dinky laughed after a pause, "I expected Rarity to just faint from the sight of the TARDIS. But anyways, what can we do now?"

"You`re so impatient," I sighed sarcastically. "But what do you want to do?"

Dinky shrugged, so Ditzy began to speak. "Hey, what if we ask the TARDIS? Or can we go anywhere BUT where she wants us to go?"

I stared at her for a moment before nodding and waving my hoof, gesturing for them to follow me into the control room. The TARDIS knew what I was doing and heaved us forward, launching into ignition.

We fell and Dinky started to laugh nervously. "Come on, is it supposed to do this?"

"Sometimes it does!" I yelled, standing up and attaching myself to the controls. "Just hold on!"

"Oh, sure, act like it`s easy!"

"I can`t injure my foot anymore, and so we all know, I`m actually losing my grip! Not easy!" I laughed back at her. Gravity remained in the room but disappeared for a split second before returning, causing us all to open our eyes widely in confusion. "That`s new, but I like new!"

Ditzy laughed nervously and Dinky gave her an "are you kidding me" look.

"Doctor, when will this end?!" Ditzy asked impatiently, making her way towards me.

I circled the controls as quickly as I could; somehow forgetting I was literally in the midst of changing into a human. I hit my foot as it changed, causing myself to fall out and sprawl out on the floor moaning.

"Oh, Doctor!" Ditzy gasped, coming over to me and helping me. "This should NOT be happening!"

"Don`t you think I have noticed that already?" I said nervously, starting to try to stand up. "You lot need to stop worrying about me, alright, protect yourselves! I gotta get the TARDIS under control!" I pulled the lever closest to me down as far as it would go, the TARDIS dipping down as a result. I pulled myself up farther and found the monitor, tapping it several times to get it to work again.

"_?_" It read.

"Blimey, this is confusing," I said to myself. I limped quickly over to the power system and looked over at the girls who watched me with intrigued expressions.

"What are you doing?" Dinky asked.

"Wherever we are, we need to drop down right now! I`m going to drop the power system, maybe that`ll stop our orbit!" I rested my hand on it and then smirked. "Hold on," I told them. The lever was pulled down.

We began to fall out of the sky. The monitors started picking up different times, places, planets, and it all went by in a mix of blurred Gallifreyan letters before the power shut off completely and it took off the monitor along with the lights and everything else, except for the "bigger on the inside", Time Lord technology which I programmed to run off of solar energy when the power would be shut off.

"Doctor, we better be alive afterwards!" Ditzy screamed.

"Don`t worry, we will! Hold on!" I screamed once more.

We heard a crash and were sent flying upwards. When they landed she chose a pillar (they actually looked like large tree branches made of cement) to hold onto, but I was already on the ground clutching onto the edges of the console. Ditzy held onto the branch with one arm, the other holding Dinky to her in means to protect her from getting hurt.

The TARDIS quickly stopped all movement whatsoever, so I ran back to the power systems and flicked it on once more. All of a sudden a tingling sensation erupted into my foot.

I tried to point out what was happening, and the engines roared in response to my thoughts. "Oh, no you didn`t!" I laughed to the TARDIS. "You healed me using your power, didn`t you?!"

The lights shone brightly upon us and Ditzy laughed at my remark. "Oh thank Celestia!"

"I know, right," I replied, my breathing heavy, my chest making it look like I was slowly hyperventilating. I peeked over at the monitors and saw the same question marks as before. "Hey, TARDIS, can you give us a picture of outside?"

But the picture wasn`t what I expected when it had shown on the monitor.

_Cracked ground, no water, a large, rocky cliff, lines in the ground showing how deprived of hydration the land really is._

My hearts stopped for a few long seconds and I felt lightheaded.

_"__I will NOT leave you behind!" Ditzy screamed. Her hand went flying directly overhead, but I slipped. "DOCTOR, NO!"_

**Author`s Note:**

**Okay, let me get something straight. I do these "dreams-coming-true" coincidences because I want to. So, if you see a dream, expect it to happen, but in a more dramatic way. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One (Ditzy`s Point of View)

His face went completely white like he had seen a ghost. He leaned against the railings, his mouth agape, almost like he was a statue.

"D...Doctor...?" I asked, carefully inching closer to him.

He shut his mouth but remained still. His breathing picked up and I was starting to let my curiosity get the best of me.

I lifted both of my hands to his hearts, and it was like he didn`t feel my presence. They were like an insane drumbeat, never ending, and both slamming against my hands.

"Are you alright...?" I asked, removing my hands from his chest so I could move a stray strand of hair out of his face and back to the top of his head where it belonged.

He shook his head, eyes blinking frantically for a few split seconds. "Ditzy..." His voice was shaking, almost desperate, "look."

"What about it?"

His eyes searched through mine and I knew it was serious. "This was the dream."

"Wait, _THE_ dream? What dream?" Dinky asked, now standing next to me.

"It`s nothing to concern yourself with," he sighed, a frown closing onto his face.

"Oh, Doctor, what are we going to do with you?" I asked.

"For starters, I suppose we can go check this place out," he said slowly, almost as if he was trying to not say them. "And Ditzy, before you say this, let me say, yes, I am fine with going outside..."

"Alright then," Dinky smiled, totally unaware of the situation, "let`s go!"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and fearfully looked into my eyes before masking it with a smile. "I love you, Ditzy Doo, don`t forget that."

"I love you too, Doctor. But if your dream is going to come true, which I am praying it doesn`t, we shouldn`t spend the rest of our time dwelling on it."

He nodded, a real smile cascading onto his face. "I suppose you`re right."

Dinky opened the door for us and slipped out. "Wow, this place looks so...dry?"

"Yeah, but not dry enough. I mean look at this," I laughed, "we dug a hole in the ground using the TARDIS, and she isn`t even scratched!"

"That`s my girl," the Doctor smiled, patting the TARDIS with his other hand. "So, shall we explore?"

I nodded. "But let`s try to stay close to the TARDIS. I really don`t want to die of dehydration out here."

"Noticeably true," the Doctor agreed.

"I know the TARDIS healed your foot, but doesn`t it hurt?" Dinky asked.

"No, the TARDIS is very trustworthy," he laughs.

"Oh, _trustworthy_, that`s what you're calling her," I nudged him when we began to start walking.

"Oi, don`t diss the TARDIS," he smiles, beginning to swing my hand back and forth within his grasp.

(About 30 Minutes Later)

"Yes, it was absolutely beautiful," the Doctor answered Dinky, who was asking about Gallifrey. We had spent the last half an hour talking about the Doctor`s Time Lord abilities. Dinky was really excited to hear about it.

The Doctor`s grip tightened for a second on my hand and I looked up. He pointed to his head and sighed. "Mind if we sit down for a second?" I asked Dinky, who happily obliged. "Dinky, you can go walk around, but don`t go too far, alright? Stay within our vision."

Dinky nodded and slowly walked over to an extrinsic patch of grass to look for insects.

I and the Doctor sat down in front of each other. "Headache," I asked him.

"Horrible one," he sighed again, rubbing his head.

"I can run back to the TARDIS and get some water, if you`d like." I suggested.

"Nah, I`ll live," he laughed slightly. He set his hands down on his legs and stared straight forward.

"Are you alright, though?"

"You`ve been asking that a lot lately," he smiled.

"I have my reasons." I put my arm around his shoulder and a faint blush spread across his face. "It`s weird seeing you still do that," I laughed.

"Doing what?"

"Blushing, obviously," I kissed his cheek and rested my head against his arm.

"Well, excuse me for having a crush on my assistant," he smirks, looking down on me.

I simply laughed at his remark and watched Dinky in the distance.

"You know, something happened," he starts.

"What?"

"Were you asleep when Sweetie Belle was talking to Dinky after you handed them the marshmallow bag?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Well... Sweetie Belle mentioned to Dinky that with me around, it`s kind of like having a father again. And Dinky agreed with her." For a second I saw a sparkle of pride, nervousness, happiness, and sorrow gleam in his eyes. He quickly blinked it away, still looking for my reaction.

"I knew this would happen," I laughed.

The Doctor moved a handful of hair out of my eyes. "How so," he asked.

"You just... have you ever looked at someone and just... kind of saw it in them? That if he or she becomes friends with a child, they`d seem like the child`s parent?" He smiled, chewed on his inner lip, and nodded.

"Many times," he answered.

"That`s basically what happened," I shrugged with a smile.

"Mommy, guess what?" Dinky calls out. "I found something!"

"Duty calls," we said in unison, causing us to laugh. We walked over to Dinky and she took our hands, leading us somewhere by the entrance of a cave near a... cliff. Fear filled my lungs, but I shook it away, whereas the Doctor averted his eyes from the cavernous drop.

"What`d you find?" I ask her, kneeling down so I could partially see where Dinky had run.

"I don`t know, but I think you guys might." She handed the Doctor a grey metal rod with a white plastic coming off in five waves, a dimmed blue light surrounded by something that resembled a large, black, twistable lid.

"No..." his eyes searched throughout the cave`s depths from the entrance, for some reason not daring to enter.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"It`s the eye of a Dalek..."

"DOCTOR, IT IS THE DOCTOR!" A raspy, robotic voice shouted.

"Girls, run!" The Doctor shouted, pushing us out of the way and towards the TARDIS. He jumped down to the ground, dodging a laser shot from inside of the cave.

"Doctor-"

"I said RUN!" He shouts again. "Go to the TARDIS and grab your sonic screwdriver! RUN!"

I stared at him before clutching Dinky`s hand and running faster than my legs could bear.

**Author`s Note:**

**And so, we will have to wait until tomorrow to see the fate of the Doctor. Sorry, but I haven`t really been writing lately, so there`s 9 chapters until you guys have caught up with me. I`m not good with writing on a deadline, it gets rushed, but I also want you guys to have a chapter at least every day.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two (Doctor`s Point of View)

They ran off faster than I could watch. Out from the cave came to cold blooded, shell-cased aliens.

"Daleks..." I growled through clenched teeth.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" The two shouted, alerting more.

"How many are there of you?" I asked.

"EXACTLY 29," One yelled.

And like it was said, all 29 and counting were rolling out of the cave, into the broad daylight. "EXTERMINATE YOURSELF!" One ordered.

"Now, now, we can strike up a deal, can`t we?" I suggested, standing up. Looking behind me, I saw the cliff.

_"__Doctor, NO!"_

I clutched my head with one hand, a thudding screaming against my skull.

"EXTERMINATION BY US OR YOURSELF," They shouted at once. The noise was deafening.

"And what if I refuse?"

"EXTERMINATION TO THE HUMANS _AND_ THE DOCTOR," one answered.

I ran through the options. If I walk backwards, I would surely die; I am going over a cliff. But if I let them exterminate me, they won`t give me enough time to regenerate. They would shoot the TARDIS, Ditzy, and Dinky.

I looked up fearfully. Here I was, the Doctor, but I couldn`t handle a single Dalek without my sonic screwdriver.

I inhaled deeply and let them circle me, practically pushing me backwards. All I had to do was find the surface that was jutting out in my dreams... I could trick them; catch them using the element of surprise. I prayed silently it would work.

I walked, and walked, and walked. Finally, my foot felt air. I looked down, and hopped.

The rock was there like I had predicted and I held on. The Daleks laughed, chanted they had killed the Doctor. Finally, they had killed the Doctor. They retreated back into the cave.

I went to climb up but my grip slipped, only one hand clinging onto that protruding rock that felt as if it were glued into the pavement.

"Doctor, come on, Doctor!" Ditzy yelled. I could hear her running to me from the dead silence of this desert. Her voice became closer, only three minutes of walking away, but she was running. "Hold on, please!"

My hand ached so badly it almost took away my breath. I tried to climb but the strength was gone completely in my arms. I couldn`t swing my feet, I wouldn`t even be able to stand.

"Ditzy, you`re attracting the Daleks with your voice," I yelled for her to hear.

Ditzy screamed and the Daleks started their chants again.

Surprisingly I heard a familiar voice that almost would have made me laugh if I weren`t in this current situation. "Not if I can help it!" Captain Jack Harkness` voice shouts. The sound of his sonic blaster blasting the Daleks into smithereens while Ditzy kept her running started to ring in my ears. "You get the Doctor, I`ll handle the Daleks!" he ordered.

My grip was slipping, and I couldn`t hang on for much longer.

"Please, hold on!" She cried out.

"I can`t!"

"You HAVE to!" I was holding onto the jutting rock but my hands were sliding off slowly. Ditzy`s hand went over my head and I used a hand to hold on – I nearly brushed her fingers before I began to fall.

**Author`s Note:**

***sighs with a shaky breath* just wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. No lie, because I never lie, I cried reading Chap. 33. You guys just have to use the music for the next chapter because that`s what makes it what it is. You won`t get the dramatic outburst of emotions without the music, and that's what Thousand Foot Krutch is for. OF course, a great band for a great chapter, which`ll be noticed on the next chapter.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	33. Chapter 33

**(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS!)**

Chapter Thirty-Three (Ditzy`s Point of View)

(Now Listen To "Look Away": Thousand Foot Krutch)

I ran towards him, falling onto my stomach, sliding across the pavement. I felt the heat of his fingers brush mine but they were soon ripped away before I could react.

He fell.

For a second I wasn`t breathing... for a second I was staring out into the oblivion, just waiting for him to come up behind me and in his bouncy, intelligent, adorable British voice tell me it was time to go somewhere new.

But I never heard his voice.

"DOCTOR, NO!" I screamed.

Dinky broke down behind me, the man running from the lifeless robots dropping his gun and going over to her to calm her down.

"Stop, you`re not my Doctor!" She yells in protest. "Get off, get off!" But her yells turned into sobs. She began to cry harder.

I turned my attention back to the cliff. My hand was still there, stretching out into thin air as if he was going to jump up like a super hero and grab it. I watched the last piece of his long brown coat disappear from view.

He was gone.

My eyes shut tightly and tears slipped out so quickly it hurt. I dropped my head onto the ground, my entire body shaking.

"Doctor..." I whispered, as if I would wake up and it was all a dream, "please... I wanna wake up! Just let me wake up..."

I curled into a ball because I felt the need to be smaller. The sunset burned my face but I didn`t care. In my other hand, the thing he had told me to get, my sonic screwdriver so he could defeat the Daleks.

I had seen him going off the edge. I had watched him. And I didn`t even react until it was too late.

It was silent. The man got up, leaving Dinky to cope by herself, and then walking next to me. "Miss..."

"Please... just go away," I whispered.

"No, I am going to help you."

I looked up at him. He was a fair-skinned man, dark brown hair swept to his left. He had brown dress shoes on that were scuffed and dirtied, a long dark blue coat like the Doctor`s, and a simple blue dress shirt and black pants. "How...? It`s too late for anything now..." I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"It`s never too late, Miss...?"

"Ditzy Doo," I frowned.

"Well, Ditzy, I`m Captain Jack Harkness," his voice was worn out and tired, and his eyes were watering. "I was a friend of the Doctor`s."

"What can we do?" I asked him, tears still running a marathon down my face. He pulled me up so I was standing, and I buried my face into his jacket. He let me cry, and when I was done, he frowned at me. He had been crying too.

"The Doctor was so, so strong-willed. The TARDIS is around, yes?"

"Yeah, j-j-just over there," I whimpered.

"Let`s go over there and we can settle it when we get inside, alright?"

I nodded, my shaking hand grabbing Dinky`s. We walked together, staggering as a broken family with the exception of Jack.

_"__I think I like you, Ditzy," he whispered into my ear._

_"__It`s alright to have emotions."_

_"__I won`t let anything happen to you."_

_"__I love you, Ditzy Doo."_

He had tried to warn me something would happen. And we disregarded it.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: Darkness (Doctor`s Point of View)

(Listen To "Look Away": Thousand Foot Krutch)

She watched me, sobbing, as I silently fell. The silence was eerie and the fall took forever.

She screamed my name so many times I felt numb. If only I could`ve hung on a second longer, she wouldn`t be crying.

I made her cry... again.

I said nothing would happen to her.

I shut my eyes, tears dripping and falling into the wind. If I had regenerated into my Doctor Whooves form, this was my last incarnation. I was going to die, and there was no coming back.

I saw the ground closing in.

"This is goodbye," I cried, "but I don`t wanna go..."

"Oh, no you don`t!" River Song shouted. The TARDIS came barreling towards me and I tumbled inside, the doors shutting after me.

"River, what are you doing here?!" I asked.

She raised a finger to her lips. "Spoilers," she whispers. "Now, lover boy, shouldn`t we go and see your little Ditzy?"

**Author`s Note:**

**Because I feel really kind of bad (sort of) about having a legit minute-long chapter being uploaded only today, I will upload 35. I guess it`s time to start thinking on my feet trying to figure out what`ll happen next, haha! Just expect the unexpected. I`m actually making a new type of species for the next segment of the story, and although the name is a bit overdone and could be better, they are actually pretty cool attack/ability-wise. But, I guess I can`t say anything. ****_Spoilers..._**

**- GothicPegasister**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five (Ditzy`s Point of View)

(Listen To "Leave out All the Rest": Linkin Park)

Jack, Dinky and I sat on the ground. The TARDIS had taken off by herself, and we were left stranded.

"So you guys met in this Ponyville, and then all of a sudden you became a couple?" Jack asked.

"No, we... we`ve known each other for about a week, but a couple for three days," I reminded him, wiping a fresh tear away.

"And then, about Dinky, who's her father-"

"-do you hear that?" I asked. A faint humming echoed.

We looked at each other before I took off on a mad sprint towards the cliff.

"It has to be, it has to be!" I said to myself. My legs were running faster than ever before, my feet slapping the ground so hard I was beginning to loose feeling.

_"__Ditzy!" I heard him calling my name._

"Doctor, please...?" But when I got there, the only thing there was me.

I sunk to my knees once more and covered my face with my hands, starting to sob again. "Doctor, please, please... I miss you already... I want you back!"

A hand planted onto my back, someone crouching next to me. "Ditzy, I missed you too." I looked up and saw him. His insane grin and eyes looked back into mine and he laughed.

I put my hands on his chest just to make sure he was real and not some figment of my imagination. "D...Doctor...?"

"Satisfied?" He asked with another laugh when I took away my hands.

"Is it really you?"

"In the flesh," he whispered. A tear dripped from his eye and his smile grew when he saw mine.

I said nothing, I just stared at him. He looked away at something in the distance before wrapping his arms around me so tightly I couldn`t breathe, but I didn`t care.

"Oh my God, it`s you," I sobbed into his suit.

"I know, it`s me..." he murmured into my hair with a faint laugh.

I tilted my head up and he pulled me into a long kiss that said "it feels like it`s been ages since I`ve last seen you". Jack, Dinky, and a woman erupted into applause but we ignored them.

"I can`t believe you," I said.

"Why? It`s neither of our faults that I fell," he smiled, his face not even an inch from mine still.

"How did you get up here?"

"Ditzy, I just want to say something," the woman coughed. I recognized the voice.

"...River Song?"

"So you still remember me, huh?" She asked with a faint laugh before adding "I`m sorry."

"Ditzy, River Song saved me."

"Is that where the TARDIS went?" I asked. The Doctor nodded. I walked over to River and I saw she was getting nervous with each step I took.

I finally reached her. "Ditzy, like I said, I`m sorry," she stammered. But I didn`t hit her. I hugged her and she sighed out of relief.

"You don`t need to be sorry."

"So you`re not mad...?"

"No, not at all anymore," I smiled at her, going back to the Doctor.

"What can we do now?" Dinky asked.

"I think it`s about time Harkness and I started heading home," River announced.

"But how will you two get back?" The Doctor asked.

"We have our ways," Jack smiled.

"Spoilers," River laughed, taking Jacks hand and walking away.

(Later That Night, In the TARDIS)

"...and then she dropped me off, parked the TARDIS somewhere else, and then I saw you," the Doctor explained to me about how River saved him. "She even made me my own sonic screwdriver, so now I don`t have to use yours!"

"What would have happened if River Song didn`t save you," Dinky asked.

"Bad things," I answered for him. "Now, it`s about 10, time for bed don`t you think?"

"Alright, mom," she groaned, beginning the walk to her bedroom. She shut her door and we began to talk again.

"I think we know what we talk about next," the Doctor laughed.

"Hmm, what is that?"

"Where to go to tomorrow...? I have a few ideas."

"Oh, FINALLY, an idea from the great and powerful Doctor," I laughed.

"What if we don`t go back home?"

"Huh?"

His eyes were unnerving, at least, but they still had that insane gleam in them. He had an idea. "We could run off, explore the universe and never, ever look back. We don`t have to worry about Equestria anymore."

"Now, Doctor, you know I love traveling, but what are you trying to say? That we could just not go back to Ponyville? How would that affect Dinky?"

"She`d miss her friends, but it isn`t like we aren`t going to see them ever again. We`ll have special days, we can have entire weeks, almost like vacations."

"I personally love the idea, but Dinky might not," I admitted. "How about we do it, and if she gets homesick, we can always just stay there for a few days or drop her off at Sparkler`s house?"

"Sounds good," his smile grew. "Now, back to my question – where to tomorrow?"

"Thought you said you had some ideas?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughs, "forgot. So, how about we go to Arcadia again? You kind of ruined that, huh?"

"Hey," I frowned, punching his shoulder, "I didn`t know the concept of time travel."

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his arm where I hit him, but when he saw me have a "you`re-kidding-me-right" look towards him he smiled widely.

"That`s what I like to see," I returned his smile.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked me.

"No, what...?"

"We haven`t had our first official date."

"You call eating out and going on top of Big Ben at 3 in the morning not a date?" I laughed.

"Well, I never really asked you to go ON a date, is what I`m trying to say."

I raised my eyebrows at him and he smirked embarrassedly but said nothing.

"Where does my Doctor Perfect want to go, then?" I asked.

"Oh, I see, a nickname, huh?" His smile grew.

"Yes!"

"Do you want to know how I got your nickname?" He asked.

"Of course I do, duh," I rolled my eyes with a giggle.

"It`s literally our names combined. See? 'Derp' from you, 'tor' from me, and bam, you have 'Derptor.'"

I facepalmed, "dude, even I could have figured that out!"

"Oh, so now you don`t like it?"

"No, I love it! I think you just looked like you thought you were the smartest person alive to figure that out."

"Well, technically I am the smartest person alive. Well, there are some other Time Lords. Well, were..."

"You are not a _person_; you are merely a Time Lord." I laughed, now sitting on the table because I didn`t like sitting in those chairs for long.

"'Merely a Time Lord'...? Ditzy, love, to me you are merely a human." His laugh echoed softly throughout the halls. "Hey, wanna go outside? It`s getting kind of boring in here."

He took my hand, already knowing the answer, and led me outside.

**Author`s Note:**

**I`m sorry I keep overusing the amount of time they spend stargazing but I just think that is a perfect romantic moment for Derpy, just laying on the grass outside of the TARDIS with the Doctor watching the stars. But it`s just adorable to me, that`s what I`m saying. I also do that to them laying next to each other. I can just picture that, haha, so I write it a bit more than needed. **

**But you have to admit, it IS really cute.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Four (Doctor`s Point of View)

"You know what`s good about stargazing around here?"

"What?" Ditzy asked.

"There isn`t any light pollution to contradict our vision from seeing the stars. Now we can truly and naturally rely on our own ability to see instead of being blinded no matter where you look," I informed her.

She turned to face me, now lying on her side. "I didn`t understand a single word you just said."

"Oh, thanks," I pouted, making her laugh. "See, look? Meteor showers-" I pointed up to the sky towards the cluster of shooting stars.

"Meteor-what-now...?"

"They are falling rocks from outer space falling to Earth – they`re going to burn up in the atmosphere, specifically the mesosphere, and disappear before they can harm us."

"You`re too smart for me," she sighed after a pause, now lying on her back again.

"Or maybe you`re just not keeping up," I teased her.

"Oh, I am alright! See, look, there`s a meteor!"

"Yes, Ditzy, we see many meteors. That`s why it`s called a meteor shower, they just keep coming in bunches."

"I still can`t see right," she reminded me. "Darn crossed eye always messed me up."

"Am I going to have to lecture you again?" I laughed.

"Not if I can help it."

I kept my head from looking at her but she was already looking at me, so I gave up and turned to face her.

"What?" she asked.

"Is this how you feel when I do that to you?"

"Most of the time," she shrugged, a faint smile creeping onto her face.

"Actually, that means that you have a lot of things you want to do but aren`t."

"Huh?"

"You said that`s how it feels when I stare at you, and right now, I`m holding myself back from kissing you," I laughed.

"Why are you holding yourself back?" She asked, her smile fully returning.

"Can`t we just watch the stars?" I said sarcastically.

"That`s no fun," she giggled, leaning up to me. I laughed, leaning over her and joining our lips feverishly for what seemed to last forever. We tangled our hands in each other`s hair and stayed like that for several minutes. She smiled at me, giggling again.

"I`m so happy you decided to travel with me," I grinned back at her.

"I figured you`d say something like that."

"Mmhmm," I laughed at her remark. She sat up too and leaned against me.

"Oh, look, another star!"

"Where," I asked.

"Oh gosh, is the Doctor seriously asking his assistant where a STAR is?!" Ditzy teased me.

"Yeah I know – I must be sick or something!" I wrapped my arm around her and we stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other`s company and pointing out obvious stars.

I woke up at around 8 o`clock that next morning. I sprung out of bed and looked around, trying to see if I wasn`t the only one awake or not.

"Oh, hey, Doctor!" Ditzy called from the swimming pool.

I walked backwards and entered the room. "There you are," I laughed.

"What are we going to do today?" She sat on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water.

"Well, for starters, we can definitely head out to Arcadia," I smiled, "and then we can probably just camp there. I really don`t know how long we will be there for."

"Sounds good with me," she smiled back. "Don`t you want to swim?"

"You know what, I do, pajamas and all." I smiled at Ditzy and then jumped in.

Water splashed everywhere and she shrieked when it touched her skin, saying something about it being cold. I grabbed her by her waist and carried her over my head to a deep part of the pool before tossing her in.

She screamed again and jumped onto me, and I caught her in my arms.

"What, too cold," I asked her.

"Obviously," she shivered, "it is freezing!"

"Now, not everything is as bad as it seems," I laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"This-" I interrupted myself, planting a warm, long kiss on her lips.

"Aw, that`s adorable," Dinky laughed after about one minute.

Ditzy leaned her forehead against mine, smiled, and jumped out of my grasp, swimming to the other end.

"Mom, where did you find a bathingsuit?" Dinky asked when she was out of the pool, looking at Ditzy who was sporting a grey one-piece.

"The main question is why YOU aren`t wearing one!" Ditzy answered.

"But I`m not going to swim-" Ditzy interrupted her, grabbing her and tossing her to me.

Her high pitched squeal that almost resembled her mothers` rang out once the water touched her, and I laughed because of the similarity.

She resurfaced above water several seconds later with a giggle. "IT IS SOO COLD!"

"Why am _I_ not freezing right now?" I asked them. They answered with shrugs and laughs.

Dinky swam out of the pool and began to use the diving boards, Ditzy swimming over to me again.

"You know," she starts, "I really enjoy spending time with you."

I felt my cheeks warm at her compliment and I dragged her underwater with a silent laugh.

She was worried at first but then she saw how relaxed I was, and it relaxed her, I believe. She opened her eyes, surprised to see it didn`t burn, and then looked around. You could hear absolutely nothing except for whatever was underwater, and the color of our vision turned a crystal aquamarine.

We floated back up, panting from the amount of time we held our breath. "It`s beautiful underwater, huh?" I asked her.

"Definitely," she laughs.

"Watch out!" Dinky giggled, jumping off of the diving board and just missing my head.

"Oh you are SO lucky you missed me!" I laughed towards Dinky.

We all got out a long time afterwards, about 20-40 minutes since it was now 9:00 AM.

"Where are we going to go now?" Dinky asked.

"Ditzy and I were just talking about that-"

"Before you two started making out?"

Ditzy and I`s cheeks blushed brightly.

"Uh, yes," I said nervously, "and we decided on Arcadia."

"Oh, Arcadia, where is that?"

"It`s a planet outside of a sun," I laughed. "Of course we already missed the Giving Festival, but I don't see any reason we can`t go back in time."

"And what`s the Giving Festival?"

"It`s an entire day for trading, but you don`t have a money there. The currency is something valuable, and if you trade something valuable you get something valuable from someone else," Ditzy explained for me.

"Tell me when we get there, then." Dinky smiled, walking into her room.

"How do you think she knew that phrase?" I asked Ditzy.

"I`m just as confused, and embarrassed, as you," she laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven (Ditzy`s Point of View)

"There we go," the Doctor smiled broadly, "welcome to Arcadia!"

"Let`s try to stay here a bit longer than last time, huh," I laughed quietly to the Doctor.

"Definitely," he nodded. The Doctor went to lock the TARDIS but stopped. "Oh, Ditzy, I forgot – here, I made you a present."

He handed me a silver chain with a key attached at the bottom. "What is this...?"

"The key to the TARDIS – she trusts you enough to let me give you this." He put it around my neck and fixed my hair afterwards, placing it so it would cover the outside of the chain. "I think it looks really, really great on you."

"Aw, thanks," I smiled, kissing his cheek and then taking his hand. "I love it."

"Happy to hear," he smiled back.

Dinky wanted to do anything BUT stay still. We had to chase after her countless times, and as the Doctor recalled it, was 'pretty fun, but we might need to put her on a leash'. He even told me he considered trading for one, which I found pretty hilarious. She did not act scared of freaked out about the aliens. In fact, she even made friends with a few! When it came time to leave, Dinky was a little sad, but nothing more.

We began our walk back to the TARDIS. The Doctor began to purposely lag behind to talk to Dinky, and I was trying to overhear their conversation.

"Are you alright with traveling like this?" He asked her.

"Definitely, I wouldn`t want to do anything else!"

I smiled at her answer. They talked a little bit more but I couldn`t hear much after that, so I opened the door for them and waited.

"...scared of the aliens?" the Doctor asked.

"I don`t know, I was just kind of... relaxed, I guess," she shrugged. "It doesn`t faze you once you realize that to them you`re an alien too."

"But their appearance wasn`t a tad too... weird, for someone your age?" the Doctor obviously was astonished Dinky wasn`t scared or anything of the other aliens, but for some reason I wasn`t. I shrugged it off and watched them walk in, shutting the door behind us.

"I`m tired," Dinky yawned, "I think I`m going to go to bed now."

I nodded when she left, the Doctor looking at the time. "9:00 PM exactly," he grinned, "not too late, if I say so myself."

"It`s never too late to you," I laughed. "I mean, you`re a time traveler, so literally."

"Hey, I can be late for things!"

"Really, because other than a few days ago, you`ve been early or on time."

"Whatever," he smiled. "Where should we go tomorrow?"

"Oh, I know! What about a new planet that no one knows about, so we can discover something?" I suggested excitedly.

"Good job, Ditzy!" He grinned wildly. "We can have the TARDIS take us somewhere unknown!"

"Thanks," I shrugged. "I guess we should probably go to bed now."

"Agreed," he smiled again, kissing me before we went our separate ways.

(The Next Day)

"Ditzy, come on, wake up!" The Doctor smiled, gently shaking my shoulder.

I looked up groggily. "Huh?"

"Figured I might wake you up, considering that we need an entire day ahead of us," he laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Are you awake now?"

"I might be, but it`s too early to tell." I sat up straighter, blinking oddly. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Uh... a little after 8, why...?"

"Because you know I don`t like being woken up early." I shot a murderous glance at him.

He stood up, brushed off his coat, and put his arms half-up in surrender. "Alright, alright," he laughed, "I can let you fall back asleep, if that`s what you want. But I think the TARDIS wants to head out."

"We are going to that new planet, right?"

"If there are any, correct."

"...I`m up," I laughed, jumping out of bed quickly which caused him to smile.

"That`s my Ditzy," he grinned.

"Wait, so a _new_ planet?" Dinky asked, hopping up and down.

I was sitting on the raggedy couch trying to use a brush the Doctor gave me to get the knots out of my hair. Sadly, I was getting angry each time it wouldn`t work. I put the brush down in frustration but smiled when I began to talk. "I know, right!"

"Whose idea was this?"

"Yours truly," I laughed, beginning to try my hair again. I couldn`t reach the bottom tips and I rolled my eyes and my inability to do something so simple.

"You two ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup," Dinky answered for us.

"Good – now, allons-y!"

The TARDIS lurched to life and the engines roared and gurgled.

"Remember; keep us updated on our location, Old Girl!" He smiled, patting the clear tube in the middle of the control panel.

We shot upwards. Dinky smiled and looked at me, holding my hand tightly so she wouldn`t fall. I had my free hand grasping directly onto the railing surrounding what seemed to be an endless hole.

The Doctor saw me watching him and smiled, looking downwards. The TARDIS started showing locations on the monitor and the Doctor started yelling them off.

"Passing by Saturn, now taking a left towards the west of Jupiter, oh, this is absolutely bloody FANTASTIC!" He shouted, his mad smile returning once again.

"What is?"

"We`re nearing the horizons of the planet, get ready to land!"

**Author`s Note:**

**Hey, I am so, so, SO sorry about these mix-ups. In my Microsoft Word (which is where I type these stories) document, I accidentally typed the wrong chapter numbers. So instead of this being Chapter Thirty-Seven, it was Thirty-Five, so this came a chapter or two earlier than supposed to. I was up until one in the morning figuring this out, haha! But it`s all fixed now, I hope. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight: This New Planet (Doctor`s Point of View)

"Doctor, did we land yet?" Ditzy asked.

"_Aaaaannnnd_, NOW we have landed!" I laughed. "Come on, then, shall we go?"

"Let`s do this!" Dinky smiled.

I opened the doors and we all gasped in unison.

The ground looked like it was made of a crystal porcelain, almost like an old collectible doll`s skin, with golden swirls swimming around inside. The sky was a pale blue with an almost unnoticeable white tint, skinny dark grey clouds rarely being spotted out. The houses were two-stories tall with a few windows dotting the walls, made entirely out of a dark brown, smooth, almost wooden solid.

The people here looked exactly the same as humans, so obviously we happily fit in. They dressed normally as well, in outfits that you might wear to casual events. They all seemed overly happy, with grins that might even be as big as mine – and that`s saying something.

When the wind blew an icy gust would carefully hit us, which I found strange. It was almost like they could control the weather and make the impact of the wind speed smaller!

"Doctor, this place is absolutely amazing," Dinky sighed happily, looking up at me.

"Oh, hello there newcomers," a woman smiled, "very nice to meet you."

"Okay, um, hi," Ditzy laughed, waving back.

"May I see to your names?"

"Right, right, I`m the Doctor, this is Ditzy, and this is Dinky."

"Oh, are you three a family?"

"Nah, just... I actually don`t know, to be honest," Dinky tried to explain with an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry I asked. I`m Melinda Ross," she frowned slightly before returning to her smile.

"Do you mind telling us where we are?" Ditzy asked.

"Yes, you are in Middle Eastown." **(Author`s Note: yeah, yeah, I know, settle down, stupid name for a beautiful city. I ran out of options. Deal with it. I hate it too, sadly, haha.)**

"And what planet are we on, I suppose I shall ask?"

"We don`t have a planet name," she shrugged.

"Why not...?"

"I guess there`s no need. I mean, you shouldn`t be asking me. I`m just a citizen," she laughed. "Would you like to speak to our Mayor?"

"Is the Mayor the highest authority here?" I asked.

"Yes. The Mayor is at the top of the scale, and us citizens are somewhere in between. Come on, let`s go!"

"Might I say," I smiled as we began walking, "this place is absolutely beautiful!"

"Aw, why thank you," Melinda smiled back. "It took a while for Middle Eastown to look this way, of course."

Ditzy tilted her head at Melinda. "How did it get this way, anyhow?"

"Oh, I`m younger than most people, so I don`t know the entire story. The Mayor, however, she knows it by heart, because she lived through it."

We walked for a few more minutes in silence. A light snow started to drizzle on the ground and our steps began to crunch. "If you don`t mind me asking, how old is the Mayor?" I asked.

"Oh, um... I think she`s about 504...?" Melinda asked herself before nodding. "Yes, our Mayor is 504 years of age, been setting the law straight since she was merely 200."

"But how is she still, you know, alive? Are you a different species?"

"You must be new here if you don`t know that," she laughed, "we`re all human."

"But if you are all human, why haven`t you... you know, died yet?" Ditzy asked carefully.

Melinda didn`t answer, she just kept moving forward until we reached a building that looked like it was literally made out of aquamarine crystals, the sunlight shining dimly since the snowfall was almost blocking it.

Instead of Melinda opening the door for us, a tall, grey-haired woman I guess was probably a receptionist of some sort did.

"I got it from here, thank you," the woman replied with a forced smile.

"Have fun!" Melinda laughed, but it seemed like there was something behind it that didn`t belong with her cheerful attitude.

Ditzy took my hand as quickly as she could, Dinky cowering behind us both. "What`s wrong?" She asked Dinky.

"I don`t like that lady," she frowned, but returned to her regular expression when the grey haired woman looked at us.

She sat behind a desk, smoothing her black skirt out. Her nametag read **Delia West**. "What may we do you for?" She then asked.

"We`re, um... new," Ditzy stammered, looking up at me and then back at Delia, "and we heard from Melinda that we could possibly speak to the Mayor and find out more of where we are?"

Delia typed something into her computer and I took this time to glance around at my surroundings. The room had some small green plants in a sunburnt orange vase, a few small benches. Then, a small waterfall trickled into a small pond in the top left corner. There were no windows or lights, and I realized we still had sunlight because of the crystal walls. But then there was a slight frost appearing ever so slightly, dimming the room a tiny bit, but it wouldn`t become bad enough where we wouldn`t see.

Delia looked up from her keys and smiled thinly. "We have a small opening of time, approximately 17 minutes, for you four to talk if there are no interruptions. Top floor, room 507, any questions you may have shall be answered there."

Dinky ran towards the elevator shaft and pressed the button, squealing excitedly when the doors opened.

"Why are you so excited over an elevator?" I asked.

"There aren't any... el-uh-vate-ers, in Ponyville, only steps and ramps!" She replied back quickly, trying to sound out the word again.

We stepped inside and Ditzy leaned against the rails. "So how do these things work?"

I thought over every word in my head, trying to say it so she would understand. "There are wires and they pull this box up until a... a _robot_ I guess tells them to stop. Then they open the doors."

"Oh," she said, her right eye moving upwards slightly.

We arrived on the top floor and Dinky ran off trying to find room 507.

"She`s overly excited sometimes, so sorry about that," Ditzy apologized for her.

"It doesn`t matter, at least she isn`t dull," I laughed.

"Found it!" Dinky called out, rushing back to us and pulling us faster along the path.

Ditzy knocked on the door and an answer came clearly from inside. "Come in," the voice said courteously.

I opened the door and saw a room that resembled a smaller version of the lobby from downstairs, but this time the desk held a nametag that said **Mayor**. She consisted of a young, 20 year old look-a-like with short red hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a crystal blue, almost lighter than the walls.

"Wow, someone the last of their kind, a ginger!" I said excitedly, Ditzy trying not to laugh.

"State your business, please," the Mayor replied impatiently.

I coughed. "Right, sorry. We are a new family to this town, and we`d like to know a bit of the history." Ditzy smiled at the ground when I told her we were a family, and I wrapped my arm around her carefully.

"Okay. Please, sit down," she ordered, pointing at the black couch across the room from her desk. "I guess I`ll start off with asking about you."

"Why do you need to know about us first?" Ditzy asked.

"We don`t give anything away to strangers. Just... a few _safety issues_," she replied again in her courteous tone.

I held up my psychic paper and smiled. "I`m the Doctor, this is my wife, Ditzy, and this is my daughter, Dinky." I then leaned closer to Ditzy`s ear. "Go along with it," I whispered.

She nodded, hugging Dinky and saying the same thing.

"Time travelers," the Mayor smiled. "Let me say, you are the first! Our society is mostly made up of my species, but we do have some other aliens come and stay here on a visit."

"We, we aren`t time travelers, what are you talking about?" Ditzy asked nervously.

"Now, our town is a place of no secrecy and complete honesty," the Mayor laughed.

"Go along with it, I can probably save us if it gets us in trouble," I smiled to Ditzy. "Your right, we are time travelers, specifically two of us are from Equestria."

"Which planet are you from, Mr. Time Traveler?"

"Oh, um, Gallifrey," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"So if you are from Gallifrey, that means you are a Time Lord, are you not? But what is Equestria?"

"Yes. And Equestria is a land full of talking ponies. Ditzy was a Pegasus, Dinky was a unicorn, and I was an earth pony."

"Interesting," the Mayor`s smile grew, "I may have to write that planet down for the novel."

"Ooh, what novel?" Dinky asked. I forgot about how she loved to read now so I was confused for a bit at her interest.

"It`s like a dictionary for all things alien and otherworldly. We have every single planet, every single type of species. Except for Equestria, as you had just heard." She crossed her hands, fingers lacing together, leaning forward with an anxious grin. "So, now, let`s talk about Middle Eastown."

"Good," Ditzy sighed, making me laugh.

"We originated here a few hundred years ago. Back then it was a grassy, ugly land, but as you can see we have obviously grown from that. We still haven`t figured out as to why it turned glassy, but it surely did, and we are thankful for it. Now, as to the sky, it has been like this since... well, forever, I guess. We`re in the winter part of our year, a full 200 days spread evenly, 50 days for each season. We are in the 7th day for our winter so far.

"I was a first settler to this land along with my brother. Civilization took flock in the country and before we knew it we needed shelter from the cold. We started digging holes, eventually coming across a fine spot. We found the richest and largest amounts of crystals known to our kind, so we take pride in them. It`s almost like they... just appear out of thin air and we mine them."

"Sorry to stop you," Ditzy hesitatingly said, "but why do you guys not die? Melissa said you were over 500 years old. That isn`t weird or anything, considering the Doctor, but..."

"I guess it`s almost like we can`t die. We don't age, almost like how the Doctor doesn't. Sorry to talk about you like you aren`t there by the way," she laughed.

"No problem," I sighed, leaning back in my seat.

"But once we gain enough experience, we stay looking like that age forever. In the lobby, our receptionist, Delia, she didn`t stop showing her aging until she was in her 60s-"

"-But why _don`t_ you die, is what I am asking."

"We don`t know that, sadly enough," the Mayor frowned. Her phone rang and she groaned. "Sorry, I have to take this. Now, please leave so I may speak. Nice meeting you three."

We waved and quickly exited the room, trying not to snoop on her conversations. We boarded the elevator once more.

"This place is pretty... mysterious," Ditzy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, even I didn`t know what she was saying, and that`s a lot for me to admit!" I grinned. "But there is one thing I don`t get. Why did she know automatically we weren`t from here? Did she see our TARDIS? No, that couldn`t be, because her walls are too far from vision of the TARDIS. And we STILL don`t know her species!" I began to ramble on. "Excuse me, ladies, but I was talking to myself. I don`t expect an answer."

"Good, because you were talking too fast for us to think of one," Dinky giggled.

I smiled at the ground and crossed my arms at her comment. "As usual," I laughed.

**Author`s Note:**

**And now, the mystery of this poorly-named town begins. **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine (Derpy`s Point of View)

The Doctor began to pace the floors of the TARDIS, his mouth talking faster than his own brain could comprehend.

"Just smile and nod whenever he takes a breath," I laughed towards Dinky, who was giving me a blank stare at what he was talking about.

"...that species wouldn`t really do the job, now would it? And how would they not know how the ground turned from grass into porcelain, did they just wake up one day and the ground was changed? A little weird if you ask me," he said. "Girls, what do you think?"

"I agree with whatever you just said," I nodded halfheartedly.

"Same here," Dinky tried not to laugh.

"But this place is weird, don`t you think? Come on, you must have some opinions!" the Doctor exaggeratedly sighed.

"I don`t know, I think it`s... kind of pretty, I guess. If the TARDIS brought us here something might be wrong. I say we wait it out," I suggested.

"I`m with Mommy," Dinky nodded.

"Alright, then, we can wait it out. So, wanna go head out again and see what else is up?" Before any of us could say anything, the Doctor knew our answers and grabbed our hands. "Anyone need a coat before we go?"

We shook our heads and walked outside, the Doctor still trying to sort out everything that was going on. The snow still fell onto the ground in light traces, the crunching underneath of our sneakers still faint. I almost slipped but thankfully the Doctor caught me right before I would`ve touched the ground.

"Oh, that`s pretty," Dinky giggled, pointing towards a fountain. The water changed colors and sprayed in circular patterns, hypnotizing her for a brief second before she snapped out of it.

I nodded but the Doctor`s gaze locked onto a young girl sitting alone on a bench inside of a playground. "Doctor, what`s wrong?"

"I want to go talk to her," he frowned. "You two can stay here or keep walking." The Doctor had a sensitive spot for crying or sad children.

"Why are you going to talk to her," Dinky asked.

"Children cry because they want attention. But when they cry silently, they want the opposite. And no one is going to her. Usually you see a child crying by herself and you say 'hey, I`ll talk to her and see what`s going on', but they won`t look her way. Something`s wrong that they all know, but don`t want to talk about it," the Doctor muttered.

"I can go with the Doctor. You can go head over and play on the equipment, alright?" I suggested to Dinky.

"Alright, but be quick," Dinky smiled back.

The Doctor looked at me before heading over. We sat on both sides of her and she kept her head down.

"Hey, are you alright," he asked her, "why aren`t you playing with the other kids?"

The girl looked up slowly, memorizing our faces for several seconds each. Her hair was dyed completely black, her makeup dark, her eyes a crystal blue. She had a stocky black shirt and black jeans, and a pair of combat boots. She looked down, shrugging.

"That isn`t known correct as a response to my question..."

"I`m just..." the girl`s voice was fragile, like she had been crying.

I wrapped an arm around her and tilted myself so I could see her. "What`s your name?"

She waited a while before speaking. She muttered something under her breath.

"Alright, well, what`s wrong?" the Doctor tried again.

"...things," she said self heartedly. She dropped a card of paper on the ground, a red line cascading up her arm from her wrist to her forearm and I gasped. The Doctor frowned knowing that the cut most likely wasn`t an accident.

I picked the paper up, and a picture of an angelic blonde haired girl, about 7 years old, stared back at me. "_Aya Monzel_" it read in big, bold letters, "_December 17, 2003 - December 17, 2014_."

"The obituary is on the back," the girl sniffled.

I flipped it over. _"December 17, 2003, a little angel Aya was born to the parents Derrick and Roselyn Monzel. Sadly, they both passed in a tragic car accident in 2011, the only survivors their daughters Lindsey and Aya. The survivors remained under the care of their grandmother, who was murdered shortly after. The murder pulled the gun on him afterwards. _

"_Aya had remained under the care of her big sister, Lindsey until December 17, on her 7__th__birthday, when somebody lit the house on fire._" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I blinked them away rapidly, handing the Doctor the card, unable to read any more.

This girl was obviously Lindsey, and her sister, parents, and grandmother had died, all within 3 years of time. The Doctor read it and shut his eyes, sharing the same expression as Lindsey.

"I`m sorry, I`m so, so sorry," he sighed.

"She died yesterday," Lindsey exhaled, a silent tear creeping down her cheek, "and I could have saved her. Instead of worrying about everyone else there, I could have remembered she hurt her knee the day before and couldn`t run-"

"-Don`t let yourself think like that," the Doctor firmly warned her, "because you`ll end up believing it yourself."

She shook her head. "I already do."

"Look, you have to put it behind you. There was nothing you called do, alright?" I said. "If you keep it there in your memories, you`ll never see the end of it."

"They found the man who killed her," she whimpered. "Earlier this morning he turned himself in. Complete sociopath."

"Mental issues, huh?" the Doctor asked.

Lindsey nodded. "I just feel so lost now," she whispers, looking up at me.

"Oh, come here," I frowned, pulling her closer to me. Lindsey rested her head against my shoulder and sobbed, the Doctor reading the obituary one more time.

We stayed like that for a while until Lindsey apologized for getting emotional and walked home, thanking us for talking to her. We found Dinky and decided to head back to the TARDIS.

"What I don`t get," the Doctor started, "is that the Mayor said they don`t die. But for Lindsey, half of her family`s gone. So quickly, too, I may add."

"They didn`t pass of natural causes, however," I reminded him.

"Hm..."

"So, what did I miss?" Dinky asked after a few more moments. The stars began to pin themselves to the sky and the sun was replaced by a full moon.

"Nothing too extreme, just a girl," I answered for him. The Doctor stared off into the oblivion and wandered deep into thought.

"Let`s go find a graveyard!" he suggests loudly, running quickly in another direction.

"A _graveyard..._?" I asked as Dinky and I ran after him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty (Doctor`s Point of View)

"SEE?" I pointed out. "There is no such gravestone that reads the cause of death natural! You have suicides, you have murders, you have people put down, you have electrocution, but you don't have old age or heart attacks!"

"Doctor, what are you trying to accomplish?"

"Solving a mystery, Dinky, that`s what I am accomplishing," I muttered. "But this makes no sense! How in the name of Gallifrey can they live for so long at one year of age`s appearance but NOT die, no matter what their age?"

"How can _you_ not die?" Ditzy shot back sarcastically.

"Two hearts and I am a Time Lord, duh," I smiled. "But they said they are ordinary, no species identified." I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "From what I know so far they are completely normal human beings!"

"But what is the sonic saying?" Ditzy asked.

"Just a bunch of question marks... this place and the beings occupying it are a total mystery." I sighed, hitting the center of my forehead with the screwdriver softly.

"What are you going to do when you find your answer?" Dinky asked.

"Well, once I finally get this screwdriver to stop showing me question marks at least, I will go and ask one more time the Mayor," I answered simply, keeping the sonic screwdriver pulsing.

"Why are you so set on finding this out, anyways?"

"You can`t just keep your species a secret. Secrets are secrets because they vowed not to tell or explain it to anyone else," I explained softly, still viewing the stones around me.

"Mary-Lou West of drowning... Kyle Clee of a potential suicide... Lilac Littlefield of a vicious murder," Ditzy began to read. "Hey, what if we go talk to their families? You know, ask for some details?" She then suggested.

I looked up from a gravestone below me and laughed slightly. "Why didn`t I think of this earlier, anyways?"

"I don't know," she laughed back, "but where do you want to start?"

I scanned the stones in the ground and a particular one caught my eye. It was only a name and a date, no cause of death. "Jennifer Allison, maybe..."

"And how do we find her family?" Dinky asked.

I smiled at her question, grabbing their hands. "You know, dears, there`s a grand old invention called a TARDIS, and it can travel through the vortexes of time and space. She died in 2000."

Ditzy laughed at my remark and began our walk to the TARDIS. "Why is it so bad that their species remains a secret?" she asked.

"Because secrets only tell the lie for when the truth is too difficult to say or understand," I shrugged. "Plus, I`m the Doctor, and I solve mysteries – I`m almost like a Sherlock Holmes!"

"Who`s that?" Dinky asked.

"Detective from Earth," I said. "The best as what he does... he always is and always will be."

They nodded at my brief explanation and I held the door open for them from the inside.

"What I _still_ don`t get," Ditzy began to ramble on, "is why they wouldn`t like to express exactly how their planet got this way. It`s absolutely beautiful, don`t they want to boast it? And that`s another thing, too, how can this land be so perfect? And I thought the Mayor said 'this is a place of no secrecy and complete honesty.'"

I thought that over. "You know what, love, you`re absolutely correct!" I laughed.

Ditzy smiled and Dinky ran up closer to me. "Where are we going?"

"The year 2000, same place," I grinned madly to her, pulling levers as I spoke. "Watch her get buried, follow the parents back home."

"How will you know they`re her parents," Dinky asked.

"They are always the ones who cry the most during the burying ceremony," I frowned. "You two aren`t, like, sensitive to this kind of stuff, right...? I don`t really want to scar you or something. Because I think we all know you won`t be able to un-see it."

Dinky looked down as if she were ashamed, but Ditzy shook her head no. "I kind of am," Dinky then admitted. "But... I can manage."

"It isn't like we are right there in front of the grave, of course. We`ll hide behind a tree and watch, I guess," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, we understand," Dinky smiled.

The TARDIS landed after a few more seconds and we quietly walked out, trying not to attract attention to ourselves. There was a sea of black-cloaked individuals sobbing around a hole and Dinky frowned.

"I guess this is them."

A man began to start talking as the tombstone was handed into the staff`s hands and was placed on the ground. Flowers were placed on top of the stone and I looked away, trying to focus on anything but the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Ditzy asked.

I shrugged in response and heard the pastor begin to say some prayers and that`s when I saw it.

Close in the distance there was a small speck of green disappearing. Green... _grass_? "Do you guys see that?" I asked. They shook their heads so I dismissed that thought.

Everyone began to walk away except for a middle-aged man and woman who stood there glued to the ground. "I can`t believe this," the woman whispers so quietly I almost couldn`t hear.

"Listen, Martha, just lighten up. She`s in a _way_ better place now," the man said back. He didn`t seem fazed, so either he was shutting out emotions or didn`t care. Frankly, it could be either one of them.

I slowly walked up to them and cleared my throat. "Excuse me," I said, "do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One (Ditzy`s Point of View)

"What do you want?" The man asked the Doctor.

"Like I said, just a few questions, that`s all," he replied softly.

"Well, ask them already!" The woman added sourly.

"How do you guys die? What are you, species wise?"

The man looked confused, sharing the same expression as his wife. His brow furrowed and he looked to the stone before returning his gaze to us. "I... I don`t know," he muttered.

"How can you not know," I sighed exasperatedly, "that`s crucial to your survival!"

"I think that`s the point," the Doctor said under his breath. "Do you at least know how your daughter died?"

"...no...," they frowned.

The Doctor added things up in his head before screaming "AHA!" with his madman smile returning to his face, a single finger raised high in the air. "I`ve gotten it!"

"Huh?" Dinky laughed at him.

"Assistants, I require assistance!" He pulled us away from the grieving couple and I stared at him like he was crazy (well, crazier than normal).

"Since when did I become an assistant?" Dinky asked.

"Just now," the Doctor answered quickly, pushing the door to the TARDIS wide open. "Now, if I am correct, I have a few ideas!"

"JUST SAY THEM ALREADY!" I yelled to get his attention, but laughing so he knew I wasn`t trying to be rude.

His smile grew and his eyes widened, grinning as he suggests "what if they aren`t being _allowed_ to know?"

I crossed my arms impatiently. "That`s it?"

"Just think about it," he said, "it makes perfect sense! They were confused! Their entire demeanor, attitude, posture, expressions, it all changed!"

"And what does that mean?" Dinky asked, sharing my crossed arms action.

"Remember that woman, Melinda Ross? She wanted to get away from that building. Don`t you think it adds up?"

"What are you trying to suggest?" I asked.

"What if, in that building, the Mayor breaks her 'no secrecy' rules to hold in the biggest secret of all – their weakness?"

He stared at us expectantly and I gasped, understanding what he was saying.

"Do you think the Mayor is behind all this?" I whispered as if she could hear me.

"Positively so in my mind, I`m afraid," the Doctor shrugged.

"What can we do with that theory?" Dinky asked.

"Time to see the Mayor," the Doctor and I said in unison.

"I`ll have you know, Mayor, there`s a fine line between secretively and honestly," the Doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" the Mayor asked, tilting her head.

"Cut the act," I grumbled. "Why aren`t you saying what species you are?"

The Mayor`s eyes grew wide and she laughed. "Do we have to? What`s wrong with not saying anything?"

"Because you said to us, in your exact words, 'this is a place of no secrecy and complete honesty'," the Doctor reminded her, raising his eyebrows. "Also, why would it be such a huge pain to just say the word?"

"May I ask the same for your _name_, Doctor?" the Mayor countered.

The Doctor stared at her like she was crazy and stood up like he was going to confront her, but I hopped up quickly and stepped in front of him. "You need to sit down," I said. "Don`t bother harming her." He groaned, sitting back down and placing a hand on his head.

"My name has an entirely different meaning to your species," he muttered.

"Then why is it such a big deal to you? You have to be called 'the Doctor', not your-"

"- shut up," he warned her.

Dinky sat farther back in her seat, obviously worried for the Doctor`s sake like me. "Is he alright?" she asked me quietly.

I nodded in response, my hand resting against the Doctor`s back in an effort to calm him down. "Do you seriously not know not ask him about it?" I asked the Mayor.

She smirked.

"But we do have another question," I said. "Explain again how the ground got the way it is."

"We needed some... _storage areas_, and like a dream come true, it appeared.

"Yeah, but things like that can`t just happen," I reminded her.

"Obviously, although I am not surprised to see it took you that long to figure it out, Ditzy. For an alien, you`re pretty dimwitted, if I do say so myself," the Mayor chuckled.

The Doctor raised his head and glared at her murderously, something I haven`t seen before. "Let`s go," he growled, grabbing Dinky and I`s hands. Before we left, however, he said six words. "We will find out your secret."

**Author`s Note:**

**Oh, god, the day I have feared has come.**

**The end of "Beginnings" is coming closer. In under five more chapters I believe. **

**Sadly, this is true. But I do have two new fics ready and under construction. But, I can`t say anything. ****_Spoilers_****...**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two: It Looks Like Me, But It Isn`t Me (Doctor`s Point of View)

I groaned and slumped against the couch. It was about midnight and everyone but I was already asleep. I wasn`t tired though.

I had to think this over.

You are a very successful planet, you have skyscrapers made of what looks like diamonds, no grass to cut, just a glassy substance that you can see your reflection in. You can`t die as easily as some others.

Why stay secretive? Why not boast your way through life, not giving a damn on anyone`s opinions?

She said that we were the first of our kinds to come here, but almost every other species had visited this place. How come we only see humans?

And why did she seem so nice to us, saying "no secrecy"?

My eyes opened widely. I had an idea.

What if there was something that attracted other species here? What if it was that building? And about the entire "no secrecy" thing, what if the Mayor just wanted information for her "novel"? And this novel, what if it was a checklist?!

What if she was lying this entire time and she really just wanted our lives? But why would she want our lives?

No... Is she a Soul Seeker?!

Soul Seekers are very, very, excruciatingly hard to beat. I`ve never encountered one before, I`ve only read about them. They are almost like mutated humans, where they can touch someone and transform into a duplicate, or clone, of that person. To finish an enemy off, as soon as someone becomes a threat to a Seeker, they will open their mouths and inhale the enemy`s soul like a vacuum, and then is used into another lifeless body that could benefit them. They can also read minds wherever they go. That would explain the Mayor`s knowing who and what we were when we were the first of our kinds.

What if the people who died weren`t really dying, but they were all killed from a Seeker because they knew something they shouldn`t? That explains how there are no natural deaths.

"Doctor...?" Ditzy asked, walking out of her bedroom and down to me. "Why are you still awake?"

"I`m not tired at all, love," I laughed. "I`ve been thinking this situation over."

"Well what have you got?"

"Soul Seekers – extremely dangerous... I have everything figured out for the most part, except for the ground."

"And what are Soul Seekers?"

"They can kill by sucking the soul out of someone, and then transferring it to someone different."

"But what evidence do you have for that to be the truth behind all of this?" she asked.

"It explains how they can`t die, of course – they may be having different souls come by every time the original dies of old age. It also will explain how she was really nice to us when she realized we were the first of our kind to come!"

Ditzy gasped. "What can we do about it? We can`t really do anything or they`ll hurt us."

"That's the point – we don`t do anything. We have to leave."

"Is that really going to help? Can`t we go and save everyone?" Ditzy asked, walking closer.

"No, because if they _are_ Soul Seekers, they can take the form of anyone they touch!"

"Correct," Ditzy laughed.

"Huh?" I asked, suddenly shocked.

"We can change any time we want..." Ditzy said in a try to be seductive, walking even closer.

I hopped off of the couch and began walking away, but she caught my arm and pulled me to her. My eyes wide in shock, I tried to push her away, but she brought her lips to mine and kissed me deeply and frantically. I still tried to get away from her even through that, but when she broke apart from me, I saw her change into a figure so familiar.

He had long brown hair, wearing a brown suit with a long light brown coat. He was me.

"Well," he said, laughing at his new accent. "Guess I won`t need you anymore. One form to the next..."

He pushed me to the ground and I fell awkwardly on my hand. Then, I heard a flick, and a lighter was tossed to the ground.

Flames erupted and the man left suddenly, disappearing into thin air. The fire spread so quickly I couldn`t have time to stand up and one started on my coat, so I threw it off and ran for the others.

The TARDIS`s halls never ended, as it was so clearly pointed out to me during many of my travels. I heard coughing from Ditzy`s room and I busted the door open. She was smart – she was already on the floor since smoke rises.

"We gotta get out!" I yelled to her, pulling her into a crouching position and running with her hand in mine. The fire alarms sounded and Ditzy clutched as much of her ear as she could with her free hand, still keeping up with me.

I pulled open the doors and she fell out, watching the TARDIS erupt in flames. She gasped and we both started coughing over the smoke. "Dinky, she`s still in there!"

I didn`t even hesitate, I ran back in and followed the sounds of Dinky crying. I quickly opened her door and staggered inside.

She jumped into my grasp and sobbed heavily against my shoulder as I started running. "Don`t worry, Dinky, everything`s fine, I got you now!" I said, trying to reassure her as parts of the walls were falling around us.

The door was a second away and I nearly threw Dinky out of my arms to Ditzy, but I kept my grip and shut the door behind me.

Ditzy was lying on the ground, coughing, trying to allow fresh air into her lungs. She`d inhaled too much smoke and couldn`t breathe.

I had to do this.

I set Dinky down and kneeled next to Ditzy. I brought her face to mine and kissed her. I could feel the smoke coming from her lungs into mine and I softly lowered her to the ground.

She began gasping at the feeling of being able to breathe again and Dinky stared at us with wide eyes, not over the fact that we had kissed, but because of the fact I had just saved her mother from dying.

"Doctor...?" Ditzy asked. "No, no, no, no!"

I smiled at her, coughing. "I had to do that, Ditzy, you know that," I forced a laugh.

"I won`t let you die!" Tears began streaming down her face and Dinky watched us, crying even harder.

"You don`t have to worry," I frowned, looking at my hand. Yellow mist was starting to flake off and dissolve into the air. "You need to run, right now," I warned them.

"I am NOT leaving your side!" Ditzy screamed.

"I`m going to regenerate, you need to go! Take Dinky away from me right now! Please..." I pleaded.

Ditzy looked fearfully towards me and saw my entire body being enveloped in the bright yellow light. I smiled at her, hesitantly kissed her, and then pushed her softly away so she wouldn`t get hurt. Dinky had heard my warning and backed up several steps, but pulled Ditzy to where she was standing.

I couldn`t hold it back anymore.

**Author`s Note:**

**Because the last one was short, here`s 42. And then 43 and 44 tomorrow, because it`ll be Friday.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three (Ditzy`s Point of View)

I held a sobbing Dinky to my chest and covered her vision from the Doctor. She fought against my grasp but I kept her still against her will although it hurt me to.

He explained this regenerating process to me before. All of the cells in his body multiply, divide, disappear... they rearrange themselves to form a new being. He said, in his own words, "it still feels like I`m dying. It starts and some new man saunters away.

I watched as the Doctor`s entire body was engulfed in this yellow glittering mist, and he screamed out. Fire spread and was flung everywhere and just nearly missed us. He fell to the ground with a thud and the mist disappeared completely. I rushed over him, tears streaming down my face still. He wasn`t moving at all and his back was to us as he lay on his side.

"Doctor, Doctor, please, come on!" I said, shaking his body.

"Daddy... Daddy, please, PLEASE don`t go!" Dinky sobbed, running over to him. "Mommy, please, please don`t tell me he-"

The Doctor began breathing heavily again and I weakly smiled.

"Doctor...? Oh, thank God," I cried, wrapping my arms around him.

He forced a laugh. "How do I look?"

"Actually, you-"

"Am I ginger?"

I giggled at his question. "No, you`re... you`re exactly the same," I said.

"How is that possible?" he asked distantly.

"Hey, you`re the Time Lord, the one that regenerates... I`m just along for the ride," I smiled.

Dinky walked over to us and frowned. "Daddy, are you alright?"

The Doctor`s eyes widened and we both shared the same confused expression. "What?" he asked.

"What did you call him...?"

"I said, 'Daddy, are you alright?'"

"What?" he asked again.

Her smile was vibrant and she hugged him so tightly he couldn`t breathe. "Why did you say I`m your dad?" he asked.

"You`re the closest person I have that I can see as a father," she shrugged.

The Doctor`s grin grew wider and he started laughing to himself, and for a second I thought I saw a tear in his eye.

"Well, now we are in a bit of a problem," the Doctor frowned, studying the TARDIS.

"You didn`t even say how this happened," I laughed hysterically.

"A Soul Seeker came and had a lighter," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, what`s a Soul Seeker?" Dinky asked.

"They can change forms, so how they look, but touching someone, and she... tricked me."

"Wait, tricked you?!" Dinky gasped exasperatedly.

"She touched you, Ditzy. She became a clone of you, and then... kissed me, and now there`s a second me walking around."

My eyes widened.

"Before you ask, no, I didn`t kiss her back!"

"Okay, good, but that still doesn`t ease my worries. How do I know the real you," I asked. He got up from his crouching position in front of the TARDIS and pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

He frowned and pursed his lips, stepping closer until he was a centimeter away. "There is always one way to tell your boyfriend from someone else."

Dinky giggled, but when I turned to look at her, the Doctor cradled my head in his hands and pulled me into a long, deep, passionate kiss that left me dazed.

He pulled away sweetly and smiled at me, a blush forming on his cheeks. "That`s how."

I smiled shyly back at him and finally looked back at Dinky, whose face was flushed and her hand was covering her mouth.

"Okay, I`ll believe you now," she laughed nervously.

The doctor chuckled at her expression. "So, now the question of the hour is 'how do we all get home?'"

"Won`t the TARDIS be repaired?" Dinky asked.

"Well, sort of. I need to use the TARDIS to get it repaired, and that might not happen. But I do have my sonic screwdriver, and although it doesn`t do wood, I might be able to rewire the power and get us there."

"Is the TARDIS even going to let us inside?" I laughed, knocking on the charred wood.

"Well-" the doors opened, stopping him midsentence, "-okay, well, watch where you step!"

We walked as a group into the ashy TARDIS and groaned at the mess. Charred wood and the smell of smoke still filtered throughout the room, staying thick no matter what you`d do.

"Well, this`ll be easy," he laughed, tossing his screwdriver in the air and catching it with one hand. "I think I should get to work."

"What about us?" I asked.

"Oh, right," he exhaled like he had forgotten. "How about this – give me literally five seconds." The sonic screwdriver buzzed and pulsed in a high frequency, bolts of electricity zapping outwards every few seconds. He cheered out in victory with a fist in the air. "Got it," he laughed again. "Now, the ride may be too dangerous, thus being why I said 'give me literally five seconds'. So, I`m sorry, but you should leave me to fly her here, and I`ll use the time traveling part to be back in five seconds. Wow, I said five seconds a lot..."

I nodded in agreement, holding Dinky`s hand and walking outside. She looked fearfully at me.

"What`s wrong?" I asked as the TARDIS began teleporting away in the midst of my talking.

"I don`t like this time travelling thing anymore," she frowned.

I returned her frown, looking around for some reason before crouching down in front of her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and she tried to hide a giggle. "Why not," I asked.

"I just... I don`t like it when people get hurt," she shrugged, looking away.

"Oh, my little muffin, it`s alright. See, I was like that too when I first started travelling with the Doctor. I still don`t like it, but it`s tolerable sometimes. And if you can`t find ways to make it tolerable, just ask the Doctor. He`s been alive for over 900 years, 900 years, can you believe that? Talk about experience," I said. I smiled at the familiar sound of her laugh.

"Is that what the Mayor meant, Mommy?" she gasped. "Like, about experience. She said that you don`t age appearance wise once you have enough experience."

I opened my eyes widely at her and literally, as he said, the Doctor came back, TARDIS and all. No chipping against the wood anymore towards the bottom of the frame, and it was actually blue this time and not the smoky black. The Doctor jumped out and leaned against the front.

"Talk about fast," I laughed. "How`s it look?"

"Come and see!" he smiled. The walls were curved and a yellowish beige, circles dotting the walls. Serving as a floor for the control panel laid glass, and there were more (as the Doctor called them) "toys" to fly the TARDIS this time around. "It`s a beauty, aint it?"

I laughed, adding a slight nod. Dinky held his hand and a smile broke out on her face. "What can we do now?"

"I say we leave." He looked between us, frowning, "right now."

Dinky and I gasped. "But, Doctor, we could save so many people!"

I rushed up to him as soon as he shut the TARDIS doors; grabbing his face in my hands and making him stare at me. We looked into each other's eyes and I became hypnotized by his. I was trying to read his eyes, the same ones I have known, not the stone cold ones that stared back into mine. But in a flash they turned soft.

Of course, he was still the Doctor. His eyes were so old and sincere like they had been when we confessed we liked each other. His eyes were so kind, compassionate, and welcoming.

"Ditzy...?" he asked, his lips into a pursed smile.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I nodded again, still silent, and walked away.

"Okay, can we go now?" he laughed impatiently, like a small child. "Next stop, well... I think we all know."

"But I thought you said we were leaving?" Dinky asked.

"I lied. Rule number one, the Doctor always lies."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four (Dinky`s Point of View)

The Doctor stormed up to the Mayor and she laughed at his anger. He slammed his hands palm-first down against her desk and she didn`t even flinch. Even though I was behind my mom, though, I could see how fierce the anger was burning in his eyes. "Tell me right now," he said through clenched teeth, "why you thought it`d be a fine idea to put us in danger."

"See, the problem with you, Doctor, is that you`re always so, so mad... a man as old as time itself, yet fast in his prime, still not over the War although it`s been thousands of years."

"That doesn`t answer my question!" he roared.

"Dinky stay behind me," mom whispered quickly.

"Why did you think it would be a smart idea to jeopardize the lives of my family?!"

"Oh, you had it coming!" she laughed. "Those who know too much end up suffering the most. Isn`t that your story, Doctor?"

I saw mom tense at the repeated insult the Mayor fired. I wrapped my arms around her waist as an attempt to keep myself safe but I still didn`t feel protected.

The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver, taking aim at the Mayor`s head. "You are going to tell me everything that you are keeping from us, or I will use this."

"But, Doctor, you already know," she laughed wickedly. "You were right the entire time... and now that you _do _know, I have to use my weapon." She snapped her fingers together and three guards walked in. "But there`s one thing you haven`t realized yet."

"What would that be?" mom asked for him.

"Our experience is how many we have killed... and these three are only in their 20s."

"Hey, let them go!" he yelled as two of the three men grabbed ahold of me and mom. "I`m not kidding, I WILL fire!"

"Then do it! Do it, and be the exact murderer you were during the Time War! You can`t run from your past, Doctor, it isn`t possible!"

"There`s no such thing as impossible, only the highly unlikely." And he fired his screwdriver into the middle of her head.

She thrashed violently and fell to the floor groaning in pain. The men tightened their grip on our arms and threw us backwards, causing us to hit the wall. The Doctor growled in protest and kicked one of the three.

"You mess with them, you mess with me. So, come on then, let`s get this started!" the Doctor yelled again.

I crawled over to mom and tried to hide my vision, but I couldn`t block my ears. I heard a full on fight that mom was cringing at. A thud was heard onto the floor and then a crack. I looked up.

The Doctor remained victorious but my mom was in denial. The three men and the Mayor were on the floor. "How about we head home now?" the Doctor suggested.

Mom helped me stand up and I could tell she was trying not to shake out of fear. I gripped her hand and squeezed it tightly because I was feeling the same way. "You aren`t the Doctor," she muttered.

"Wha – yes I am!" he protested. "I`m the Doctor, you should know that!"

"No you`re not!" she screamed back. "The real Doctor wouldn`t fight, and his sonic screwdriver doesn`t kill!"

His face flushed but then glowed vibrantly. Not like when the Doctor regenerated, this was a different glow. It was almost like an aura came and smothered his body but still allowed him to breathe and move normally. "I suppose this is my last chance, then," he laughed.

He opened his mouth and a row of teeth turned to a circular placing. They were all pointed and sharp pointing to his tongue.

"What`re you doing...?" I asked, already backing up with my mom to the door.

"You`re right – I am not the Doctor. But I am something equal to him."

Mom gasped and threw me outside of the room before I could protest. The (supposed) Doctor opened his mouth wider and my mom went limp. Her face turned pale and her entire body lost color. Then I saw it – a golden pixie`s light fluttering into his mouth, coming from mom.

I screamed and in a flash two hands was planted on my shoulders. I looked up and frowned trying to hold back my tears, and studied his face. He was the Doctor, no doubt about it.

"Where`s your mother?" he asked.

"In there..." I said, pointing a finger towards the room.

It was like a flip switched inside of him. He kissed the top of my head in a way to remind me I was safe, and he ran into the Mayor`s office.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five (Doctor`s Point of View) (Yes, The Real Doctor)

Five people lay on the floor. Three men dressed from head to toe in black suits and a black helmet was placed to "embellish" their outfits when it only made them stand out more. Then, of course, the Mayor, who was dead on the ground behind her desk. It looked like she fell out of her chair. And then Ditzy, my poor Ditzy... she looked like she was in a black and white movie.

"Bout time you showed up," a man laughed darkly. He used the back of his arm to wipe his mouth. And he was my clone.

"Return her to normal, right now!" I barked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know we both want to."

His face flushed but quickly regained color. His mouth opened and –

"-Sorry, but I`m not on the market currently, or any time _ever_," I said. "Might be tough trying to get _mine_ anyways, don`t ya think? Cause I got 10 others."

He smiled wickedly, shutting his mouth. "How about we fight, then?"

"Fight...?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, see, that`d be hard too. We both have equal strengths, and we are fighting for the same cause."

"What cause would that be?" he asked, his eyes scanning over me.

"We both want her back, and we both know how to save her."

I heard Dinky start to step closer so I shut the door in a flash.

"What`re you talking about, Doc?" the Doctor asked. "I don`t want her back, but you do."

"No, we both do. Because do you know how a clone works for your species? You don`t only take the form, but you take the memories. So tell me, Doctor, what are your thoughts towards Ditzy?" I smiled wickedly. I glared at him and he was stopped in his tracks. "See, I`m right! Just like always."

"No, no, no, no, no! I will not fall to your depths!" he yelled, stepping closer. "Let`s settle this like men!"

"See, that reminds me of something I`ve heard. Oh, and you`ve heard it too. What does that mean, anyway? 'Settle this like men'? It only counts as 'fighting like a man' if you are fighting for something. And you just said it – 'I don`t want her back', straight from _your_ mouth."

"It doesn`t matter anymore," he growled. "Fighting is _my_ strong point, not yours."

"Nah, then I think I`m good on that fight," I laughed, sitting down. "But if you want a fight you could probably try going outside of this room. Someone sees two of us, it might cause some... _suspicion_, don`t you think?" I asked.

"What are you thinking of doing then, because I`m a threat to you, and right now, I`m pretty thirsty. Maybe it`s time to feast again, but how about on your daughter?"

I stood up. "How about on _me_," I suggested.

Two pairs of feet ran towards us from outside and I felt Dinky`s protests from outside of the door.

"Very well then," he snarled. He opened his mouth, his teeth already there. I didn`t give any resistance.

Three shots were fired and he fell to the ground.

"See, this is why I usually don`t trust you," Dinky frowned at me. But then she began running to her mother.

"What happened?" I asked, peeking outside. And there she stood, gun in hand. "Melinda Ross, our savior," I laughed.

"No problem," she shrugged. "But what about Ditzy...?"

I felt my hearts jump into my throat and I looked back over to her. I had completely forgotten about her.

"I have an idea," Dinky said, staggering towards the other "me".

"What`re you doing," I asked.

She kicked him in the side and, as she probably predicted, golden streams of light flew out, circled the room, and evaporated. Melinda then shot through the glass and hit the ground. More golden flecks sparkled out from there, too.

Ditzy began coughing hysterically in less than a second. Her body rapidly gained its` color back.

I ran over to her and helped her sit up. She smiled weakly at me and Dinky wrapped her arms around her so quickly they almost fell to the ground.

Dinky sobbed against her shoulder and I walked over to Melinda.

"If you run, you might be able to make it out," she informed me.

"But what about the others," I asked.

"That`s the point. Now we all know what has been happening here. Plus, it`ll give us some time to find out even more without you finding it out for us," she laughed.

I simply smiled and shook my head. "I can drop you off somewhere you`ll be safe, if you`d like."

"Nah, what`s the fun in that?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six (Ditzy`s Point of View)

I wrapped my arms around the Doctor and embraced him so tightly it hurt my arms. "I`m so happy I`m back," I laughed.

"But is that how it felt for you when I died those, how many, about four times?" he asked, making me smile.

"Mostly, but then again, I don`t know how you felt," I said, my right eye going upwards slightly.

"Mommy, I`m tired. Can we go to bed now?" Dinky complained.

The Doctor and I nodded and we ran out of the building and into the TARDIS, making jokes about how "we could be getting followed" or playing tricks on each other and saying we saw another Seeker.

We got into the TARDIS and Dinky ran straight into her room, leaving me and the Doctor at the control panels.

"Where to next, love?" he asked.

"I don`t know," I laughed. "What time is it, anyways?"

"About 6 in the morning," he answered.

"Just send us orbiting through space or something. I need to sleep too," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "Completely forgot."

"How can you forget? It`s like, really, _really _important," I giggled.

"Things slip my mind easily. I thought you`ve known that, though," he said.

"Well... I have, but it doesn`t always happen."

He simply laughed again and shook his head. "But sometimes it does."

"Okay," I giggled, beginning to walk away.

But when I opened the door to what would be my bedroom normally, it was actually the library. I ran back to the Doctor who looked up from the monitor and gave me a confused glance. "What`re you doing?" he asked.

"My room`s gone," I admitted.

He covered his face (from his eye to his forehead) with his hand and walked over to the keyboard, typed something in, and watched the monitors. "I see... the TARDIS thought it`d be funny to play a bit of a joke on us."

"Well, what`d she do?"

"The TARDIS can move rooms around to her liking. Well... she sort of eliminated all but two bedrooms, and Dinky is already in one," he said uneasily, like he was embarrassed.

I laughed. "No way, are you serious? She can do that?!"

"Yeah, I know right!" he said in the same tone. "But, um... that kind of means we have to share a bed. You don`t mind, right?"

"I don`t, but do you?"

"Well, no but-"

"-but I`m tired," I giggled, cutting him off. "So I think we should try to fall asleep before the sun decides to come up."

"Alright," he said.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway and he shrugged, opening his door. I wasted no time because I was so exhausted, so I laid down automatically, where he took his time. He was probably embarrassed.

But he layed down next to me and I laughed. "You know I don`t need a lot of room, right?"

He chuckled embarrassedly at my reminder and finally relaxed against the mattress. Hesitantly, I laid my head against his chest and curled up next to him. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to him. And we fell asleep in each other's` arms.

**Author`s Note:**

**This story will have its` last chapter uploaded tomorrow, on Sunday. I wish that wouldn`t be true. but sadly it is. I`m legitimately sad over this. **

**Until then...,**

**- GothicPegasister**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven (Doctor`s Point of View)

I woke up with Ditzy in my arms and I smiled at her. Get your minds out of the gutter. We only slept. The time read **2:09 PM **and I thought to myself, "how did we sleep for 14 hours straight?!" Ditzy yawned slightly and placed her arms around me and we both smiled at the same time.

Where could we go next? I began making a list in my head.

"Oh, good morning, Doctor," Ditzy said, looking up at me.

"Ello," I laughed. "How`d you sleep?"

"Good, obviously," she giggled. "What about you?"

I kissed the top of her head and nodded. "How about we go figure out where to go?"

"Thought you said you have everything planned?"

"Hey, things slip my mind," I laughed again.

She hopped out of bed at the same time as me and gasped, looking down. "I can`t believe I managed to sleep in my outfit!"

"I had to sleep in a suit, if that is worse. Of course, I don`t wear dresses...," I said, causing her to laugh again. "But do you have any ideas on where to go?"

"It seems you ask me this every single day," she sighed sarcastically. I began my walk to the controls. "You seem capable of choosing, so I don`t even know why you bother."

"Well you should at least have a say, am I right?" I opened the door and shut it behind us.

"Morning, guys," Dinky yawned, walking out of her room and joining us. "How did we sleep in so late?"

"Absolutely no sleep yesterday, of course," Ditzy answered.

"How about we ask Dinky where _she_ wants to go?" I suggested.

"I don`t know any planets," she muttered.

"I told you!" Ditzy said, causing us all to laugh.

"There`s no surprise there, though," I frowned. "I think we should definitely let the TARDIS choose, then."

"Every time she does that something bad happens," Dinky pointed out nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but at least we save lives that way," Ditzy reminded her.

"I guess that`s good then," Dinky laughed.

"Yeah, very good," I agreed. "But no one has any ideas? Does anyone have any story books or something?"

"I kind of want to go home," Dinky admitted with a frown.

"Why so?" Ditzy asked.

"It`s too dangerous for me. I love travelling, but... I don`t want to get hurt or watch you guys get hurt. I`m sorry..."

I smiled and nodded. "It`s alright to feel that way, Dinky. We can head back to Ponyville."

"Oh, and you can stay with Sparkler for the majority of the time we`re gone," Ditzy said.

"Okay, I guess that works," Dinky nodded. "Thank you."

"Well then, we know what to say now, huh?" I laughed, and in unison, we all yelled "allons-y!" and sped into the vortex.

**Author`s Note:**

**The story ends here, sadly enough.**

**I cannot believe what I was just seeing. 1,313 VIEWS TO BEGINNINGS! This is the highest amount I have received, I Just Don`t Know What Went Wrong`s 1,274 blown away. You guys don`t know how happy I feel every time I wake up and look at my stats, because I feel honored to have this opportunity to share my stories. So, again, thank you.**

**I`ll see you in the next fic. **

**-GothicPegasister**


End file.
